Drarry's Adventures
by TiteVaurienne
Summary: Humoristique et Romantique, notre couple préféré, Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy, nous emmène dans les péripéties de leur vie quotidienne ! A chaque jour son aventure ! Attention, Lemon, Crack et Yaoi en vue ! Chapitre du jour : Death Note !
1. De source

**Salut tout le monde ! **

**Il y a quelques jours, je me suis dit "c'est con quand même, je me fais plein de délires sur les Drarry, mais à chaque fois je l'oublie après" Alors j'ai décidé de les écrire, d'où les drabbles ! Le tout aura une portée humoristique, j'ai vraiment pas envie de me prendre la tête, avec un style très simpliste ! **

**Je me suis vraiment éclatée à en écrire, je ne sais pas combien il y en aura, peut-être 10, 100 ou 1000 qui sait :P **

**J'ai aussi pensé que pour pallier au manque d'inspiration, vous pourriez me donner des petites idées, des choses que vous aimeriez lire, dans les reviews, en mp, ou sur mon blog vaurienne . eklablog .com (supprimez les espaces) **

**Disclaimer : Non, rien de rien ... Rien de rien ne m'appartiens !**

**Paring : Harry et Draco, ou Draco et Harry, ou Drarry et Hadra ...**

**Rated : M, ils ne le seront pas tous, mais je signale (pro expert 8D) quand même ^_^**

**Statut : Complete, parce qu'il n'y aura techniquement jamais de fin, mais qu'elle peut s'arrêter où l'on veut !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>« Oh mon Dieu Harry … Oui ! »<p>

Des grognements virils font frémir la salle de classe. Un souffle erratique, mélange de deux entités se complétant accompagne les mouvements de bassins joignant deux corps en un seul.

« Merde... Draco... »

Le son des peaux qui claquent entre elles s'accélère, faisant grimacer la table sur laquelle ils sont installé, et bientôt le coït approche. Un gémissement, puis deux, puis trois, et leurs essences s'échappent, tapissant leurs corps de gouttes nacrées.

Leur respiration se calme petit à petit, et quelques caresses plus tard, ils se relèvent difficilement, courbaturés par leurs actions.

Ils se rhabillèrent lentement, Harry pouffant à propos de la chemise déchirée de son amant et bientôt, ils furent à la porte de salle. Le blond retînt alors son amant par la manche.

« Harry …

-Oui, mon amour ?

-Ça coule …

-Erk. »

* * *

><p><strong>Ça vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à me le dire dans les review si l'envie vous en prend ou sur mon blog vaurienne . eklablog .com (supprimez les espaces) <strong>

**A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures ! **

**Gros bisous baveux, Vaurienne :)**


	2. Page 394

**Hey ? Comment ça va ?**

**Un nouveau drabble, et oui, je vais en mettre trois de suite histoire de bien commencer, celui-ci m'a bien fait rire, je vous conseille de regarder cette vidéo pour bien vous imaginer la scène : XayQ6siTsbg (supprimez les espaces)**

**Disclaimer : Non, rien de rien ... Rien de rien ne m'appartiens !**

**Paring : Harry et Draco, ou Draco et Harry, ou Drarry et Hadra (Uat ? Oo) ...**

**Rated : M, ils ne le seront pas tous, mais je signale (pro expert 8D) quand même ^_^**

**Statut : Complete, parce qu'il n'y aura techniquement jamais de fin, mais qu'elle peut s'arrêter où l'on veut ! **

* * *

><p>« Dit Harry, pourquoi t'as pas corriger tes yeux pour la guerre ?<p>

-Euh … Parce que j'oublie parfois que je suis un sorcier ?

-Ouah, t'as vraiment un cerveau de veracrasse.

-Tais-toi. Pourquoi tu demandes ça d'ailleurs ? Tu veux que je les enlève ?

-Hm, non, ça te donne un petit air sexy … Comme un professeur …

-Genre comme Rogue ?!

-Eurk non ! T'es vraiment dégueulasse Harry !

-Ouvrez vos livres page trois cent quatre-vingt quatorze... fit le brun en détachant bien ses mots, à la manière d'un fameux professeur de potions, s'approchant de son amant sensuellement.

-Argh ! ARRÊTE

* * *

><p><strong>Vous avez aimez ? Si le coeur vous en dit, vous pouvez reviewer et me visiter sur mon blog vaurienne . eklablog. com (supprimez les espaces) avec notamment une fanfiction Darry : Asexué ... Ou presque !<strong>

**Gros bisous,**

**Vaurienne :)**

!


	3. Le vieux proverbe

**Et le troisième drabble de la soirée, qui est certainement l'un de mes préférés !**

**Disclaimer : Non, rien de rien ... Rien de rien ne m'appartiens !**

**Paring : Harry et Draco, ou Draco et Harry, ou Drarry et Hadra (Uat ? Oo) ...**

**Rated : M, ils ne le seront pas tous, mais je signale (pro expert 8D) quand même ^_^**

**Statut : Complete, parce qu'il n'y aura techniquement jamais de fin, mais qu'elle peut s'arrêter où l'on veut !**

* * *

><p>« Harry …<p>

-...

-Harry...

-...

-Harry.

-...

-HARRY !

-Oh excuse-moi Ginny, je ne t'avais pas entendu.

-Désolé Weasley, c'est la branlette d'il y a dix minutes qu'il l'a rendu sourd.

-DRACO !

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? ^^' De nouveau, lâchez-vous sur les reviews et sur mon blog vaurienne . eklablog . com (supprimez les espaces) (Yep, je rush sur la pub baby :'D)<strong>

**Cordialement, Vaurienne 8D**


	4. Gros dégueulasse

**Hey !**

**Z'avez bien dormi ? :'D**

**Disclaimer : Non, rien de rien ... je ne possède rien !**

**Paring : Harry et Draco, ou Draco et Harry, ou Drarry et Hadra (Uat ? Oo) ...**

**Rated : M, ils ne le seront pas tous, mais je signale (pro expert 8D) quand même ^_^**

**Statut : Complete, parce qu'il n'y aura techniquement jamais de fin, mais qu'elle peut s'arrêter où l'on veut !**

**Blog : Vous pouvez me retrouver sur vaurienne . eklablog . com (supprimez les espaces)**

* * *

><p>« Harryyyy ? »<p>

Le dénommé releva la tête vers la provenance du son, qui se situait dans la salle de bain où son bien-aimé s'apprêtait à prendre sa douche.

« Oui Draco ? Fit-il à son tour du ton le plus mielleux, persuadé que mille délices l'attendaient au-delà la porte close.

-Tu veux bien me rejoindre s'il te plaît ?

-Tout de suite ! »

Le regard pervers et les lèvres frémissantes d'envie, il entra tranquillement et resta muet d'envie face au spectacle auquel il faisait face.

Draco, s'offrait à lui dans une position des plus aguicheuses. Penché sur la baignoire, il donnait à sa vue son fessier nu délicieusement peu couvert du kimono de soie verte qu'il portait, reposant lâchement sur ses deux globes blanchâtres. Son regard tourné vers lui, il lui renvoyait ce même éclat de désir qu'Harry ressentait, ses joues tintées de rose l'aguichaient en une fausse gêne que Draco savait excitante pour son amant, tandis que ses cheveux blonds étaient complètement ébouriffés, le rendant encore plus sexy et échevelé.

« Harry … miaula l'incarnation du désir

-Ou-Oui ?

-Viens … »

Draco pencha encore un peu plus son bassin, montrant la fine intimité rosé du blond.

La gorge sèche, Harry n'osait même plus s'avancer vers son amant, de peur d'être totalement consumé par un plaisir si brut qu'il en laisserai des traces éternelles, mais l'invitation si équivoque eut raison de lui et il s'approcha de la Tentation.

« Harry tu sais de quoi j'ai envie, là, tout de suite ? Chuchota la divinité.

-Non … déglutit le brun

-Je veux que tu …

-Oui ?

-Je veux que tu …

-Oui ? Répondit-il, fébrile.

-JE VEUX QUE TU ENLÈVES TES PUTAINS DE POILS DE CUL QUAND TU PRENDS TA DOUCHE DANS MA BAIGNOIRE, GROS DÉGUEULASSE !

* * *

><p>Ça vous a plus ? N'hésitez pas ;)<p>

Vaurienne :)


	5. L'hygiène mes amis, l'hygiène

**Hey ! Deuxième drabble de la journée !**

**Disclaimer : Non, rien de rien ... je ne possède rien !**

**Paring : Harry et Draco, ou Draco et Harry, ou Drarry et Hadra (Uat ? Oo) ...**

**Rated : M, ils ne le seront pas tous, mais je signale (pro expert 8D) quand même ^_^**

**Statut : Complete, parce qu'il n'y aura techniquement jamais de fin, mais qu'elle peut s'arrêter où l'on veut !**

**Blog : Vous pouvez me retrouver sur vaurienne . eklablog . com (supprimez les espaces)**

* * *

><p>« Putain de bordel de merde Harry ! Là y'en a vraiment, mais VRAIMENT marre ! Tu peux pas faire un peu attention pour une fois ?!<p>

-Mais Draco, mon cœur, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Il y a que, étant donné que je suis dans MA chambre, j'exige que tu fasses attention à l'HYGIENE de celle-ci !

-Et où est-ce que je n'ai pas été respectueux, mon amour ?

-Dans la salle de bain ! Et arrête de faire ton ton mielleux, ça ne fonctionne pas avec moi ! Tu es vraiment énervant !

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?

-Tu ne baisses JAMAIS la lunette des toilettes ! Je dois toujours la baisser derrière toi !

-Mais euh... Tu fais pas pipi debout toi ?

-...

-...

-Tais-toi.


	6. 31 Octobre

**Hey ! Alors cette rentrée ? C'était dur pour vous aussi ? Aujourd'hui un drabble un peu plus émouvant, c'est le mauvais temps, c'est pour ça x)**

**Disclaimer : Non, rien de rien ... je ne possède rien !**

**Paring : Harry et Draco, ou Draco et Harry, ou Drarry et Hadra (Uat ? Oo) ...**

**Rated : M, ils ne le seront pas tous, mais je signale (pro expert 8D) quand même ^_^**

**Statut : Complete, parce qu'il n'y aura techniquement jamais de fin, mais qu'elle peut s'arrêter où l'on veut !**

**Blog : Vous pouvez me retrouver sur vaurienne . eklablog . com (supprimez les espaces)**

* * *

><p>Seul, alors qu'un vent mordant ébouriffait ses cheveux déjà grandement emmêlés, Harry Potter faisait face à la tombe de ses parents.<p>

C'était la deuxième fois qu'il venait. La première s'était tintée de l'angoisse de la guerre, la peur d'être découvert et de ne pas pouvoir voir à nouveau le levé du jour.

Mais aujourd'hui, tout se différenciait. Harry se sentait en paix avec lui-même, il avait fait son deuil de ses parents depuis longtemps, et celui de ses amis commençait petit à petit à s'effacer dans son esprit autrefois tourmenté. Il venait tout juste de débuter sa vie. Et il n'était plus seul, à présent.

« Harry. »

La voix le fit sursauter et, détachant son regard de la couronne de fleurs qui ornait la tombe de ses parents, il regarda Draco.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-il, ses paroles emportées par le vent.

-Je suis venu te voir.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu n'es pas seul. »

Et doucement, Draco s'approcha de lui, collant leur flan et entrelaçant leurs mains. Harry, en un soupir de contentement, s'appuya contre son aimé, se laissant envahir par l'odeur réconfortante, et perdit à nouveau son regard dans le passé.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Bien ou bien ? :P<strong>

**Vaurienne :)**


	7. De la bonne tarte

**Bonjour tout le monde ? Vous avez passé une bonne journée ? :'D**

**Je tiens à remercier les reviews, brigitte26, lilou8, ma chère malia-chan ^_^ et Matsuyama, ça me fait vraiment plaisir et ça me motive à poster régulièrement :'D**

**Disclaimer : Non, rien de rien ... je ne possède rien !**

**Paring : Harry et Draco, ou Draco et Harry, ou Drarry et Hadra (Uat ? Oo) ...**

**Rated : M, ils ne le seront pas tous, mais je signale (pro expert 8D) quand même ^_^**

**Statut : Complete, parce qu'il n'y aura techniquement jamais de fin, mais qu'elle peut s'arrêter où l'on veut !**

**Blog : Vous pouvez me retrouver sur vaurienne . eklablog . com (supprimez les espaces)**

* * *

><p>Dimanche matin, dans la Grande Salle, alors que la plupart des élèves arboraient une mine fatiguée de leur nuit passée, à la table des Gryffondor, un groupe d'intrépides freluquets s'interrogeaient sur une question vitale, existentielle, de la plus haute importance …<p>

« Non mais franchement, à quel moment tu t'es dit « Ouais ok formons un couple avec Malfoy ! » ? T'étais pas dans ton état normal, avoue ! S'exclama Seamus.

-Ouais, surtout que plus chiant que lui, tu meurs ! Ajouta Dean. »

Harry souffla. La conversation se faisait difficile avec ses amis si peu ouvert sur les Serpentards.

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit, on a fait copain-copain pendant la guerre et on est tombé amoureux, voilà.

-Mais comment t'as pu tomber amoureux de ce type ? Il est si bon que ça au lit ? S'étonna l'Irlandais.

-Ouais c'est clair doit y'avoir que ça ! Aprouva Ron.

-Non... C'est autre chose.

-Alors quoi ?

-C'est son odeur …. le regard d'Harry se fit soudainement plus rêveur.

-Son odeur ? Demandèrent les Gryffondors, de plus en plus perplexe.

-Oui, il sent terriblement bon …

-Et il sent quoi ? S'enquit Ron.

-La tarte à la mélasse ... »

* * *

><p>Alors, ça a été ? ^_^<p>

N'hésitez pas à laissez une review, je me coucherai heureuse :'D !


	8. Pour le travail

**Hey, aujourd'hui un drabble simplinounet, il casse pas trois pattes à un canard (ahah, jeu de mot par rapport au drabble.) mais je l'aime bien ;) Et puis surtout demain, je vous gâterais avec un petit lemon que je vous réserve citronné ;)**

**Disclaimer : Non, rien de rien ... je ne possède rien !**

**Paring : Harry et Draco, ou Draco et Harry, ou Drarry et Hadra (Uat ? Oo) ...**

**Rated : M, ils ne le seront pas tous, mais je signale (pro expert 8D) quand même ^_^**

**Statut : Complete, parce qu'il n'y aura techniquement jamais de fin, mais qu'elle peut s'arrêter où l'on veut !**

**Blog : Vous pouvez me retrouver sur vaurienne . eklablog . com (supprimez les espaces)**

* * *

><p>Alors que les deux amants font leurs leçons, Harry lève soudainement la tête, entraînant un grand sourire niais.<p>

« Harry? Demanda Draco

-Eh, j'ai une blague que Ron m'a raconté. Tu veux l'entendre ?

-Non.

-Ok, alors que fait un canard aveugle quand il se marie ? Il cherche une canne blanche ! Aaha ! T'as saisis ?

-Harry ?

-Oui ?

-Arrête de faire des blagues.

-Hmpf.

-Et arrête d'écouter cet idiot de Weasley.

-Hmpf.

-Et maintenant travaille. »

* * *

><p><strong>Eheh, alors ? Et surtout, à demain ;3:P<strong>

**Vaurienne :)**


	9. La Bête I LEMON!

**[En raison d'un bug dans les reviews et sur mon compte (je ne pouvais plus publier sur cette fanfiction) Ce drabble est publié pour la troisième fois, désolée à tous ceux qui m'ont en alerte !] **

**Hey ! Ça va ? Chose promise, je dû, le lemon ! 2 pages s'il vous plaît ! Bon du coup ce n'est plus vraiment un drabble mais bon, qui s'en fout ?**

**Disclaimer : Non, rien de rien ... je ne possède rien !**

**Paring : Harry et Draco, ou Draco et Harry, ou Drarry et Hadra (Uat ? Oo) ...**

**Rated : M, ils ne le seront pas tous, mais je signale (pro expert 8D) quand même ^_^**

**Statut : Complete, parce qu'il n'y aura techniquement jamais de fin, mais qu'elle peut s'arrêter où l'on veut !**

**Blog : Vous pouvez me retrouver sur vaurienne . eklablog . com (supprimez les espaces) Ou tapez simplement sur google « à la vaurienne eklablog »**

* * *

><p>Il n'en pouvait plus. Quatre heures que cette chose remuait. Et jamais ses dernières heures de botanique et de potions ne parurent aussi longues.<p>

Courant jusqu'à ce que son souffle fut si haché que ses poumons crièrent de douleur, il arriva enfin à une aile du château peu utilisée qui regorgeait de salles de classes inutilisables. Il ouvrit violemment le battant de la porte et attendit, de nouveau. Il savait que si jamais il prenait l'aisance de retirer cette chose, son supplice ne serait que plus long encore. Haletant, tremblant, suant, il fixa l'ouverture entre-ouverte, une lueur de folie dansant dans ses yeux verts sombres.

Lentement, alors qu'Harry songeait à stopper de lui-même son clavaire, un grincement sinistre retentit et il vit enfin la haute silhouette surplombée d'une impeccable petite touffe de cheveux blonds purs. Gémissant d'envie jusqu'à lors réprimée, le brun dû se faire violence pour ne pas se jeter à ses pieds et le supplier. Avec une langueur horripilante, Draco marcha jusqu'à son aimé qui gisait là, presque avachi sur le sol poussiéreux. Il se posta finalement à un mètre de lui, le dominant de toute sa stature.

« Alors, as-tu aimé mon cadeau ? »

Harry ne pu lui répondre qu'en poussant un faible bruit pathétique.

« A en voir ta mine, je suppose que oui. » Le blond lui fit alors un de ses sourires en coin qui faisait fondre Harry.

« Tu veux que je te libère, je suppose ? »

Mais le Sauveur se sentait si excité qu'il en devenait incapable de répondre, ondulant à la recherche de contact sur le sol poussiéreux, son sexe pulsant difficilement contre son boxer, réclamant une grande attention, qui n'échappa pas au blond.

« Répond-moi, Harry ... »

Voyant qu'il devait faire avancer la situation, il rassembla le maximum de neurones possible.

« Ou-oui ...

-Bien, très bien, alors, approche-toi, s'il te plaît, sourit-il. »

Obéissant, bien qu'intérieurement révolté, Harry s'avança et tenta de se relever, en vain.

« Tu veux me faire plaisir à moi aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui … »

Draco se délesta alors de sa lourde robe de sorcier pour ne rester qu'en chemise et pantalon. Il amena sa main à ses cheveux et se décoiffa négligemment, et alla s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises bancales de la pièce.

« Viens, murmura-t-il. »

Il désigna de son doigt son aine, où un renflement significatif semblait tendre le tissu.

Harry, ses genoux cognant durement sur les pierres, le rejoignit et s'écroula presque entre ses cuisses. Tout frémissant, il détacha l'ouverture du pantalon et libéra sans plus d'intention la verge turgescente de son amour.

Alors que Draco plongeait tendrement ses doigts dans ses cheveux bruns, il embrassa fiévreusement la colonne de chair, son possesseur se crispant. S'imprégnant de l'odeur masculine, il fourra son nez dans les douces boucles blondes et commença la lente danse endiablée par des petits coups de langues sur la base. Appréciant son goût et sa chaleur, il remonta lentement jusqu'au gland qu'il entoura de sa bouche, sa langue le cajolant alors qu'un goutte nacrée perlait à sa tête. Son muscle humide allant la quérir, il creusa ses joues et aspira autant qu'il le put la tête, tétant comme à enfant à la recherche de son lait.

« Putain, merde, Harry ! », grogna le blond.

Souriant face au non contrôle de son aimé, Harry décida de se venger en engloutissant d'un coup son chibre, détendant sa gorge au maximum possible, pour le sucer en effectuant un va et vient qu'il voulait rapide. Le poids sur sa langue et sa saveur l'excitait au plus au point, et son effréné traitement amenait Draco au bord du précipice. Délaissant une cuisse, sa main alla rejoindre ses bourses qu'il massa tendrement, sous les gémissements indécents de l'homme sur lui. Levant les yeux vers le ciel, il eut le plaisir de voir Draco, en sueur, tremblant et haletant, ses yeux métalliques perdus dans les siens. Ainsi les rôles étaient inversés. Harry sourit et ria un peu. Draco rejeta soudainement la tête en arrière et siffla comme un serpent. Il agrippa les cheveux d'Harry et leva les hanches pour enfoncer plus profondément son sexe dans sa gorge, créant des bruits de succions indécents. Le plaisir coulait dans ses veines, brûlant son corps, enflammant ses sens. Sa bite était en feu, douloureuse de ne pas venir et ses hanches ne reposaient même plus sur le cul de la chaise tant l'orgasme était proche. Excité au possible, Harry empoigna ses fesses et le rapprocha encore plus de lui-même. Il voulait, il voulait qui jouisse dans ses bouche, qu'il lui donne tout, il voulait sentir ce pénis trembler avant de cracher, il voulait sentir son goût, son odeur, son plaisir, son âme …

Le sexe tapa une dernière fois au fond de sa gorge, et se vida de son énergie sur sa langue quémandeuse. Ce goût, si propre à Draco, lui donna des frissons de satisfaction. Et il savait que s'il n'y avait pas eu cette chose en lui pour l'en empêcher, Harry serait venu sur ses cuisses.

Se remettant doucement de ses émotions, Draco laissa son souffle s'apaiser, avachit sur la chaise. Il baissa son regard sur Harry et le vit avec son sourire insolent, l'air de dire « Alors, qui a prit son pied ? ». Se penchant jusqu'à ce que son visage se retrouve à quelques centimètres du brun, il lui répondit, le coin de la bouche relevé en un air mutin :

« T'inquiète pas, je ne risque pas de t'oublier... »

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Vous en avez pensé quoi ? Dîtes-moi s'il vous plaît, le lemon n'est pas une chose que j'ai vraiment l'habitude de faire x) <strong>

**Bises,**

**Vaurienne :)**


	10. La touffe

**Alors ? Qui a quatre jours de Week-End ? :'D**

**Disclaimer : Non, rien de rien ... je ne possède rien !**

**Paring : Harry et Draco, ou Draco et Harry, ou Drarry et Hadra (Uat ? Oo) ...**

**Rated : M, ils ne le seront pas tous, mais je signale (pro expert 8D) quand même ^_^**

**Statut : Complete, parce qu'il n'y aura techniquement jamais de fin, mais qu'elle peut s'arrêter où l'on veut !**

**Blog : Vous pouvez me retrouver sur vaurienne . eklablog . com (supprimez les espaces) Ou tapez sur google « à la vaurienne eklablog »**

* * *

><p>« Harry ?<p>

-Quoi ?

-Ne bouge surtout pas …

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu as un truc sur la tête ... »

Draco s'approcha doucement de son petit-ami qui reposait sagement sur le lit de préfet en chef, et l'œil apeuré du blond inquiéta le brun. Harry s'énerva et bougea la tête dans tous les sens, cherchant à faire tomber la raison de son tourment.

« Mais merde, quoi à la fin ?! C'est une bête c'est ça ?!

-Ah non, c'est bon.

-Quoi ?

-C'était juste tes cheveux, en fait. »

* * *

><p><strong>(Oui, drabble très con aujourd'hui xD)<strong>

**Walà :3 N'hésitez pas ;)**

**Vaurienne :)**


	11. Le porno, c'est rigolo !

**Hey ! Alors, qui compte rester glander sur ce soir ? :'D **

**Aujourd'hui, je vous sert un petit drabble dont je n'étais pas très fière au début. Je l'ai laissé comme ça toute l'après-midi puis j'ai eu l'idée d'un coup, et je me suis tapée un petit fou-rire, ne comprenez pas xD J'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que moi ! **

**Disclaimer : Non, rien de rien ... je ne possède rien !**

**Paring : Harry et Draco, ou Draco et Harry, ou Drarry et Hadra (Uat ? Oo) ...**

**Rated : M, ils ne le seront pas tous, mais je signale (pro expert 8D) quand même ^_^**

**Statut : Complete, parce qu'il n'y aura techniquement jamais de fin, mais qu'elle peut s'arrêter où l'on veut !**

**Blog : Vous pouvez me retrouver sur vaurienne . eklablog . com (supprimez les espaces) Ou tapez sur google « à la vaurienne eklablog »**

* * *

><p>Le vendredi soir pointait enfin le bout de son nez et le jeune brun se réjouissait de la nuit qui arrivait. Draco et Harry avaient peu de temps à passer ensemble, par ce fait, dès qu'une occasion se présente, ils n'hésitaient pas à se retrouver.<p>

Avançant tranquillement vers la chambre de préfet, Harry s'apprêtait à toquer lorsqu'il crut ouïr un bruit...

_« Haaaan ! Oh yes ! Fuuuuck ! Yeah ! »_

« Hey Dra- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU REGARDES ? »

Devant la porte de la chambre de blond, Harry n'en revenait pas. Pourquoi Merlin Draco regardait-il... ça ?

« C'est un porno moldu.

-Merci bien j'avais cru remarquer ! Mais pourquoi tu le regardes ?

-Je m'instruis, bien sûr.

-Avec un porno ?

-Bien sûr. »

Lentement, Draco se leva de son lit et se posta devant Harry, le dominant de sa hauteur, caressant sensuellement la joue, glissant sur son cou, avant de chuchoter près de son oreille :

« Mais c'est pour mieux te donner du plaisir, mon enfant ... »

D'un glapissement très viril, Harry se retrouva étendu sur le lit, la bête blonde se jetant sur son corps, lui promettant mille délices.

Et au loin, enfin pas très loin, un ordinateur portable moldu s'écriait ;

« Merci qui ? Merci Jacquie et Michel ! »

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? C'était comment ? :P <strong>

**Vaurienne ;) *retourne dans les tréfonds de ses futures fanfictions***


	12. Le casque

**Alors ? Comment fut votre dimanche ? Et qui ne travaille pas demain ? :'P **

**Disclaimer : Non, rien de rien ... je ne possède rien !**

**Paring : Harry et Draco, ou Draco et Harry, ou Drarry et Hadra (Uat ? Oo) ...**

**Rated : M, ils ne le seront pas tous, mais je signale (pro expert 8D) quand même ^_^**

**Statut : Complete, parce qu'il n'y aura techniquement jamais de fin, mais qu'elle peut s'arrêter où l'on veut !**

**Blog : Vous pouvez me retrouver sur vaurienne . eklablog . com (supprimez les espaces) Ou tapez sur google « à la vaurienne eklablog »**

* * *

><p>« Harry, t'as fouillé dans ma salle de bain dernièrement ?<p>

-Non, pourquoi ? Répondit le brun, l'innocence incarnée.

-Parce que je ne retrouve pas mon … Bon, laisse tomber.

-D'accord. »

Replongeant dans sa lecture du Quidditch à travers les âges, nouvelle édition, Harry écouta distraitement Draco fouiller dans tous les placards en jurant quand un grand « CRACK » éclata dans la chambre. L'Élu sursauta et fixa la petite chose qui venait d'apparaître, les yeux agrandis de surprise, quand le blond déboula, les cheveux aussi hirsutes que l'air de son visage.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, bon sang ! » hurla-t-il.

Il reconnut l'elfe de maison, Dobby, dans ses vêtements sales et sa passoire sur la tête, et voulut s'élancer pour le chasser quand celui-ci l'arrêta d'un geste.

« Calmez-vous, s'il vous plaît, Dobby voulait juste remercier Harry Potter ! » croassa l'être magique.

En un instant, Harry blêmit.

« Le remercier ? S'agaça Draco, et bien vas-y, elfe, remercie-le et fiche le camps !

-Oui, maître Draco » s'empressa Dobby.

Il s'avança vers le brun, brun qui pensait que son cœur allait jaillir de sa cage thoracique, et sortit de son vêtement un petit pot qu'il tendit.

« Vraiment, merci beaucoup Harry Potter, mais il ne fallait pas, ce pot de gel à l'air de valoir très cher, et Dobby n'a pas de cheveux … Mais il sent très bon et j'aime beaucoup m'en mettre _partout_ sur le corps ! »

Dobby s'inclina et transplana à nouveau, n'entendant pas le gémissement piteux d'Harry. Levant lentement son regard vers Draco. Debout, les poings serrés si fort que les jointures en blanchissait et que tout son corps tremblait, le brun sentit presquer son aura menaçante tenter de l'étrangler.

« Potter … Nous allons avoir une discussion toi et moi ... » gronde-t-il sourdement.

_« Gloups. »_

* * *

><p><strong>Comment c'était ? N'hésitez pas ;)<strong>

**Vaurienne :)**


	13. C'est précieux

**Hey ! Je viens de passer deux heures à me rouler dans la boue :'D #ons'enbatlesteaks**

**Disclaimer : Non, rien de rien ... je ne possède rien !**

**Paring : Harry et Draco, ou Draco et Harry, ou Drarry et Hadra (Uat ? Oo) ...**

**Rated : M, ils ne le seront pas tous, mais je signale (pro expert 8D) quand même ^_^**

**Statut : Complete, parce qu'il n'y aura techniquement jamais de fin, mais qu'elle peut s'arrêter où l'on veut !**

**Blog : Vous pouvez me retrouver sur vaurienne . eklablog . com (supprimez les espaces) Ou tapez sur google « à la vaurienne eklablog »**

* * *

><p>Dimanche matin, dans la Grande Salle, alors que les tables se remplissaient lentement de mines fatiguées, la table des Serpentards, elle, était en pleine ébullition.<p>

« Non mais franchement, Potter ? T'as craqué Dray ! Siffla Pansy.

-Soit pas jalouse, il faut croire que les cicatrices, ça l'excite, se moqua Zabini. »

Malfoy, légèrement courbaturé de sa nuit passée, se lassait des diatribes sans arrêt lancées à l'encontre de son petit-ami.

« Je comprends que le type héros qui sauve le monde puisse te plaire, mais merde, Potter quoi ! S'insurgea encore la brune.

-Ouais, surtout qui se trimbale encore avec ses vieilles fringues. C'était pas hyper important pour toi le style ?

-Ça l'est toujours. Sauf que ce qu'il y en dessous de ses guenilles miteuses, ça vaut de l'or. »

Alors que ses deux amis restaient coi, Draco termina tranquillement son toast, se leva, rejoignit la table des Gryffondors et, emportant Harry dans son sillage, sortit de la Salle, émoustillé par les images mentales du brun dans son plus moindre appareil.

« Attendez, Draco et Potter sortent ensemble ? » s'exclama Goyle, la bouche barbouillée de marmelade, ses petits yeux porcins écarquillés de stupeur.

* * *

><p><strong>Bon bah voilà ^_^ Je ne suis pas très satisfaite de celui-ci, je vais essayer de me rattraper demain ;)<strong>

**Vaurienne :)**


	14. La bête II LEMON !

**Ce soir, j'ai eu le temps, alors rien que pour vous, la suite de La bête ! Si vous n'avez pas lu le premier, je vous invite fortement à le faire, c'est directement lié x) **

**Disclaimer : Non, rien de rien ... je ne possède rien !**

**Paring : Harry et Draco, ou Draco et Harry, ou Drarry et Hadra (Uat ? Oo) ...**

**Rated : M, ils ne le seront pas tous, mais je signale (pro expert 8D) quand même ^_^**

**Statut : Complete, parce qu'il n'y aura techniquement jamais de fin, mais qu'elle peut s'arrêter où l'on veut !**

**Blog : Vous pouvez me retrouver sur vaurienne . eklablog . com (supprimez les espaces) Ou tapez sur google « à la vaurienne eklablog »**

* * *

><p><em>« Alors, qui a prit son pied ? ». Se penchant jusqu'à ce que son visage se retrouve à quelques centimètres du brun, il lui répondit, le coin de la bouche relevé en un air mutin :<em>

_« T'inquiète pas, je ne risque pas de t'oublier... »_

Harry déglutit nerveusement à cette phrase, ne perdant pas pour autant son sourire moqueur.

« J'ai hâte de voir ça, parce que pour l'instant... ! » ricana-t-il

Grondant devant l'insolence du brun, Draco saisit ses épaules et le poussa impétueusement sur le sol, le rejoignant dans sa chute pour le chevaucher et le bloquer au sol.

Soufflant de douleur, l'Élu esquissa un geste pour se débattre, en vain, puisque Draco se faufila habilement entre ses membres, glissant une jambe entre les siennes et s'alignant parfaitement avec son bassin. Satisfait de le voir ainsi soumit, il lui accorda un long et langoureux baiser, taquin, lent et à la fois tendre, caressant mutuellement leurs langues en un ballet improvisé. L'allégresse prit possession de lui et Harry ne se soucia même plus de Draco qui prenait grand soin de le délester de ses vêtements bien trop encombrants pour la suite des événements. Toujours en le dominant, le blond se releva pour admirer son chef d'oeuvre d'un Harry totalement à sa merci. Il n'était plus qu'une chose dans ses bras, et cette situation était trop exceptionnelle pour être gâchée.

« Retourne-toi, Harry … » ronronna-t-il

Il obéit et roula paresseusement sur lui-même, appuyant son ventre contre le par-terre crasseux, rendu complètement perdu.

Draco sourit malicieusement à la vue des petites fesses rebondies de son amant. Il s'était donné la lourde tâche de le remplumer particulièrement à cet endroit au début de leur relation, le Quidditch et la tarte à la mélasse aidant copieusement. Il n'essaya même pas de retenir ses mains lorsqu'elle partirent à l'assaut des deux monticules de chairs rosés, les massant allègrement, et tremblant quand Harry commença à onduler sur le sol, avant de siffler de douleur face à la dure réalité de la pierre. Pas trop sadique non plus, Draco invoqua une épaisse couverture qui se glissa sous Harry, qui expira un soupir de contentement. Le blond s'abaissa et alla promener ses lèvres sur le dos hâlé de son compagnon, insistant sur les cicatrices et les grains de beauté parsemés ci et là, embrasant son corps d'un feu plus ardent encore. Il geignit en réponse et s'arqua, relevant son fessier au regard de Draco, glapissant lorsqu'il sentit se faire écarter, son intimité exposée au froid de la salle. Il sentit alors Draco haleter dans son dos, visiblement émoustillé par la vue.

« Oh Merlin, acheter cette chose moldue est la meilleure idée que je n'ai jamais eue.

-Rien que- Rien que çaah ? Soupira Harry »

Draco délaissa son dos pour s'empresser de jeter un coup d'oeil avisé au mystérieux objet.

« J'en étais sûr, il est parfait... »

Il fit alors pour la première fois attention aux vibrations qu'émettait la chose, et approcha sa main jusqu'à en toucher le bout, effleurant les parois d'Harry, avant d'attraper presque religieusement le bout dépassant et de le tirer vers lui, récoltant un long gémissement lorsqu'il le fit gentiment revenir de quelques millimètres. Malin, réitéra l'action, un peu plus profondément cette fois.

Face au plaisir qu'il rêvait depuis le début de l'après-midi, son partenaire ondula plus furieusement contre le tapis, en quête de toujours plus, et tendit sa croupe au blond en une supplication silencieuse. Il sentit Draco exalté et insista un peu plus. Lui accordant cette faveur, Draco empoigna fermement son bassin, présenté à quatre patte maintenant, et saisit le jouet pour le faire aller et venir avec une langueur exagérée, rendant fou le brun qui n'avait plus qu'une envie, venir.

Il pleura de frustration, émit des suppliques, et enfin Draco s'autorisa à parcourir pleinement l'anus d'Harry. L'objet, d'un vert étincelant, légèrement humide, semblait être une extension de sa main.

Harry fit un lourd effort et parvînt à se hisser sur ses genoux, entraînant le blond, appuyant leur torse l'un contre l'autre et passant ses bras autour du cou de son tortionnaire pour le sentir toujours plus proche, allant en rythme avec la main qui guidait le jouet en lui. Même essoufflé, il pencha la tête pour entremêler sa langue à sa jumelle, râlant sourdement sous le plaisir qui l'envahissait. Darco laissa son autre main parcourir le torse d'Harry pour aller pincer ses tétons et griffer ses abdos récemment acquis. Sifflant de nouveau, le brun augmenta la rapidité de ses mouvements et sentit sa fin plus proche que jamais, ses bourses se faisant douloureusement pleines.

Draco ne se retînt alors plus et empoigna le sexe de son amant pour copier son mouvement, passant l'ongle de son pousse contre la fente recouverte de liquide séminal. De sa main droite, il entama un va et vient circulaire, frottant toutes la largeur des parois et frappant enfin ce point si sensible qu'il avait délibérément évité. Tout le corps de son amant se tendit, le plaisir semblant tourbilloné dans son ventre avant d'exploser, enflamment sa verge, ses lèvres s'ouvrant pour pousser un cri libérateur pourtant silencieux alors qu'il commençait à convulser, crachant des jets de spermes sur la couverture rouge carmin, puis tombant soudainement en avant, retenu de justesse par Draco. Il le déposa lentement au sol, s'allongeant à ses côtés, lui prodiguant de tendres caresses sur les cheveux complètement fous.

« Woaw, Draco... C'était … Woaw ! souffla Harry après un long moment.

-Quelle éloquence, pouffa Draco, mais crois-moi, c'est loin d'être finit ... »

Et alors que le brun pensait enfin pouvoir se reposer après cette longue journée, il sentit le sexe de Draco appuyer contre sa cuisse, entièrement remit de son précédent orgasme.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? :P Des avis ? Hot or not ? Il y aura peut-être encore une suite, mais aucune idée de quand x) <strong>

**Bisous, **

**Vaurienne :P**


	15. Serpentardesque

**Hey, ça va ? C'était vraiment short ce soir en temps, je m'excuse pour le léger retard et la pauvre qualité de ce drabble, mais c'est mieux que rien ;)**

**Disclaimer : Non, rien de rien ... je ne possède rien !**

**Paring : Harry et Draco, ou Draco et Harry, ou Drarry et Hadra (Uat ? Oo) ...**

**Rated : M, ils ne le seront pas tous, mais je signale (pro expert 8D) quand même ^_^**

**Statut : Complete, parce qu'il n'y aura techniquement jamais de fin, mais qu'elle peut s'arrêter où l'on veut !**

**Blog : Vous pouvez me retrouver sur vaurienne . eklablog . com (supprimez les espaces) Ou tapez sur google « à la vaurienne eklablog »**

* * *

><p>« Harry …<p>

-Quoi ?

-J'ai envie de toi là …

-Moi aussi … Mais j'ai le devoir de potion à faire pour demain … Ça va me prendre _des heures …_

_-_Je te le ferais promis ! »

Harry eu juste le temps de penser que décidément, le Serpentard était trop influençable, avant que le blond ne lui torture le cou de la plus délicieuse des façons.

* * *

><p>Alors ? :P<p>

Vaurienne :)


	16. Le pouvoir de la marmelade

**Coucou tout le monde ? Ça va ? J'veux vous remercier pour hier, vous avez fait péter le compteur de visites sur le blog, et vous y êtes pour beaucoup ;)**

**Disclaimer : Non, rien de rien ... je ne possède rien !**

**Paring : Harry et Draco, ou Draco et Harry, ou Drarry et Hadra (Uat ? Oo) ...**

**Rated : M, ils ne le seront pas tous, mais je signale (pro expert 8D) quand même ^_^**

**Statut : Complete, parce qu'il n'y aura techniquement jamais de fin, mais qu'elle peut s'arrêter où l'on veut !**

**Blog : Vous pouvez me retrouver sur vaurienne . eklablog . com (supprimez les espaces) Ou tapez sur google « à la vaurienne eklablog »**

* * *

><p>21h17<p>

_« Harry, je t'attends dans la Salle sur Demande dans une heure, Draco »_

21h23

_« ? »_

21h36

_« T'as pas reçu mon message ? »_

21h42

_« Tu fais la gueule ? »_

21h44

_« Harry, je t'aime. »_

21h47

« ... »

21h59

_« Si tu savais tout ce que j'imagine de te faire là ... »_

22h

_« Genre utiliser ces menottes qu'on a acheté l'autre jour ... »_

22h13

_« Chaton ? »_

22h16

_« Putain mais répond-moi, qu'est-ce que j'ai fais de mal ? »_

22h20

_« T'as pas aimé que je te lubrifie à la marmelade ? »_

22h21

_« Putain mais ton « Chaton » est sous la douche ! Tu as violé nos yeux ! R.W »_

22h21

_« ... » _

22h30

_« J'arrive Draco, chauffe le lit. »_

* * *

><p>Eheh. Alors ? :P<p>

Vaurienne ;)


	17. Rogue

**Alors ? Contente d'être en Week-end ? :'D**

**Ce soir c'est un drabble que j'ai vraiment eu du mal à écrire, panne d'inspiration, et c'est loin d'être mon préféré x) En plus je suis malade T^T**

**Demain j'essaye d'écrire la fin du lemon *ne promet rien***

**Disclaimer : Non, rien de rien ... je ne possède rien !**

**Paring : Harry et Draco, ou Draco et Harry, ou Drarry et Hadra (Uat ? Oo) ...**

**Rated : M, ils ne le seront pas tous, mais je signale (pro expert 8D) quand même ^_^**

**Statut : Complete, parce qu'il n'y aura techniquement jamais de fin, mais qu'elle peut s'arrêter où l'on veut !**

**Blog : Vous pouvez me retrouver sur vaurienne . eklablog . com (supprimez les espaces) Ou tapez sur google « à la vaurienne eklablog »**

* * *

><p>La sonnerie retentissait enfin, signant la fin des cours. D'un seul homme, tous les élèves se levèrent pour s'échapper de l'humidité désagréable que leur imposait les cachots. Un regard vert et un autre gris se croisèrent, une lueur de malice brillant d'un éclat lumineux à la pensée de se retrouver dans quelques heures.<p>

« Potter ... »

La voix autoritaire et lourde de Rogue fit couler une sueur froide dans le dos d'Harry.

« Oui, professeur ? Demanda-t-il innocemment

« Je voulais vous … féliciter, pour votre dernier devoir, bien que je vous soupçonne d'utiliser des moyens un peu moins... conventionnels, dirais-je …

-Professeur, avez-vous quelque chose de particulier à me demander ? Sourit insolemment Harry, pas dupe de sa maladroite flatterie.

-Ne profitez pas de votre chance, Potter, elle pourrait bien tourner. »

Rogue jeta un coup d'oeil vers la porte de la salle d'où un éclat doré dépassait légèrement.

« En fait, Potter, j'aurais besoin d'un renseignement.

-Et quel honneur ?

-Celui du souvenir que j'ai de la dernière fois que je vous ai aperçu vous et Draco à dix mètres de la salle commune de Serpentards. »

Le brun déglutit longuement. Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce moment. Il en eut des chaleurs.

« Et donc, professeur ?

-J'ai besoin de savoir … ce que veux Draco pour … pour Noël. »

Harry cligna des yeux un instant, avant de rire gravement.

« Je ne pensais pas que vous vous souciez du Noël de Draco.

-En revanche je me souviens très bien de vos gémissements, Potter.

-Il m'a parlé des chaussures en python seulement trouvable en France hier, il s'est plaint de ne pas pouvoir se déplacer librement à cause de Poudlard pour les acheter, déballa-t-il rapidement.

-Très bien. Vous êtes libre. Mais ne répétez cela à personne, surtout à Draco.

-De rien. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne dévoilerais pas le meilleur en vous. » termina Harry avec un clin d'oeil.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Vous avez quand même aimé ? :'P<strong>

**Vaurienne :)**


	18. La bête III

**Hey ! Ça va bien ?**

**Ouah, j'ai jamais autant galéré à écrire la fin d'un lemon. Il m'a fallut trois heures entières (entrecoupées de longues vidéos YT certes maiiiis ... xD) pour deux pauvres pages word ! Et en plus je n'en suis pas hyper fière ...**

**Je pense réunir les trois parties un OS, à part de ce recueil, que je retravaillerais un peu néanmoins, histoire de x) Donc ne vous étonnez pas de le retrouver prochainement dans ma liste de stories ! **

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même :)**

**Disclaimer : Non, rien de rien ... je ne possède rien !**

**Paring : Harry et Draco, ou Draco et Harry, ou Drarry et Hadra (Uat ? Oo) ...**

**Rated : M, ils ne le seront pas tous, mais je signale (pro expert 8D) quand même ^_^**

**Statut : Complete, parce qu'il n'y aura techniquement jamais de fin, mais qu'elle peut s'arrêter où l'on veut !**

**Blog : Vous pouvez me retrouver sur vaurienne . eklablog . com (supprimez les espaces) Ou tapez sur google « à la vaurienne eklablog »**

* * *

><p>« Et crois-moi, tu vas crier ...<p>

-Draco, je suis pas sûr de pouvoir le supporter …

-Je m'en fiche. »

Sur ces mots le blond passa par dessus son corps et alla quérir ces lèvres gercées de leurs baisers, les taquinant encore et toujours, baladant ses mains le long des côtes, éraflant la peau de ses ongles parfaitement coupés. Harry et son derme sensibilisé ne pouvaient que frémir en réponse, un gloussement inopportun s'échappant du moment terriblement sensuel.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu ris ? S'enquiert alors Draco

-Tu me chatouilles. »

Un autre rire lui échappa et Draco le griffa avec bien plus de rudesse le ventre, laissant des traînées rougeâtres sur la chair. Sa bouche se dirigea vers son cou, apposant sa marque et le mordillant doucement, puis elle glissa vers sa pomme d'Adam qu'elle suçota un moment, se gorgeant des couinements poussés par son amant, suivit la fine toison brune pour taquiner les deux tétons roses et durcis pour les triturer entre ses dents. Ses deux mains loin d'être inactives passèrent sur ses cuisses pour les caresser, remontant doucement vers son intimité élargie et sa verge.

« Alors, je croyais que tu ne pourrais pas le supporter ? » ricana Draco, un air mutin accroché sur ses lèvres.

Il n'eut qu'un faible grognement en guise de réponse, mais lorsqu'il empoigna sa virilité presque tendue pour la coller à la sienne, son corps s'arqua vers lui, ses jambes allant immédiatement s'enrouler autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher toujours plus près de lui. Une moue goguenarde peinte sur son visage, Draco entama un lent mouvement de va et viens pour la troisième fois de la soirée et acheva d'exciter le brun. Le sexe d'Harry mouillé de sperme et celui de Draco de salive se serpentaient en des bruits humides, la main de Draco faisant office de fourreau, celles d'Harry malmenant le tapis trempé de sueur.

« Draco, je suis prêt putain, siffla-t-il »

La tension prenait tout son corps, douloureusement plaisante et sa verge lui piquait d'avoir éprouver trop de plaisir.

Draco pouffa et n'eut qu'à saisir le hanches d'Harry pour s'aligner parfaitement avec cette intimité déjà préparée. Il se baissa pour l'effleurer de ses lèvres, collant leurs torses ensembles, permettant à Harry de l'enlacer en passant ses bras dans son dos et s'aida de main pur guider son gland dans l'antre chaude. Sans rudesse, il se gaîna, entrant millimètre par millimètre, se galvanisant de la chaleur moite et étroite, de son amant qui s'arquait en poussant un soupir douloureux, de leur étreinte, leurs baisers, leur souffle mélangé, leur sueur, leur amour, tout simplement.

Harry ouvrit ses yeux et ils commencèrent leur danse en même temps, rencontrant leurs bassins, ondulant voluptueusement, pendant ce qu'il leur paraissait un temps infini.

Malgré toute la tendresse du moment, ils furent rapidement frustrés, leurs mouvements devinrent forts et puissants, presque violents, et leurs cris augmentèrent en intensité, raisonnant entre les murs. Draco attrapa férocement les lèvres d'Harry, les mordant, suçant, léchant. Harry, par la puissance des coups de reins, reculait sensiblement en arrière, la douceur du tapis n'étant plus qu'un vague souvenir. Se relevant sur ses bras, Draco colla leurs fronts et fixa de ses yeux mercures les deux émeraudes luisantes de plaisirs. Son sexe tapa au fond de l'antre pour en sortir presque complètement, le froid n'ayant même pas le temps de toucher le sexe turgescent qu'il était déjà de nouveau enfouit. Leurs grognements se firent animal, ne perdant jamais l'attention de l'autre, même lorsque Draco frappa le point de plaisir d'Harry.

Lâchant le dos devenu à vif de par ses ongles, le brun alla branler son sexe, n'en pouvant plus et ferma ses yeux en sentant l'orgasme arriver avec une rapidité foudroyante. Il fut comme frappé par un éclair et son être trembla si fort que Draco aurait pu s'en inquiéter s'il n'était pas lui non plus prit par la jouissance en sentant les muscles d'Harry se resserrer en de spasmes divins. Son sperme se rependit dans l'étroit chemin et ne soucia même pas de l'essence de l'autre maculant son torse. A bout de force, il s'écroula sur son amant, l'écrasant de son poids, et cala son nez sur le haut de son crâne, reniflant les cheveux trempés de sueur.

Il leur fallut de longues minutes avant que leur souffle ne se calme, et encore plus longtemps pour Draco décide de se retirer et d'entraîner Harry dans ses bras en sentant son inconfort. Ils s'échangèrent quelques tendresses et taquineries avant de rapidement se nettoyer, ranger vaguement la salle, puis finalement s'habiller, partant main dans la main vers la chambre des préfets, gloussant d'avance sur les prochains desseins de galipettes qu'Harry et Draco prévoyaient.

Un peu plus loin, les portraits du château réintégraient leur place, se gaussant de la scène, racontant l'action aux absents pendant qu'un certain chevalier du Catogan se ventait que jamais aucun guerriers n'avait réunit autant de soldat pour une bataille.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà ! Le nombre de followers face au nombre de reviews me chagrine un peu, (d'ailleurs merci à Lilou et Brigitte d'être toujours là ! Z'êtes superbes ;)) Je ne vous oblige pas mais bon, avec le rythme effréné que demande ces drabbles, 'fin voilà quoi xD<strong>

**Gros bisous à tous et à demain ;)**

**Vaurienne :)**


	19. Poufsouffle

**Hey ! Tout le monde passe un bon WE ? Moi je suis guériiiiie ! **

**Disclaimer : Non, rien de rien ... je ne possède rien !**

**Paring : Harry et Draco, ou Draco et Harry, ou Drarry et Hadra (Uat ? Oo) ...**

**Rated : M, ils ne le seront pas tous, mais je signale (pro expert 8D) quand même ^_^**

**Statut : Complete, parce qu'il n'y aura techniquement jamais de fin, mais qu'elle peut s'arrêter où l'on veut !**

**Blog : Vous pouvez me retrouver sur vaurienne . eklablog . com (supprimez les espaces) Ou tapez sur google « à la vaurienne eklablog »**

* * *

><p>« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout putain ?! On avait dit 20h30 ! Il a une demi-heure de retard ! »<p>

Harry, dans son bel uniforme rouge et or, faisait furieusement les cent pas dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, agaçant prodigieusement ses comparses.

« Tu es sûr qu'il t'a dit 20h30 ?

-Certain, Hermione ! »

Il décida de s'asseoir sur le plus moelleux des fauteuils près de la cheminée, délogeant un Pattenron qui cracha en réponse.

« Oh, la ferme maudit chat ! »

Ignorant l'air révolté de son ami, Harry fixa méchamment les flammes, comme si elle étaient les responsables de tous les malheurs du monde.

Dans un coin de la pièce, Seamus et Dean observaient la scène avec attention, riant sous cape.

« Non mais franchement, pire qu'une fille ! C'est pourtant pas la première fois que Draco est retardé et Harry n'est pas un bon exemple non plus, qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

-Je crois que ce soir ça va faire six mois qu'ils sont ensemble. Alors tu penses venant d'eux c'est un miracle, ils veulent le fêter !

-Aaah, c'est donc ça ! »

Au même moment, Draco Malfoy arriva tranquillement dans la salle, pas un seul plis de travers, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

« Malfoy ! On avait dit- »cria Harry, avant de se stopper brusquement.

Draco fit apparaître de son dos un magnifique bouquet composé uniquement de Pensées toutes plus colorés les unes que les autres. Prenant un air désolé, il s'avança et sans un mot déposa les fleurs dans ses bras, le regardant dans les yeux.

Et Harry fondit.

Un sourire orna ses lèvres tandis que ces émeraudes brillaient de joie. Il effleura leurs lèvres en un chaste de baiser et, saisissant sa main, franchit le seuil de la porte vers un petit pique-nique cosy et romantique les attendaient à la Tour d'Astronomie.

Dean et Seamus, éberlué comme leurs congénères, rirent soudainement sous les soupirs vaincus et ajoutèrent :

« J'crois qu'ils auraient mieux fait d'aller à Poufsouffle ! »

Et au loin, un certain blond frissonna d'horreur.

* * *

><p><strong> J'aime me moquer de ma maison :33<strong>

**Vous avez aimé ? Oui ? Non ? Dîtes-le moi ;) Arriverons-nous à 50 reviews ? Ça serait top *^***

**Bisous bisous, **

**Vaurienne :)**


	20. Avada Kedevraaa

**Hey ! Pas trop dur ce lundi ? **

**Pour ce Drabble, j****e vous conseille de regarder cette vidéo: www . youtube watch? v=5mv- YFHH3Jk #t= 129, c'est TRES fortement conseillé, et puis même, c'est super drôle, une parodie d'Harry Potter si vous préférez x) Je la met sur mon blog en vidéo de la semaine, à droite, ça sera plus rapide et facile pour vous que de recopier le lien en entier ...**

**Disclaimer : Non, rien de rien ... je ne possède rien ! **

**Paring : Harry et Draco, ou Draco et Harry, ou Drarry et Hadra (Uat ? Oo) ...**

**Rated : M, ils ne le seront pas tous, mais je signale (pro expert 8D) quand même ^_^**

**Statut : Complete, parce qu'il n'y aura techniquement jamais de fin, mais qu'elle peut s'arrêter où l'on veut !**

**Blog : Vous pouvez me retrouver sur vaurienne . eklablog . com (supprimez les espaces) Ou tapez sur google « à la vaurienne eklablog »**

* * *

><p>Alors qu'Harry se déshabillait pour se mettre au lit, attendant que Draco le rejoigne, il entendit celui-ci fredonner un air pendant qu'il prenait ça douche<p>

_« Avada Kedevra ! Quel magnifique sort ! »_

Curieux, le brun, peu chaudement vêtu, s'approcha et tendit l'oreille, scrutant les sons au travers de la porte.

_« Avada Kedevra ! Il n'existe pas pire !_

_Ça veut dire pas d'Harry, il ira droit à la tombe ! _

Le susnommé hoqueta de surprise ! Mais qu'est-ce que Draco foutait ?

_C'est notre recette, pour l'anarchie !_

_Avada Kedevraaa ! »_

Harry ouvrit d'un geste la porte pour se trouver face à un blond semblant de fort bonne humeur, le rasoir à la main, les joues barbouillées de crème, fredonnant un air bien connu des dessins animés moldus incluant un lion, un phacochère et un suricate.

« Draco, qu'est-ce que tu chantais, à l'instant ?!

-Une berceuse, pourquoi ?

-Une berceuse ?!

-Ouais, mon père me la chantait tout le temps avant de me coucher. »

Face au sourcil relevé du blond en un regard perplexe, Harry abandonna et quitta la salle de bain, marmonnant dans sa barbe …

« Tu m'étonnes qu'il ne pouvait pas me supporter … Un putain de berceuse … Famille de blonds barges ...

-J'ai entendu ! Cria le barge

-Mmh»

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? ^^' J'ai pas trop de mérite sur celui-ci, mais j'ai vraiment bien ris avec cette vidéo, du coup j'ai eu envie d'en faire un Drabble x)<strong>

**Reviews ? *se fait petite* *puppy eyes no jutsu!***

**Bisous Bisous ;) **

**Vaurienne :)**


	21. Comme un serpent

**hello tout le monde ! Como esta ?**

**Disclaimer : Non, rien de rien ... je ne possède rien !**

**Paring : Harry et Draco, ou Draco et Harry, ou Drarry et Hadra (Uat ? Oo) ...**

**Rated : M, ils ne le seront pas tous, mais je signale (pro expert 8D) quand même ^_^**

**Statut : Complete, parce qu'il n'y aura techniquement jamais de fin, mais qu'elle peut s'arrêter où l'on veut !**

**Blog : Vous pouvez me retrouver sur vaurienne . eklablog . com (supprimez les espaces) Ou tapez sur google « à la vaurienne eklablog »**

* * *

><p>« Action ou vérité ?<p>

-Vérité. »

Dans la l'intimité de la Salle sur Demande, décorée simplement de coussins moelleux et de murs aux couleurs chaudes, le groupe composé de Serpentards et de Gryffondors grogne légèrement Harry répondait toujours vérité. Ennuyeux du point de vue de ses collègues, mesure de sécurité du point de vue du brun. Car à cet âge là, les défis ne consistent pas à faire trois fois le tour de la salle à cloche pied, loin de là … Ron reprit la parole.

« Bon, Ok. Alors Harry … Hm, je sais pas … Si ! Que t'as dit le choixpeau à ta répartition ? »

Harry rougit, à leur grand étonnement. Draco, à côté de lui, haussa un sourcil perplexe.

« Harry ? Demanda-t-il

-Eh bien … Vous allez pas me croire, mais il voulait m'envoyer à Serpentard ... » avoua-t-il timidement.

L'assemblée ne dit mot. Pas un mot avant que Ron, évidemment, ne s'emporte.

« Attends, quoi ?! Serpentard ? La maison des pires connards ?

-Weasley, c'est aussi celle des plus rusés, malins, ambitieux, et manipulateurs … » sourit en coin Blaise.

Draco, déjà très tendu depuis l'annonce, tourna son regard avec Harry, croisant dans ses yeux une certaine appréhension.

« Draco ? » L'appela le brun

Il déglutit longuement. Ce regard timide, presque soumis et candide, renfermait tellement de vices cachés... tellement de sournoiserie …

Il se leva d'un coup, saisit la main d'Harry et l'emmena en courant hors de la salle, direction les cachots, s'ils les atteignaient. Harry glapit de surprise et voulu le questionner, mais au contraire de lui, ses amis n'avaient pas loupé la protubérance qui s'était formée dans son caleçon aux paroles de Blaise … En voilà encore un autre qui allait passer une bonne soirée, soupirèrent-ils ensemble ...

* * *

><p><strong>#sors très loin<strong>

**Z'avez aimé ? Ou pas ? Dîtes le moi ;)**

**Bisous,**

**Vaurienne :)**


	22. On est dans la merde I

**Hey ! J'ai faillis rendre page blanche aujourd'hui, j'avais pas d'inspiration T^T D'ailleurs si vous avez des idée n'hésitez pas à me les dire !**

**Je commence une petite série de OS, un peu comme la bête, j'espère que vous aimerez !**

**Disclaimer : Non, rien de rien ... je ne possède rien !**

**Paring : Harry et Draco, ou Draco et Harry, ou Drarry et Hadra (Uat ? Oo) ...**

**Rated : M, ils ne le seront pas tous, mais je signale (pro expert 8D) quand même ^_^**

**Statut : Complete, parce qu'il n'y aura techniquement jamais de fin, mais qu'elle peut s'arrêter où l'on veut !**

**Blog : Vous pouvez me retrouver sur vaurienne . eklablog . com (supprimez les espaces) Ou tapez sur google « à la vaurienne eklablog »**

* * *

><p>Dans la Grande Salle, assit à une certaine table, appartenant à de certains Serpentards, un certain blond se demandait ce qui pouvait bien prendre autant de temps au brun pour se lever. Surtout qu'il savait bien que le jeudi, il y avait de la tarte à la mélasse pour le petit-déjeuner.<p>

Haussant les épaules mais gardant quand même un œil scrutateur sur la porte, Draco continua de manger, écoutant distraitement ses amis. Il réagit seulement lorsqu'il se fit pousser par Pansy, ignorant sa plaidoirie alors qu'elle clamait son innocence.

Draco avait déjà fini de déjeuner, sans son brun pour l'occuper, mais restai à table, puisqu'il restait encore environ une demi heure avant le premier cours de la matinée.

Il grogna en voyant Granger et Weasley arriver, seuls, et s'apprêtait à se rendre au dortoir de son compagnon pour le forcer à se réveiller, lorsqu'il sentit deux mains se poser à plat sur ses cuisses. Il hoqueta de surprise et regarda immédiatement sous le bois, ne voyant rien à part ses deux jambes et celles des autres. Il tenta de toucher ses choses qui reposaient sur ses cuisses mais elles l'évitait chaque fois. Et soudain, il comprit en déglutissant nerveusement.

Les mains caressèrent ses cuisses, les massant doucement, remontant inévitablement vers le haut. Elles atterrirent finalement sur les boutons de son pantalon qu'elle défirent un à un, lentement, observée par un Draco très motivé. Il ferma les yeux, se demandant pourquoi son amant se faisait aussi pervers à cet instant. Un main caressait son sexe à travers le tissu, de manière un peu brutale, qui fit froncer les doux sourcils du blond. Il rouvrit les yeux, et découvrit à l'entrée de salle, Harry Potter, qui le regardait de manière peu amène.

« Harry ?!» Souffla-t-il, complètement perdu.

Le brun s'élança vers lui, le regard colérique et Draco sauta du banc, incrédule, et jeta un _Finite Incantatem_ sur la chose en dessous de la table, qui révéla un Ginny Weasley dont la couleur des cheveux s'accordait magnifiquement à son teint. Il allait lui crier dessus, mais un violent coup de poing lui coupa la chique. Il tomba à genou, regardant Harry qui lui même tournait son regard sur Ginny, sa colère se transforma alors en une surprise abasourdie.

« On est dans la merde … » pensa Draco.

* * *

><p><strong>Alouuuurs ? C'était bien ? (Je ne suis pas responsable de la fille en moi qui aime faire passer Ginny pour une méchante, en vrai, je l'aime bien xP)<strong>

**Bisous, **

**Vaurienne ;)**


	23. On est dans la merde II

**hey ! J'ai vu que le petit Drabble d'hier à semblé vous plaire, du coup je sors la suite aujourd'hui :) Mais pas sûr pour demain x) (Et bon anniversaire pour la Guest d'hier xP Merci pour ta review :p)**

**Disclaimer : Non, rien de rien ... je ne possède rien !**

**Paring : Harry et Draco, ou Draco et Harry, ou Drarry et Hadra (Uat ? Oo) ...**

**Rated : M, ils ne le seront pas tous, mais je signale (pro expert 8D) quand même ^_^**

**Statut : Complete, parce qu'il n'y aura techniquement jamais de fin, mais qu'elle peut s'arrêter où l'on veut !**

**Blog : Vous pouvez me retrouver sur vaurienne . eklablog . com (supprimez les espaces) Ou tapez sur google « à la vaurienne eklablog »**

* * *

><p>« Ginny ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?" s'exclama Harry.<p>

Le rousse ne dit rien, se contentant de sortir de sa cachette, ayant la candeur d'avoir au moins l'air penaude.

Le regard d'Harry se tourna ensuite vers Draco et celui-ci le vit froncer les sourcils dangereusement. Voyant l'orage arriver, Draco lui saisit le bras et lui murmura que la Grande Salle n'était pas le meilleur choix pour faire éclater une dispute. Se dégageant violemment, Harry tourna les talons et s'élança vers la sortie, se retournant pour s'assurer que Draco le suivait bien et apostropha la jeune fille.

« Ginny, tu viens aussi. »

Le trio se rendit jusque dans un couloir peu emprunté, ignorant les yeux avides qui les accompagnaient, et s'arrêtèrent non loin du tableau menant aux cuisines.

Harry prit une grande respiration et se retourna enfin, faisant face à une rousse qui semblait trouver l'irrégularité des pierres intéressantes et un blond qui devait se retenir de l'enlacer, tant il paraissait nerveux et totalement perdu, ne comprenant rien à la situation. Pourquoi la belette femelle avait-elle fait ça ? Pourquoi Harry ne comprenait pas la situation et avait l'air aussi en colère ? Il voulait régler ça.

« Bon, ok, expliquez-moi. »

Le blond ouvrit la bouche mais Ginny s'avança un pas devant lui, voulant prendre la parole avant lui. Draco la regarda avec un air de dégoût, celle-ci relevant la tête pour regarder Harry.

« Je n'ai rien à t'expliquer, Harry... »annonça-t-elle calmement.

Les yeux de Draco étaient à deux doigts de sortir de leurs orbites, surtout lorsque Ginny lui saisit la main et le regarda dans les yeux, l'air totalement amoureuse du blond. Bon sang mais il ne comprenait rien ! Ils se détestaient merde ! Qu'est-ce quelle croyait faire là ?!La surprise l'empêcha de la repousser, et son incompréhension se refléta sur son visage. Harry le vit, mais préféra leur foncer dessus d'un pas rageur, séparant leurs mains entrelacées pour se diriger ailleurs, n'importe où, laissant les deux derrière lui, soulagé cependant d'entendre les pas accourir derrière lui.

Draco sentait vraiment qu'il était dans la grosse merde avec Harry, s'il pouvait ainsi s'exprimer.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? C'était bien ? Ça mérite une review ? :P<strong>

**Bisous, Vaurienne ;)**


	24. Elle est dans la merde III

**Yay ! Comment va le monde ? Enfin en WE ! Je suis crevée perso ! Mes yeux tombent ;_; Mais avant, Koh-Lanta ! Meurs, Moundir ! MEUUUUURS xD**

**J'suis gentille, je vous ai fait la suite de la merde ;) (Un gros poutou à Brigitte et Lilou encore une fois pour leur fidélité, vos reviews me font bien rire ;) )**

**Disclaimer : Non, rien de rien ... je ne possède rien !**

**Paring : Harry et Draco, ou Draco et Harry, ou Drarry et Hadra (Uat ? Oo) ...**

**Rated : M, ils ne le seront pas tous, mais je signale (pro expert 8D) quand même ^_^**

**Statut : Complete, parce qu'il n'y aura techniquement jamais de fin, mais qu'elle peut s'arrêter où l'on veut !**

**Blog : Vous pouvez me retrouver sur vaurienne . eklablog . com (supprimez les espaces) Ou tapez sur google « à la vaurienne eklablog »**

* * *

><p>Harry marcha jusqu'à un couloir qui faisait le croisement entre les deux directions vers lesquelles ils devront aller pour leur prochain cours, respirant par de grandes bouffées pour se calmer et analyser, et attendit que Draco le rejoigne, ce qui ne tarda pas.<p>

Harry observa sa mine grave et sérieuse avant de souffler lourdement.

« Bon, écoute Draco, je-

-Je n'aime vraiment pas avoir à m'expliquer mais je t'assure que ce n'est qu'un idiot malentendu. Je t'attendais et je croyais que c'était toi avec ta cape d'Invisibilité sous la table. Mais ce n'était pas pareil alors à ce moment j'ai relevé les yeux et je t'ai vu-

-Et je t'ai vu avec cet air sexy que tu as seulement lorsque nous sommes tous les deux », le coupa Harry en haussant un sourcil sarcastique.

Draco le regarda d'un air perdu. Il avait toujours l'air en colère, mais ironisait avec lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il n'allait pas ?

«Écoute, je suis peut-être un Gryffondor mais je ne suis pas débile. J'ai bien vu que tu étais aussi pommé que moi. Je ne vais pas faire comme dans ces romans à l'eau de rose et te quitter sur une bête histoire. Ce qui me met en colère, c'est que-argh, pourquoi elle à fait ça ? »

Le Serpentard fut envahi par le soulagement, il ne voulait vraiment pas faire face à un brun en furie, et s'autorisa à prendre délicatement le brun dans ses bras.

« Je veux dire, continua Harry, Ginny ne ferait pas ce genre de blague, pas jusqu'à ce point, et elle avait l'air tellement bizarre … C'est comme si elle ne savait plus quoi faire, tout à l'heure. »

Draco, remplaçant son sourire lorsqu'il renifla les cheveux par une mine sérieuse, réfléchissant à ces paroles, puis lui murmura dans le cou :

« Tu crois vraiment que c'est une blague ? Peut-être qu'elle n'a pas digéré votre séparation. »

Il serra les dents à ces mots.

« On en a déjà parlé, Ginny n'est pas comme ça.

-Tu sembles être persuadé de bien la connaître, mais n'as-tu pas eu la preuve qu'elle était imprévisible ?

-Si, mais …

-Je suis presque sûr qu'elle te veut. Je te l'ai déjà dit.

-Oui, mais …

-Et peut-être même que ce qu'elle vient de faire était un plan pour nous séparer...

-Oui mais …

-Et que ça aurait marché si je n'avais pas une si bonne influence sur toi...

-Oui, mais … Eh !

-Et qu'elle ne s'arrêtera pas en si bon chemin.

-Sûrement, mais je vais lui parler.

-Ça ne fonctionnera pas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

-Harry, laisse-moi faire.

-Merlin, non Draco !

-Je ne lui ferais pas de mal ! Écoute, je suis plus doué que toi pour ça, aucun mal ne lui sera fait, je découvrirais la vérité par mes propres moyens, je te le promets. Et si ça ne marche pas, je te laisse faire.

-Non, Draco, je te connais, ça va mal finir, je le sens !

-Je te jure de te laisser me dominer ! » S'exclama Draco.

Harry marqua une pause et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Pour de vrai ? Dit-il

-Promis.

-C'est ok, alors. »

La sonnerie retentit et Draco était prêt à partir quand Harry le retînt

« Mais ne lui fait pas de mal ! »

Draco hocha la tête et s'en alla à son cours de runes, une seule pensée à la tête

« Elle est dans la merde ... »

* * *

><p><strong>Vous trouvez que la personnalité de Draco est bafouée ? Qu'il ne fait pas Serpentard ? Eh bien disons que lui aussi a été influencé par Harry ;)<strong>

**Reviews pour THE suite ? (en fait je ne sais pas du tout la suite de l'histoire xD je l'invente en l'écrivant ;P)**

**Bisous bisous et bonne nuit, **

**Vaurienne ;)**


	25. Elle, elle est vraiment dans la merde IV

**Salut tout le monde ? Ça farte ? *pan***

**Encore la suite de la petite histoire, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise ^-^ Vos suggestions m'ont inspirée, même si j'avais déjà l'idée en tête, et ça s'est fait naturellement ! **

**Disclaimer : Non, rien de rien ... je ne possède rien !**

**Paring : Harry et Draco, ou Draco et Harry, ou Drarry et Hadra (Uat ? Oo) ...**

**Rated : M, ils ne le seront pas tous, mais je signale (pro expert 8D) quand même ^_^**

**Statut : Complete, parce qu'il n'y aura techniquement jamais de fin, mais qu'elle peut s'arrêter où l'on veut !**

**Blog : Vous pouvez me retrouver sur vaurienne . eklablog . com (supprimez les espaces) Ou tapez sur google « à la vaurienne eklablog »**

* * *

><p>Draco ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser, et s'agaçait de voir Harry lui dire des choses comme « tu vois, j'avais raison ! » ou encore des très spirituels « je te l'avais dit ! »<p>

Et finalement, lasse, Draco passa à l'offensive.

Son plan était simple. Provoquer la Gryffondor, qui ne manquera pas de réagir, lui en soutirer des informations puis, grâce à un sort de son crû, montrer à Harry les résultats de ses recherches, puis se préparer mentalement à se soumettre pour la première fois de sa vie. Non, en fait, ce n'était vraiment pas simple.

Tout se passa un mardi soir, Harry était au Quidditch, Ron et Hermione également, et Ginny Weasley, bien sûr. Il avait étudié ses habitudes jusqu'à savoir à quelle heure environ elle sortait du vestiaire, soit environ dix minutes après Harry.

Accoudé nonchalamment contre un des murs de pierre, Draco apostropha la rousse au moment où elle sortit.

« Hey, la Belette ! Tu viens de te faire sauter par un énième gars ? C'est qui cette fois ? Neville Longdubat ? Je ne te savais pas aussi désespérée. »

Insulter sa famille, son honneur et ses amis. Combo parfait selon Draco.

Ginny se retourna lentement, comme en proie à une immense colère er darda Draco de son regard le plus mauvais.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as, Malfoy ? Tu crois que parce que tu es le petit joujou d'Harry tu es surpuissant ? Peut-être que lui est aveugle, mais toi je te vois comme tu es une ignoble petite fouine répugnante ! » Cingla-t-elle, le visage transformé par le dégoût.

Draco pensa qu'elle ne faisait de toute évidence pas dans la dentelle, pour une fille. Mais c'était une Weasley, donc difficilement associable avec le terme « fille. ».

« Quoi ? Tu crois mieux convenir pour Harry, que moi ?

-N'importe qui serais mieux que toi, Malfoy ! cracha-t-elle

-Quelle douleur, humiliation ça a dû être lorsqu'il t'a préféré à moi … Tu dois tellement regretter de ne pas avoir eu le temps de baisser son caleçon, une expérience en moins ! Quel précieux trophée cela aurait fait, hein, la Belette ?

-Je regrette surtout de ne pas pouvoir de sortir de tes griffes, grogna-t-elle, les poings si serrés que ses jointure en blanchissaient, à la différence de son visage qui lui rougeoyait.

-Voilà donc la raison de ta stupide blague de jeudi dernier … tu es tellement pathétique … Mais j'avais pourtant bien prévenu Harry, que-

-Mais de quoi tu parles ? Le coupa-t-elle.

Draco, qui s'était détourné comme prêt à partir, la regarda d'un air surpris. La mine de la rousse elle-même semblait perplexe.

-De ce matin où tu t'es glissé sous la table des Serpentards pour me toucher, et par ce fait détruire mon couple.

-Arrête de raconter des conneries, Malfoy. » Son ton était déterminé.

« Tu ne t'en rappelles pas ? Hasarda-t-il.

-Non ! Et tu n'es pas le premier à me poser cette question, alors soit tu m'expliques, soit je vais chercher ma baguette et là je te jure que Harry n'aura d'autre choix que de se tourner vers quelqu'un d'autre !

-Quels sont tes souvenirs de cette matinée ? »

Ginny le regarda avec un air suspicieux.

-Je me suis levée en retard et je suis arrivée juste à l'heure pour mon cours. Pourquoi ? Elle grogna.

-As-tu vu des choses différentes où anormales ?

-Non, non ! Quoi à la fin ?!

-Des personnes qui t'ont semblé bizarres ?

-Non ,je te dis ! Attends ! Si, y'a ta garce de Parkinson qui n'arrêtait pas de me regarder. D'ailleurs, si elle continue, j'irais la voir personnellement ! »

Les différentes révélations prirent une suite logique et Draco, stupéfait et vraiment, vraiment très en colère, parti en direction de la salle commune des Serpentards, ignorant les cris outrés derrière lui.

Elle, elle était vraiment dans la merde.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Ça mérite une review ? 'D'ailleurs Merci à Matsuyama ! Re-bienvenue x)<strong>

**Bisous Bisous, Vaurienne :)**


	26. Elle, elle est vraiment dans la merde V

**Hello tout le monde ! Ce soir, pour compenser mon retard (J'ai été voir Hunger Games 3 *^*) je vous livre la fin de la petite série de la merde ! Certaines d'entre vous ont deviné le dénouement, bravo !**

**Je vous le dit tout de suite, je ne me suis pas relue, mais ça devrait aller quand même ;)**

**Disclaimer : Non, rien de rien ... je ne possède rien !**

**Paring : Harry et Draco, ou Draco et Harry, ou Drarry et Hadra (Uat ? Oo) ...**

**Rated : M, ils ne le seront pas tous, mais je signale (pro expert 8D) quand même ^_^**

**Statut : Complete, parce qu'il n'y aura techniquement jamais de fin, mais qu'elle peut s'arrêter où l'on veut !**

**Blog : Vous pouvez me retrouver sur vaurienne . eklablog . com (supprimez les espaces) Ou tapez sur google « à la vaurienne eklablog »**

* * *

><p>La nuit était déjà tombée et salle commune des Serpentards rougeoyait sous la lumière provenant du feu et des différentes bougies flottant ci et là. Quand Draco franchit le seuil de sa maison, il fut tout de suite interpellé par des « Hey Malfoy » « Salut Malfoy » « Douce soirée, hein Malfoy ? » qu'il ignora. Il parcourut soigneusement la salle de son éclat argenté et sourit machiavéliquement en ne constatant aucune trace de la brune traîtresse. Draco choisit de ne pas aller la tirer de son dortoir, mais de au contraire la laisser mijoter un long moment.<p>

Il repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu et se dirigea vers la maison de l'ennemi, décidé à ne pas passer une soirée loin de son brun.

Draco passa à la phase d'observation dès le lendemain. Il étudia les manières de Parkinson en détails, ses habitudes, ses tics aussi. Elle se réveilla à six heures environ tous les matins puis restait presque une heure à faire il ne savait quoi. Ensuite elle descendait à la Grande Salle aux alentours de sept heures et demie et mangeait deux tartines au beurre allégé et une énorme tasse de chocolat chaud. En cours elle avait la fâcheuse habitude de triturer sa queue de cheval et se perdait facilement. Draco ne remarqua pas quelque chose de spécialement louche chez elle, si ce n'est qu'elle semblait se galvaniser de la toute nouvelle attention que lui procurait Draco, au contraire d'Harry qui lui commençait sérieusement à s'énerver.

Draco décida alors d'un plan pour enfin en terminer avec cette histoire, qui n'intéressait personne d'ailleurs.

Il attendit le soir, tapit dans l'ombre, dans une de ces classes abandonnées qui servaient de lieu rendez-vous érotique des élèves.

C'était un soir assez froid, et Draco regrettait déjà ne pas avoir Harry en guise de couverture, qui saurait totalement le satisfaire en guise de réchauffement.

Il entendit des pas pressés et sautillants et l'instant d'après, la porte s'ouvrit en un grincement sinistre pour révéler le visage extatique de Pansy qui l'apostropha

« Drake ? »

Merlin, qu'il avait horreur de ce surnom.

« Oui, Pansy … fit-il de sa voix la plus profonde.

-Je … Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé de venir ? »

De toute évidence, son ton n'avait pas réussi à la détourner de sa méfiance Serpentarde.

« J'ai compris le petit jeu que tu as fait, jeudi dernier, » répondit-il.

Dans la pénombre, les yeux de la brune s'agrandirent de surprise.

« Mon... mon petit jeu ?

-Oui … avec Ginny Weasley ... »

Il l'entendit déglutir fébrilement. Son jeu d'acteur tout le long de la semaine avait donc fait son travail, pensa-t-il avec fierté.

« Mais tu sais, continua-t-il, tu n'as pas besoin de faire cela pour attirer mon attention, elle t'appartiens toute entière ... »

Cette fois-ci, le regard de Pansy brillait.

« C'est vrai ? Mais, et Potter alors ?

-Une simple passe, marmonna Draco, chassant un parasite imaginaire de sa main, le plus important à présent, c'est toi... »

Ça gorge semblait lui brûler à ces mots. Heureusement que c'était pour la bonne cause.

Chuchotant un « Draco » emplit d'émotion, Pansy se jeta dans ses bras, entourant son cou et plaquant sa tête contre le torse chaud …

« J'ai cru que ça n'arriverait jamais ...

-Se servir de la Belette femelle était une très bonne idée … Comment as-tu fait d'ailleurs ? Je suis très impressionné … chuchota le blond, comme pour ne pas briser l'instant, de sa voix veloutée.

-Je me suis infiltrée dans son dortoir, gloussa-t-elle de plaisir, puis je lui ai lancé l'Impero … je lui ai demandé de te sucer, tout en la surveillant, mais j'avoue être bien contente que tu l'ai arrêtée, et j'ai effacé ses souvenirs pour les remplacer par des faux … »

Draco ne dit rien pendant un moment, assez stupéfait il faut le dire. Non seulement elle semait la zizanie dans son couple mais aussi chez les Gryffondors, normalement.

« Potter n'a pas agit comme je le pensais, j'ai pensé que ça n'avait pas marché … Oh ! Je suis tellement heureuse ! Drake, qu'allons-nous faire à présent ? »

C'était le moment. Draco se dégagea lentement d'elle pour finir par la repousser de dégoût, vraiment lasse de devoir la toucher et répondit, un rictus sadique peint sur ses lèvres face à sa mine perplexe.

« Moi, je ne sais pas, mais toi, t'es dans la merde. »

D'un mouvement de baguette, les lumières s'allumèrent, révélant une rousse qui fulminait dans le coin de la pièce, ses cheveux voletant autour d'elle en une aura de colère noire, le regard dardé sur Pansy, qui ne comprenait plus rien.

« Drake, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-PARKINSON ! »

Le cri se répercuta dans toute l'enceinte du château, et pendant que Draco rejoignait doucement Harry dans son lit, ses pas furent rythmés par le son des sorts qui se ricochaient sur les murs et s'endormit sur les cris de terreur de la brune qui le bercèrent jusqu'à l'orée du jour.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? C'était bien ? Si vous êtes gentils je ferais peut-être le lemon de la domination de Draco ;) (Nonon, c'pas une technique honteuse pour avoir des bisous, nonon !) (En vrai je suis faible, je sais que ça viendra, mais quand ... xD)<strong>

**Bisous bisous,**

**Vaurienne ;)**


	27. Le mythe s'éffondre

**Hey ! Aujourd'hui petit Drabble tout simplinounet ! Je remercie MissMalfoy97, Reapersis et Bayla pour les reviews, bienvenue à vous ^_^ Et puis merci aux habituées, Brigitte Lilou et Matsuyama (vos commentaires m'ont bien fait rire xD)**

**Disclaimer : Non, rien de rien ... je ne possède rien !**

**Paring : Harry et Draco, ou Draco et Harry, ou Drarry et Hadra (Uat ? Oo) ...**

**Rated : M, ils ne le seront pas tous, mais je signale (pro expert 8D) quand même ^_^**

**Statut : Complete, parce qu'il n'y aura techniquement jamais de fin, mais qu'elle peut s'arrêter où l'on veut !**

**Blog : Vous pouvez me retrouver sur vaurienne . eklablog . com (supprimez les espaces) Ou tapez sur google « à la vaurienne eklablog »**

* * *

><p>« Harry …<p>

-Quoi ?

-Je me sens pas bien …

-C'est bien pour toi.

-Harry …

-Quoi bon sang ?!

-Je crois que je vais- BLEUUUARGH !

-Ok. Plus jamais je te fais boire de la bière au beurre toi. »

* * *

><p><strong>Alouurs ? :P<strong>


	28. La Basilic d'Harry

**Hey ! Comment ça va ? Merci à vous toutes pour vos review d'hier, z'êtes trop chou ^-^**

**Je remets plus la chanson sur les Disclaimer toussa toussa, vous connaissez la chanson xD (Pis ça encombre, je trouve .)**

* * *

><p>Deux corps humides de sueur évoluent l'un contre l'autre, s'ondulant, se frottant, se caressant... Aucun centimètre de peau n'est épargné, laissant une traînée ardente de désir sur leur derme ultra sensibilisé.<p>

La lumière tamisée offre aux deux êtres des contrastes saisissants de beauté et de sensualité, s'ajoutant aux soupirs lascifs qui envahissent la chambre, alors que le lit à baldaquin se délaisse de ses couvertures devenant encombrantes, laissant champ libre aux amants.

Un gémissement aussi chaud que l'atmosphère qui les entoure s'échappe dans l'air, accompagnant des bruits volupté indécents.

Les mouvements s'accélèrent, la tension semble être à son comble, et d'un souffle mélangé, un corps de luxure laisse entendre une supplication

« Draco … Laisse moi mettre mon Basilic dans ta chambre des secrets ... »

* * *

><p><strong>Blague de merde du soir bonsoir xD<strong>

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire ;) **

**Vaurienne :)**


	29. Manif' pour sauver les meubles de Draco

**Hey ! Ça va tout le monde ? Un peu plus de contenu qu'hier et avant-hier, j'espère que ça vous plaira ;)**

* * *

><p>Les élèves de Poudlard entamaient la deuxième semaine des vacances de Pâques, accueillant la pause avec joie. Très peu des élèves étaient restés pour l'occasion, mais notre couple préféré passe, pour notre plus grand bonheur, la dernière semaine ensemble.<p>

Au détour d'un moment confortable calés dans le canapé de la Salle commune des Serpentards, allongé en son travers, Harry reposant son dos contre de torse du blond, somnolent quasiment, Draco aborda le sujet qui lui taraudait l'esprit :

« Eh, Harry ?

-Hm ? Répondit-il, devenu rêveur face aux cajoleries du blond sur son ventre.

-Tu dors presque dans ma chambre, à présent ?

-Hmm je suppose oui …

-Tu as encore de tes affaires dans ton dortoir ?

-Le reste de ma valise oui …

-Te connaissant, tu dois encombrer les autres, si tu avais un minimum de respect, tu les ramènerais dans ma chambre ! »

Le ton de Draco s'éleva et Harry grogna, gêné dans sa position confortable.

« Mais oui, bien sûr, Draco. Sinon tu sais, tu peux juste me demander « d'emménager » avec toi, soupira Harry, sans jamais ouvrir ses yeux, c'est plus rapide et tout le monde est content. »

Surpris, et blessé d'avoir été percé à jour, Draco ne répondit rien, mais sourit doucement à l'idée que, évidemment, Harry était le seul à pouvoir comprendre ses intentions.

Puis il jubila, comprenant qu'il allait passer _toutes_ ses nuits dans les bras d'Harry.

Le lit, et les autres meubles, n'allaient pas s'en remettre.

* * *

><p><strong>Alouuurs ? Ça mérite un besous ? xD<strong>

**Vaurienne ;)**


	30. Le plan I

**Hey ! Aujourd'hui je commence (encore) une nouvelle petite histoire (je sens qu'il va y en avoir de plus en plus souvent ... (Je précise que la merde et la bête seront publiés individuellement sur le site, et ça sera le cas pour bon nombre des autres histoires, je suppose xP)**

**Matsuyama : Je l'ai vu dans ma tête ;)**

**Brigitte : C'est Rogue qui va être content xD**

**Lilou : Tu m'accompagnes pour la manif' alors ? xD**

**Volcane : Bien trouvé xDD Je l'ai dans la tête maintenant xD**

**Merci à toutes ;)**

* * *

><p>« Ok, alors on suit le plan ?<p>

-Ouais, on dépose le colis à la porte de leur chambre...

-Et on se taille. Ça va être dangereux, Forge, tu le sais ?

-Très dangereux même Gred. Mais ça en vaut la peine.

-Tu crois qu'ils nous en voudront ?

-Pas s'ils l'utilise. Il faudra qu'on fasse en sorte qu'ils le fassent.

-On s'en sortira.

-Assurément, tope-là Gred !

-Tope-là, Forge ! »

Un claquement retentit dans la nuit tandis que deux ombres déposaient une boîte entourée de papier scintillant et à l'aspect légère au pas d'un tableau à l'orée des cachots, alors que les deux formes s'enfuyaient sous le silence des ténèbres.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, prêtes pour une nouvelle aventure ? ;)<strong>


	31. Le plan II

**Hey ! Enfin en WE |o/ Et lundi, on commence le calendrier le l'avent ! (J'ai d'ailleurs une surprise pour vous, restez alerte xD)**

**Brigitte : Ahah ! La réponse dans ce chapitre ! Et tu m'as donné une idée avec le chat ;) Merci !**

**Drarry06 : Merci :3 et bienvenue ! Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, madame est servie ! xD**

**Matsuyama : Je ne te le dis pas alors :'D**

**Lilou : Mais vous avez toutes des idées mal placées ! C'est peut-être juste des petites perles et tout et tout ... Bon ok je suis pas crédible xD T^T**

**Merci à vous toutes ;)**

**(Même si je trouve dommage que si peu de followers me donne leur avis, quand bien même je suis très heureuse de ce que je reçois, vous êtes plus de 30, ça me chagrine un peu ... Je conçois qu'on est pas le temps et tout, mais avoir un peu plus d'avis me réchaufferais le coeur, surtout quand je vois le temps que je mets xD)**

* * *

><p>Harry et Draco agirent selon leur train train habituel à partir du moment où ils émergeaient péniblement. Ils se câlinèrent à leur façon un petit moment avant de se battre pour avoir lavabo de la salle de bain, et enfin, sortirent frais, du moins autant que possible, est prêt à affronter la journée qui venait. Cela aurait pu commencer comme étant une bonne journée pour Draco s'il n'avait pas trébuché sur une boîte argenté au pas de sa porte.<p>

« Argh ! Mais qui à mit ça là ?

-Ahah, je ne sais pas, mais je dois le remercier pour me mettre de si bonne humeur dès le matin ! »

Après avoir grogner un long moment, Draco se pencha sur la boîte et l'ouvrit avec un certain recul avec lequel Harry répondit d'un haussement de sourcil made-in « T'as la trouille, avoue ! »

Le couvercle qui se souleva doucement révéla un simple gros et grand assortiment de confiseries en tout genre l'air plus alléchantes les unes que les autres. Harry, qui s'était rapproché de Draco pendant qu'il grognait, se lécha les babines d'un air gourmand et tendit une patte dans la boîte pour attraper une petite dragée blanche, avant que celle-ci ne soit giflée par sa comparse jalouse.

« Aie ! Mais t'es idiot !

-C'est toi, l'idiot, c'est peut-être un piège, du poison ! Cracha Malfoy

-Oh allez, elles sont toutes innocentes, regarde cette petite pâte au sucre, minauda Harry en pointant la dite sucrerie de son doigt, elle à l'air si angélique et délicieuse …

-Non Harry.

-C'est pas toi qui m'en empêchera ! S'écria-t-il en tentant de voler la boîte.

-Laisse-moi au moins l'apporter à Rogue, qu'il regarde si c'est bon. Tu ne trouves pas ça louche ?

-Pas du tout. Et je suis sûr que Rogue va tout manger, bouda le brun

-Il est allergique au gluten !

-Oui bon. Mais ce soir je les veux ! J'ai plein d'idées pour nous deux, chuchota Harry au creux de l'oreille de son blond, sûr de l'effet qu'il recevrai.

-Je me dépêche, promis. »

Ils déposèrent le coffret dans la chambre et repartir tranquillement vers la Grande Salle, ignorant de ce qu'il allait leur arriver.

* * *

><p><strong>Alouuurs ? :'D On ne découvre pas trop de choses, mais ça va venir (ouiiiiii) xD<strong>

**Et surtout, n'hésitez pas !**


	32. Le plan III

**Hey ! Comment ça va tout le monde ? :'D On a dépassé les cent reviews hier ! Nous avons 101 dalmatiens :'D Merci !**

**Lilou : Eheh, demain :) Et ce n'est encore pas pour aujourd'hui :'D**

**Brigitte : Je suppose qu'il mangerait ceux aux citrons et qu'il ... #grésillement# -comme un lapin ! xD**

**Drarry06 : Ouais, c'est sûr qu'on serait toutes heureuses xD Et tu sais, mieux vaut ne pas se méfier de l'eau qui dort xD**

**Matsuyama : Hm, que de bonnes idées ... *prend note* Tu sais que je pense de plus en plus que ça aurait fait une bonne fanfic ça ? xD Tu vas avoir ta réponse dans ce chapitre ;)**

* * *

><p>La journée passa selon son rythme habituel, évoluant entre cours et pauses. C'est lorsque 18h sonna que Draco pensa au colis qui reposait dans sa chambre. Il alla le chercher et se dirigea vers les appartements privés du maître des potions, Severus Rogue, dans l'optique de n'y faire un passage express pour s'assurer de la provenance des sucreries.<p>

Il tapa à la porte, une, deux, trois, quatre fois avant que Rogue ne lui ouvre, étrangement essoufflé.

« Qui y-a-t-il, Draco ? Questionna-t-il hargneusement.

-Hm, j'aurais besoin d'un de vos services. »

Rogue porta son attention sur la boîte que tenait le blond sous son bras et l'invita d'un mouvement de tête à s'expliquer, sans pour autant le laisser entrer.

« J'ai reçu ça ce matin au pas de ma porte. Si vous vouliez bien me certifier qu'il n'y a pas de poison ni rien qui ne nous porterais préjudice …, répondit Draco, ouvrant la boîte qu'il donna au professeur.

-Rien qu'à l'odeur, je peux dire que- Attendez, vous avez dit nous ?

-Harry et moi. J'ai dû le retenir d'avaler toutes ces sucreries d'un coup... Vous connaissez comment sont les Gryffondors …

-Hum. Oui, effectivement.

-Donc ? Vous disiez quelque chose, avant.

-Oh. Je pense que tout est normal, Potter va pouvoir se régaler.

- Yes ! Aherm, je veux dire merci, Professeur. » Acquiesça-t-il d'un air sérieux.

Le Serpentard récupéra sa boîte, secrètement excité à l'idée que les plans d'Harry se réaliseraient ce soir. Il souhaita un bon dîné à l'adresse de son parrain et tenta de partir d'un pas le moins empressé possible en dépit de son humeur enjouée.

Rogue se gaussa en se frottant les mains en pensant à toutes les vacheries qu'il pourra causer à Potter dans avenir très proche. Il allait même éclater d'un rire maléfique avant qu'un cri au salon ne lui rappelle son devoir d'il y a quelques minutes et qu'il se précipite à l'intérieur de ses appartements, excité à son tour.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, vous avez aimé ? Si oui ou non, laissez-moi un gros bisous ! ;)<strong>

**La suite demain !**

**Bisous,**

**Vaurienne ;)**


	33. Le plan IV

**Hey tout le monde ! Ça va ? **

**Moi bof, je me suis couchée à 6h (Merci le babysitting) et levée à 11h à cause d'un repas de famille T^T En plus en écrivant aujourd'hui j'ai vraiment eu l'impression de faire de la merde, et j'ai encore des leçons devant moi ! Je veux dormir ;_; #ouij'aimemeplaindre**

**Brigitte : Eeheh, peut-être que tu en devineras une partie là !**

**Lilou : That's the question ! Peut-être aurons-nous une réponse un jour ... ;) On verra on verra ;) (C'est oui.) xD**

**Matsuyama : Oh ! Tu veux bien me donner son nom ? :'D**

**Qui sait, qui sait ... xDDD (Essaye de deviner xD)**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

><p>Lorsque de Draco pénétra dans sa chambre une nouvelle fois, il fut surpris de ne pas voir le brun l'attendre pour qu'ils partent dîner ensemble. Haussant les épaules, il déposa la boîte et partit vers la Grande Salle d'un pas désinvolte.<p>

La soirée se passa ainsi : Draco mangea à sa table de Serpentard et Harry à celle des Gryffondor, puis ils se rejoignirent au moment du couvre-feu pour passer leur nuit ensemble.

Si leur début avait été empreint d'une certaine niaiserie étonnante de leur part, les premiers mois étaient passés et ils ressentaient moins le besoin de rester aux côtés de l'autre constamment, la peur que l'autre ne change d'avis et s'en aille s'effaçant au fil des jours que la confiance s'installait.

Fatigués de leur journée, ils s'enlacèrent avant de s'endormir doucement, oubliant pour l'instant la boîte et son contenu alléchant.

Le réveil d'Harry le lendemain fut accueilli cependant par une faim dévorante qui l'avait rarement autant saisie au réveil. Demandant brièvement si les chocolats se blanchissaient de tous soupçons, il s'empara d'une petite praline, puis d'une pâte de fruit, pour terminer avec un bonbon à la violette.

Il fut légèrement réprimandé par Draco qui se plaignait de devoir partager sa couche avec un futur gros et s'en allèrent petit-déjeuner.

Assis sur son banc de la table des Gryffondors, Draco à ses côtés, Harry regardai tous les mets à sa disposition d'un air plus affamé que jamais.

« Il y a de la marmelade à l'orange, tu en veux, Harry ?

-Oh oui, merci Ron. J'aimerais manger le pot entier, j'aime tellement son acidité et son sucre ! Tellement bon ! » S'exclama Harry.

Sous les regards interloqués de ses comparses, le brun se racla la gorge bruyamment pour faire passer sa gêne.

« Tu sais, Harry,

-A voir comment tu parles,

-Je me demande si tu n'aurais pas dû finir avec Ron,

-Vu ta passion pour la nourriture ! »

Les deux meilleurs amis grimacèrent de dégoût autant pour les paroles des jumeaux que pour l'image qui se formait dans leur tête sous le regard inquisiteur du Serpentard.

« T'es sûr que ça va ? » Demanda la blond.

Blond qui ne remarqua pas les regard amusés des jumeaux ni Fred qui prenait des notes sous la table.

«Bien sûr que je vais bien ! J'aime vraiment quand tu prends soin de moi comme ça ! »

Draco souleva son sourcil d'une manière très aristocratique et laissa l'affaire couler pour le moment, se concentrant sur ses deux tâches du matin Manger proprement et ignorer les Weasley.

L'heure d'assister au premier cours arriva et les élèves se levèrent par petits groupes pour rejoindre leurs classes, notre couple suivant la masse, observé par un professeur des potions qui se disait que vraiment, ça allait être une bonne journée.

* * *

><p><strong>Alours, c'était bien quand même, rassurez-moi T^T (Je l'ai vraiment écris en mode "aaaarrrf mes yeux se feeeeeeerment ..." Désolée pour la qualité médiocre T^T<strong>

**N'hésitez pas à passer sur mon blog en tapant Vaurienne eklablog sur google, je me sens seuuuule **

**Bisous bisous et bonne nuit,**

**Vaurienne**

**#ZzzzzZZZ**


	34. Le plan V

**Hey tout le monde ! Je reviens avec la suite ! j'en suis assez satisfaite cette fois-ci, ça change :'D Sinon ça va ?**

**Matsuyama : Mwhaha, c'est dans ce genre là :'DDD**

**Lilou : Bah justement, tu vas être servie aujourd'hui xD Et merci, ça fait plaisir :')**

**Brigitte : Combine Malfoy et Potter, et là c'est la catastrophe xD**

**J'en profite pour faire ma pub : Je fais un calendrier de l'avent : Notre calendrier de l'avent, petits potterheads, donc vous connaissez le principe hein x') Pas de pairing, juste vraiment que de la connerie x) Y'aura des perles ! Donc n'hésitez pas à passer !**

* * *

><p>Harry attaquait sa matinée avec deux heures d'Histoire de la magie. Le professeur Binns fit son monologue habituel et Harry sentit que sa voix s'était éraillée de ne pas avoir parlé pendant si longtemps.<p>

Son était était rendu si comateux par l'ennui qu'il ne réalisa pas vraiment qu'il se trouvait encours de potions avant de voir le visage sévère de Rogue qui le regardait avec une pointe de sadisme plus forte qu'à l'accoutumée qui le fit lentement déglutir bruyamment.

« Tiens, mais voilà Mr Potter … Je suis étonné de ne pas vous voir arriver en retard comme les trois quarts du temps … L'influence de Mr Malfoy ferait-elle enfin effet ? »

Tout à fait réveillé, mais pas suicidaire, Harry ne répondit rien et se contenta de s'asseoir en silence.

Rogue grogna d'un air satisfait et rejoignit son bureau en une envolée de cape irréaliste.

Draco, qui voyait Harry vraiment réveillé depuis le début de la journée, lui glissa dans l'oreille un sensuel « La promesse pour les chocolats d'hier tient toujours, prépare tes fesses ... » qui le fit frissonner.

« Voyons voir, Mr Potter, s'exclama soudainement Rogue, si vous avez bien retenu la leçon de l'autre jour. Que pouvez-vous faire avec un bézoard ayant trempé dans du sang de dragon ? »

Tout le monde se prépara à l'humiliation prochaine qu'Harry allait subir, mais aucun ne s'attendaient à cela :

« Réellement je sais pas, mais moi je prendrais le bézoard de mon dragon, je le sucerais comme il aime et je me l'enfournerais tout de suite après ! »

Il eut de nombreux hoquets de surprise, quelques rires, mais surtout des mines choquées et mortifiées qui le regardaient d'un air éberlué, Harry se décomposant petit à petit en se rendant compte de ses paroles. Il se retourna vers Draco, qui lui le fixait tout aussi stupéfait, la bouche grande ouverte.

« Ferme tes lèvres, dit Harry, avant même d'avoir eut le temps de se retenir, tu me donnes des idées. »

Les élèves sursautèrent une nouvelle fois.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, Potter ?!

-J'aimerais que ce soit toi justemement.

-Com-

-Mais je veux bien te prendre, ton petit cul frétillant m'excite, surtout sur ces tabourets. »

Harry plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, mais le mal était fait.

Les Gryffondors et Serpentards étaient totalement atterrés, et ils pensaient que rien ne pouvait les choquer, à présent.

Mais c'était avant que Rogue n'hurle d'un rire sonore et grave, ponctué de petits couinements féminins, se tenant d'une main les côtes et de l'autre au bureau pour ne pas tomber alors se pliait en deux.

« Ouhouhouhou ! »

Les élèves, occupés par leur bug mental, ne virent pas Harry sortir de la salle en courant, rouge comme jamais de gêne.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Vous pouvez me laisser une review ou encore passer sur mon blog en tapant vaurienne eklablog sur google ! (c'est simplinounet pis y'a de la fanfic !)<strong>

**Bisous bisous,**

**Vaurienne ;)**


	35. Le plan VI

**Hey ! Petit drabble un peu plus court pour ce soir ;) On avance !**

**Matsuyama : Ou peut-être pas ... Tu verras ! xD Et il va fondre devant Harry. x)**

**Lilou : Et c'est pas fini ! #sors xD Merci ;)**

**Brigitte : Moi-même j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire xD**

**Volcane : Wow, merci pour tes reviews xD C'est bête elles ne s'affichent pas dans la section reviews :/ Du coup si je te loupe, c'est à cause de ça ^-^ L'autre jour tu parlais de suivre le drabble, pour ça il faut te faire un compte ici, mais tu n'es pas obligé d'écrire d'histoires pour autant, beaucoup font comme toi. Si tu veux savoir comment faire va sur ce site : ffnetmodedemploi . free . fr / inscription . php (pense bien à enlever les espaces) le site est un peu compliqué, surf un peu dessus, tu trouveras les réponses à tes questions ;)**

**Merci à toutes ! **

* * *

><p>Harry, mortifié, n'eut pas à courir longtemps avant d'arriver face à la porte qu'il qui renfermait son cocon douillet qu'il partageait avec Draco, sa chambre de préfet située au fin fond des cachots.<p>

Il prononça le mot de passe, tant pis pour les potions, et entra. Il se dit que de toute façon, vu l'état dans lequel se trouvait le professeur, il allait falloir un certain temps pour qu'il, et surtout le reste de la classe, s'en remette. Harry se jeta alors sur le lit et enfoui sa tête dans les oreillers.

Vraiment, il se sentait mal. On aurait pu croire qu'il s'était habitué à tout cela, mais la nausée le prenait à l'idée qu'on parle à nouveau de lui. Son seul espoir était qu'ils soient tellement choqués par l'attitude de Rogue qu'ils ne se souviendraient même plus de l'épisode précédent. Draco, par contre, allait lui faire payer.

Très cher.

Surtout pour le petit cul frétillant.

Gémissant de désespoir, il voulu rouler sur le côté mais fut gêné par une masse qui le piqua dans son dos. Il se retourna et reconnu la boîte de confiseries, à présent sa seule amie.

Il l'ouvrit et piqua quelques truffes au chocolat et d'autres morceaux de nougats.

Il souffla à nouveau. Après tout, qui se fichait, à présent, que son petit cul frétillant à lui devienne un gros cul flatulent, hein ?

Et, porté par sa raison troublée de son humiliation, il engloutit le contenu de la boîte.

Un peu plus loin, pendant un cours de métamorphose, notre paire identique reçurent un signal chauffant provenant de leur poche. Ils se sourient énigmatiquement et rangèrent la pierre chaude dans leur sac, à côté d'une fiole de potion hilarante incolore, inodore, et indolore à moitié vide.

* * *

><p><strong>Alours ? C'était bien ? Review ? xD <strong>

**Bisous bisous, Vaurienne ;)**


	36. Le plan VII

**Heeeeeeeeey ! Comment va ? :'D **

**Lilou : Tu vas avoir un avant-goût ici ;) J'espère que ça te plaira tout autant malgré le style un peu différent !**

**Matsuyama : OUI ! JE PROPOSE UNE OVATION ! xD**

**Brigitte : Ahah ça c'est Rogue xD T'inquiète pour la vengeance, il vont souffire xD**

**Lau'Linsomniaque : Yay ! Bienvenue ! Comme je te comprends xD Alors pour ta réponse quand tu vas dans doc manager, puis que tu edit ta story, t'as en haut à gauche tous les trucs pour mettre en gras et tout, ben c'est le sixième truc, le trait simple, en partant de la gauche, tu cliques et c'est bon x) Merci ;)**

**Volcane : Je crois que je reçois sur le site tes reviews genre hyper tard par rapport au moment où tu l'envoies xD Et oui, j'ai reçu trois reviews, mais j'étais contente de les lire le matin xD (En général je lis vos review en me levant x) T'es ûr que tu t'es pas tromper de mot de passe ? Tu as essayer d'en renvoyer un avec ton adresse**

**shenendoahcalyssa : Tu sais que j'ai eu un fou-rire en entendant ton histoire de Dragibus ? xDDD Merci pour tout j'avoue que le 4 aussi je l'adore xD Et ne t'inquiète pas pour les reviews ;) je fais ça pour le partage, même si c'est agréable de recevoir des retours x)**

**Bref, let's go !**

* * *

><p>Et ce fut endormit sur le ventre que Draco le retrouva le midi venu, inquiet plus qu'en colère.<p>

Il l'apostropha, le secoua, l'insulta, lança un Enervatum mais n'eut pas de réponse.

Il s'apprêtait à appeler l'infirmière lorsque la masse étendue bougea faiblement, poussant un grognement animal. Il se releva doucement et ouvrit lentement ses yeux, baillant et s'étirant.

« Harry ? »

Le dit Harry le regarda un moment, avança sa tête et renifla un moment son cou, sous le regard interdit de son blond. Il poussa à nouveau un sourd grondement et le fixa dans ses yeux, tendant son corps petit à petit.

Ce fut le signal pour Draco. Il se crispa ses muscles à son tour et sauta hors du lit. La seconde d'après, Harry était à sa place, et un millième plus tard, à ses trousses.

Draco couru hors de la chambre, bouscula les meubles, sa course seulement ralentie par son doigt de pied rencontrant douloureusement une boîte qui gisait par terre. Il vola presque dans le couloir, mais Harry lui fusait. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais Harry n'était pas dans son état normal.

Ses pas le portèrent jusqu'à la sortie des cachots, mais il fut violemment plaqué au sol alors qu'il ralentissait pour tourner à droite dans un couloir. Il gémit de douleur et se crispa lorsqu'il sentit une langue venir lécher son cou, des mains venir griffer son dos, et surtout un corps s'alanguir totalement contre lui. Il tenta de se débattre mais fut encore plus entravé, et le Harry commença à lascivement se déhancher contre lui, collant son bassin une peu au dessus de ses fesses, poussant près de son oreille de longs soupirs rauques et sensuels. Draco aurait pu se sentir excité, excité par cette dureté qu'il sentait appuyer, par ses mains caressantes, par ce souffle qui chatouillait son oreille, par ces lèvres qui venait effleurer son cou, mais tout était brutal. Trop brutal pour être Harry. Et Draco voulait Harry. Il songeait réellement par devoir devenir à son tour violent mais il sentit deux mains agripper le bord de son pantalon pour le baisser, exposant son derrière à l'air frais. Une panique s'empara de lui, et il cria, cria si fort qu'il en ameuta la professeur Rogue.

« POTTER ! »

Et un Stupéfix plus tard, Harry était à terre.

* * *

><p><strong>Un peu court et pas drôle, je sais x) Mais faut bien pour l'histoire !<strong>

**Comme d'hab laissez une review, passez sur mon blog en tapant vaurienne eklablog sur google blablablabla ...**

**Ah oui, c'est si vous voulez ;)**

**Bisous, Vaurienne ;)**


	37. Le plan VIII FIN !

**Heeeeey ! Comment ça va ? :'D Moi je pète le feu ! (Et c'est douloureux ;_;)**

**Brigitte : je l'imagine bien avec des cornes et une petite queue de diablotin xD**

**Bayla : Aussitôt demandé, aussitôt servie ! xD Un peu plus long en plus, si c'est pas beau ça ;)**

**Lau' (c'est plus court xD) : Yaaaay, chaud chaud chaud ! xD Mais malheureusement, on va se refroidir avec celui-ci T^T xD (le kiss in your a**, t'as voulu le faire plus poli ? xD Kiss in your euuuuh nipple #HARDCOOORE) **

**Matsuyama : Oh, si peu ... xDDD**

**Volcane : Tu penches bien xD Fin va pas te péter la gueule non plus hein. xD**

**Shenen (trooop looong xD) : La réponse à ta question ici ;) (j'ai imaginé Draco beugler comme une vache. Merci. xD)**

**Let's goo! **

* * *

><p>La nouvelle circula rapidement dans tout Poudlard. On raconta d'abord qu'il y avait eu une altercation entre Draco Harry et le professeur Rogue, puis que Rogue avait surprit les deux amants dans une position compromettante et que Harry lui avait demandé de les rejoindre, puis que Rogue avait toujours surpris les deux à se faire des mamours, mais que secrètement amoureux de son filleul, il stupéfixer Harry par jalousie.<p>

C'est en tout cas ce qu'entendit Harry en se réveillant dans l'infirmerie, tout groggy.

La première chose qu'il vit, autre le plafond blanc, fut le dos de Draco, qui tremblait, comme secoué de spasmes. Pleurait-il ?

« Draco ? »

Le blond se retourna brusquement, dardant son regard sur lui, un regard plein de colère, qui se radoucit en le voyant.

« Harry … Ça va ?, et Harry hocha la tête, je vais vraiment les tuer !

-De qui tu parles ? fit Harry, la voix pâteuse.

-De ces fichus Weasley !

-Ça ne peut pas être aussi grave. »

Draco le regarda, éberlué, et croassa:

« Tu ne te souviens de rien ?

-Juste de cet affreux épisode en cours de Potions. Après je suis parti et je me suis endormis, je suppose. Pourquoi je suis là ?

-Les Weasley t'ont drogué.

-Pardon ?!

-Ils viennent d'avouer. Rogue les a surprit en le démasquant, ils ont créé leur propre cape d'invisibilité et manifestement, ils étaient venu voir le résultat de leur dur labeur … » grogna le Serpentard.

En y réfléchissant bien, c'était tout à fait le genre de Fred et George.

« Donc, les bonbons, c'était eux ? Demanda Harry

-Oui, c'était nous. »

Les deux amants tournèrent leur regard vers l'entrée de l'infirmerie d'où les deux fautifs entraient, suivis de professeur Rogue, McGonnagal et Dumbledore.

Dumbledore s'avança, faisant frétiller ses bonbons aux citrons présents des ses poches, et dit, toujours de son air malicieux.

« Ces jeunes hommes ici présent seront sévèrement punis, par le professeur Rogue lui-même. Les actes qu'ils ont commis sont totalement interdit au sein de l'établissement et j'ose espéré qu'ils ne récidiverons pas. Sachez que la punition qu'il leur sera donné sera à la hauteur de leur faute et qu'aucune autre vengeance visible ne sera acceptée. Sur ce, Professeur MacGonnagal et moi allons nous retirer et te laisser te reposer Harry. Mme Pomfresh ne devrait plus tarder.

-50 points en moins pour Gryffondor. Chacun. » Claqua sévèrement l'animagus.

Il ne resta plus que Rogue et les quatre adolescents dans la pièce. Draco sourit méchamment, et, tout en les fixant, murmura quelques incantations qui glacèrent le sang des deux roux.

« Malfoy, Dumbledore a interdit la vengeance ! S'écria Fred

-Il à précisé visible, et croyez-moi, personne ne saura ce que vous avez ... »

Ils blanchirent encore plus et se regardèrent en déglutissant. Bientôt, Rogue les empoigna par le bras et les emmena vers la sortie.

« Il paraît que vous êtes plutôt doués pour la conception d'une certaine potion hilarante … C'est très drôle en effet, nous allons bien rire tous ensemble … » murmura le potionniste.

Et ils sortirent.

Seuls, Draco et Harry se fixèrent, semblant avoir une conversation silencieuse.

« Oui, Potter, tu vas souffrir pour ce que tu as dit en potion. Très fort. Et les Weasley vont avoir mal, très mal à leurs parties prochainement.»

Et Harry déglutit. La fin de ces paroles signa l'entrée en scène de Mme Pomfresh qui fit tout de suite ingurgiter un liquide à Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

-Ça, mon petit, dit-elle, c'est pour faire ressortir ces bonbons le plus vite possible de la manière la plus naturelle possible. »

Et Draco plus plus que jamais heureux d'avoir quitter l'infirmerie qu'en entendant les bruits sourds du ventre d'Harry en franchissant la porte de pierre.

* * *

><p><strong>Alouuurs ? C'est FINI ! Reviews ? Si vous avez envie de vous marrer, visitez mon calendrier de l'avent sur mon profil ;)<strong>

**Bisous, Vaurienne :)**


	38. Ewwww

**Yo tout l'monde c'est Vaurienne :) Ça va ? ^-^**

**Désolée pour le retard, c'était la mort à la maison (installation de ma nouvelle commode :'D) du coup j'ai pas pu venir avant d'avoir finit, c'est à dire il y a 20 minutes x)**

**Volcane : Et le pire, c'est qu'on reparle de merde ici encore xD**

**Lilou : Pour le lemon en fait c'est plus par manque de temps qu'autre chose xD Peut-être pendant les vacances ;) et heureuse de te faire rire :)**

**Lau' : Je suis flemmarde dans l'âme xD Kiss in your nipples x)**

**Brigitte : Peut-être un mixte de ce que tu as dit dans un éventuel épilogue, pour les vacances, mais pas sur ce recueil x) **

**Je fais pas plus long, j'en peux pluuuus xD**

* * *

><p>« Pourquoi est-ce que tu boudes, Draco ?<p>

-Harry est malade.

-Oh, du coup tu vas pouvoir le chouchouter, alors.

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il a la gastro. »

*Image mentale : Ewwwwww*

* * *

><p><strong>N'oubliez pas de laissez une review et de passer si vous voulez sur mon blog en tapant vaurienne eklablog sur google !<strong>

**Gros bisous, Vaurienne ;)**


	39. Il court il court le Furet

**Heeey tout le monde ! Déménagement fini dans ma chambre, j'ai pu faire quelque chose de plus inspiré qu'hier !**

**Matsuyama : Oh mon Dieu, Tout. Est. Lié. *TATATATAM* xD**

**Lilou : on va la remplacer par une plus agréable xD Imagine deux petits furets gambadants joyeusement dans l'herbe ... ET BIM ! Y'avait un chasseur :3 c'est cher le pil de furet :333 Je suis ignoble. xD**

**Volcane : Oui, Pomfrsh est très frustrée par le refus de copulation d'Albus. Du coup, elle se venge sur ses élèves niark niark xDD**

**Shenen : Merci pour tes reviews ;) En vrai j'aime bien persécuter les persos' xD J'ai longuement r"fléchis à mon pseudo pis un jour quelqu'un m'a dit "T'es vraiment une petite vaurienne sérieux" et voilààààà xD J'aime être vaurienne :33**

* * *

><p>Dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, deux rouge et or se prélassaient devant la cheminée, l'un grignotant quelques friandises faites maison, l'autre lisant un livre sur l'homosexualité sorcière dans la société, ce qui interpella le garçon roux.<p>

« Dis, Hermignone, ça te manque pas des fois que Harry ne soit plus toujours avec nous ? »

Celle-ci leva ses yeux de son bouquin pour s'y replonger tout de suite après, répondant néanmoins.

« Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'était jamais avec nous. C'est un peu différent maintenant, c'est tout. Mais je suis heureuse pour lui.

-Ouais, c'est clair. »

Il mangea trois autres friandises et continua, incapable de se taire.

« Mais hum, sinon, ça te fais pas bizarre qu'il soit gay ? »

Hermione souffla, posa son livre et regarda son ami.

« Non, Ron, ça ne me fait pas bizarre.

-Ouais, moi non plus, ahah. »

Le crépitement du feu remplit la salle pour quelques minutes encore avant que Ron ne cède une nouvelle fois.

« Tu avais deviné toi ? Parce que moi, pas du tout. Genre, _vraiment_ pas.

-Oui Ronald, j'avais deviné, soupira-t-elle.

-Ouais bien sûr, c'est logique, marmonna-t-il en réponse, comment tu as su ?

-Je l'ai su quand Harry et Draco sont devenus partenaires de potions que j'ai dû aller avec Parkinson.

-Comment ça ?

-Il n'arrêtait pas de chanter une chanson moldue.

-Et alors ?

-Il la déformait. Ça faisait « J'ai toujours préféré, les voisins aux voisines, nananana » ou quelque chose dans le genre. Pas besoin de chercher plus. Et il regardait souvent son dos. Le bas de son dos. Alors soit il était victime de strabisme, soit il était gay. »

-Ah …

-D'ailleurs en se moment il chante pas mal « Il court il court le furet, le furet le bois joli, il court il court le furet, le furet le bois joli, il repassera ici, il repassera par là ! » Ça doit être la saison des amours aussi pour les furets, je suppose ...

-Je crois que je vais vomir …

-Fais gaffe au tapis. »

* * *

><p><strong>Bien ? Pas bien ? Celui qui trouvera la contrepèterie de "il court il court le furet" aura droit un bonus ;) Un truc rigolo, promit.<strong>

**Sinon, review ? xD Vous pouvez vister mon blog en tapant vaurienne eklablob sur google, je le dis au cas où des gens ne l'auraient toujours pas lu xD**

** Gros bisous, Vaurienne ;)**


	40. A Whisky

**Hey tout le monde ! Ça va ?**

**Aujourd'hui, mon lapin Whisky est mort, compagnon depuis 6 ans, je lui dédie ce petit drabble, RIP**

**Lilou : Je suis heureuse de connaître ta vie :'D xD**

**Lau' : xD Merci ! Kiss on your ni*******

**Matsuyama : Tu me tues à chaque fois x)**

**Brigitte : Fine connaisseuse de la gastro, je vois xD Harry est zoophile oo'**

**Volcane : Tu as mérité ton bonus ;) Vu que je ne peux pas t'envoyer de message, je te le mets ici ;) **

* * *

><p><em>BONUS<em>

_"Je crois que je vais vomir ..._

_-Fais gaffe au tapis."_

_Ron gémit de désespoir et se réinstalla confortablement dans le fauteuil alors que Hermione reposait ses yeux sur son livre, de nouveau concentrée._

_"Au fait, si tu pouvais arrêter de chantonner le chanson de Céléstina Moludbek "Oh, viens, viens remuer mon chaudron ! Et si tu t'y prends comme il faut, je te ferai bouillir une grande passion pour te garder ce soir près de moi bien au chaud !" pendant le cours de potion, je t'en serais redevable, tu me déconcentres et le professeur Rogue aussi."_

_Ron blêmit encore plus si possible, et, alors que Hermione affichait un rictus sur ses lèvres tout en lisant son livre, il courut bien vite jusqu'à son dortoir d'où il ne sortit pas de la soirée. _

_BONUS_

* * *

><p>Debout dans sa chambre, Draco croit halluciner.<p>

Déjà, sa journée avait été éprouvante. Il avait raté son devoir de potion, fait cafouiller le cours de Métamorphose et en plus de ça, avait éclater son pot de gel ce matin, bien qu'il ne soit pas sûr de l'innocence d'Harry sur ce coup.

Il était donc 18h et le Serpentard s'attendait à se prélasser dans son lit, puisque, ô miracle, il n'avait aucun devoir à faire ce soir, et peut-être même qu'Harry l'aurait rejoint dans la soirée.

Mais non. Parce que le brun était déjà là. Et qu'il avait emmené le diable à la maison. Il lui avait juste suffit de suivre les petites crottes qui cheminaient de l'entrée de sa porte jusqu'à son lit, où Harry était installé, occupé à faire des papouilles à la bête. Voir la chose ne l'empêcha cependant pas d'agir stupidement.

« POTTER ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! »

Le brun sursauta violemment et emprisonna le petit animal entre son torse et ses bras pour le protéger.

« C'est un lapin bélier.

-J'avais cru remarquer, merci. »

Comme réveillé, le lapin sortit sa tête du cocon où il se trouvait et sauta sur le lit, déposant une petite crotte au passage.

« Argh ! Mais il est dégueulasse ! Vire-le de cette chambre ! Je n'en veux pas ! »

Harry reprit instantanément la petite bête dans ses bras.

« Non ! Je veux le garder ! Il ne te gênera pas, promit ! Hop ! Regarde, un récurvite et c'est finit, s'exclama Harry en joignant le geste à la parole, je l'ai trouvé dans le parc, il était si seul …

-Je m'en contre fiche. Je ne veux pas de cette chose puante, asséna Draco, ses narines relevées en signe de dégoût.

-Je suis sûr que c'est un orphelin, comme moi ! Laisse-moi lui donner une famille !

-Quand as-tu viré Poufsouffle à ce point, Harry ?!

-Depuis qu'Hedwige est morte … S'il te plaît, elle me manque tellement ! »

Harry s'avança, toujours le lapin dans ses bras, et fit cette moue adorable à laquelle Draco ne pouvait pas résister.

« Harry, non …

-Je l'ai appelé Whisky, ça lui convient bien, avec son pelage ambré, tu ne trouves pas ?

-Je te hais, souffla le blond de résignation.

-Merci ! »

Et Harry sera fort son amant dans ses bras. Il sembla même à Draco que les yeux du lapin brillaient.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, j'ai quand même la larmichette à l'oeil T^T<strong>

**Comme d'hab n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, et à passer sur mon blog en tapant vaurienne eklablog sur google !**

**Gros bisous et bon app'**

**Vaurienne ;)**


	41. Harry et la recherche du cadeau parfait

**Salut tout le monde ! Votre journée était bien ? :'D**

**Lilou : Pis tu vas voir, sa famille va vouloir venir de le chercher et ils vont trouver Draco qui aura l'odeur du lapin sur lui, du coup ils vont l'attaquer à coup de crotte et Draco finira brun xDDD**

**Brigitte : je confirme, le mien n'était pas un poids plume x)**

**Matsuyama : Quand il était jeune, genre les premiers mois à la maison, il faisait caca un peu n'importe où (comme dans mon lit ... grrrr) du coup des fois on marchait dans ma chambre et oh ! une crotte ! Fallait que je les ramasse x) Mais après oui, il prend ses marques et fait son caca DANS SA CAGE (merci mon dieu) dans un petit coin x)**

**Shenen : C'est même pas qu'il soit roux, c'est Ron c'est tout xD**

**Mon lapin avait la couleur de Whisky, alors je l'ai laissé x) T'inquiète, je m'étais préparée ;)**

**Volcane : Il a eut une belle vie x)**

**POUR CE DRABBLE MIEUX VAUT AVOIR LU LE DRABBLE 12 POUR COMPRENDRE !**

**Ceux qui ont la flemme Harry a offert à Dobby le pot de gel de Draco à son insu et à cru bon de s'en tartiner le corps parce que ça sentait bon.**

Merci à toutes ;) Ça me fait vraiment chaud au coeur de voir vos commentaires le soir, je m'endors de bonne humeur, et le matin je commence la journée avec joie !

* * *

><p>Assis en cercle autour d'une table près de la cheminée dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, notre trio d'or étudiait sérieusement. Non, vraiment, rigolez pas.<p>

« D'ailleurs Harry, tu comptes offrir quoi à Malfoy pour Noël ? »

A la mine de son ami, qui blanchit de manière surprenante, Hermione soupira de désespoir.

« Harry, Noël est dans deux semaines et la sortie à Pré-au-lard est déjà passée ! Comment comptes-tu faire, au juste ?

-Surtout que Draco n'est pas du genre à accepter un cadeau lambda … gémit Harry de désespoir.

-T'as qu'à aller voir Dobby et récupérer le gel de Malfoy que tu lui as donné … je suis sûr que ça lui fera très plaisir …

-Ron ! Arrête ! C'est vraiment horrible ! Pauvre Dobby !

-Au moins, c'est pas lambda comme cadeau, ça. »

Harry fourra violemment sa tête contre son livre, il sentait que les jours à venir ne seraient pas faciles...

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Un sh'tite review ? Vous pouvez aussi aller sur mon blog en tapant vaurienne eklablog ^_^<strong>

**Gris bisous et à demain !**

**Vaurienne ;)**


	42. On cherche toujours

**Hey todo el mundo ! Comment ça va ? Je tiens à vous faire un gros merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment trop plaisir !**

**Lilou : C'est mal partit xD Surtout que c'est pas speedy gonzales notre Harry x)**

**Lau' : xDDD Tu t'excites déjà xD Z'êtes vraiment toutes des perverses x) Kiss in your nipp*****

**Matsuyama : Bah moi non plus, du coup ... ._. x)**

**Brigitte : Ne te force pas si tu es malade x) Un piti chat *^* Trop chou *^* (T'inquiète, moi non plus j'ai pas d'idée ._.) Rétablie-toi bien ;)**

**Shenen : La melasse, ahah xD C'est hyper beau, ce que tu as dit, et vrai ! **

**Alice-Selenicereus : C'est vrai quoi, il en faut peu pour être heureux ... (Maintenant tu as la chanson dans la tête. De rien.) Bienvenue et merci ;)**

**Volcane : Woaaaw, merci pour tes compliments *rougit* je vais finir par prendre la grosse tête x) Pour tout te dire, au début j'avais prit de l'avance, j'avais genre 10 drabbles déjà d'écrits. Puis je les ai tous utilisé, et depuis j'écris au jour le jour. Si j'ai l'occasion je vais le faire en étude, comme aujourd'hui, et le jeudi, sinon bah... Je rentre à 18h30 donc une-demie heure plus tard faut qu'il soit écrit pour faire la mise en page et en plus les RAR x) Et avec le calendrier de l'avent que j'ai commencé, c'est encore plus short x) Mais franchement je suis pas bien, quasiment tous les jours je me dis" Oh mon dieu mais j'aurais jamais le temps de posteeeer !" et puis finalement si x) Pour la maladie et le "drame", j'ai envie de dire que écrire c'est un réconfort, quand je l'ai fait pour mon lapin, ça m'a soulagé x) C'est étrange mais j'aime vraiment, vraiment ça x) C'est pour ça aussi que voir que les gens me retournent le travail que je fais en reviewant c'est comme si on m'offrait un super cadeau à chaque fois x)**

**Voilà, le pavé racontage de life x) n'hésite pas si tu as d'autre questions x)**

* * *

><p>Dans le dortoir des Gryffondors de 7ème année, Harry marmonnait dans sa barbe quelques phrases incompréhensibles lorsque Dean et Seamus déboulèrent dans la chambre, un grand sourire accroché à leurs lèvres.<p>

« Eh les gars, ça vous dit un jeu d'osselets sorcier ?

-Non merci, Dean … souffla le brun

-Bah, qu'est-ce que tu as ce soir ? Ton blondinet te manque déjà ?

-Ahah, très drôle, Seamus. Mais c'est pas ça... j'ai oublié d'acheter un cadeau pour Draco à Noël.

-Ouuh …, s'exclamèrent les garçons d'une seule voix.

-Mec, t'es dans la merde, lui sourit Seamus en le tapant virilement dans le dos alors qu'il rejoignait son lit.

-Vous n'avez pas des idées pour moi ? Et non Ron, je n'irais pas voir Dobby, soupira Harry en voyant le roux ouvrir la bouche.

-Pourquoi ne pas lui offrir cette paire de chaussure en python qu'il voulait ? Tu sais, celle pour laquelle il nous a tanné pendant des heures au dîné l'autre soir, proposa Dean

-Rogue les lui offre déjà.

-Rogue offre des cadeaux ?! Cria Ron

-Oui mais ne le répète pas, s'il te plaît !

-Compte sur moi … »

Chacun partirent dans leurs pensées, cherchant à aider leur ami.

« T'as pas une idée toi, Neville ?

-Huuum … Pourquoi pas cette plante là, qui rend les poiles plus foncés ? Vu comme il est blond, il doit être complexé de paraître imberbe … » marmonna pensivement Neville.

Un grand silence accueillit la proposition de Neville qui restait assit contre son lit, le nez plongé dans un des ses livres de botaniques, imperturbable.

Puis il rougit violemment en regardant autour de lui comme s'il était perdu ce qui déclencha les rires d'hystérie de ses camarades.

«Alors, Harry, fit Seamus entre deux rires, ton Draaaaco n'est pas complexé de ne rien avoir sous le caleçon ?! »

Et c'est ainsi que Harry partit d'un pas rageur, songeant que l'idée de Neville n'était pas si mauvaise. Après tout, il aimait bien les poils, lui. Puis il secoua brutalement la tête. Draco n'acceptera jamais.

* * *

><p><strong>Alouuuurs ? C'était bien ? Un pitite review pour la apuvre mendiante que je suis ? xD<strong>

**Allez, gros bisous et à demaiiiiin pour de nouvelles aventuuuures !**


	43. Et encore !

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Ça va ? **

**Alice-Selenicerus : Tu m'as bien fit rire x) Heureuse que mes autres drabbles t'ont plu ! Ton idée pour Draco est vraiment pas mal, je retiens, j'ai déjà une idée ou deux, merciiii ! ;) xD**

**Lilou : Oh, les petites boucles blondes là où il faut, ça a son charme ... :3 Draco ne saura jamais donc xD**

**Matsuyama : On va aller loin xD**

**Lau : J'suis sûre que ça se vendrait bien ! Pour le cadeau, peut-être qu'on saura, peut-être pas ... ;) Kiss on your nipp*****

**Volcane : La bête et on est dans la merde ont été postés en entier et j'ai écris "In the Darkness" un petit OS assez tristounet sur Draco en Drama et là je fais "notre petit calendrier de l'avent à nous, petit potterheads" où bah je fais un calendrier de l'avent avec des choses rigolotes, des anecdotes sur des persos ... x) C'est tout pour le fandom Harry Potter (T'as essayer de changer d'ordi pour voir si ton problème se résolu ?) Si tu veux écrire je te soutiens à fond !**

**Je suis encore au lycée oui, en première x) Tu imaginais que j'avais quel âge ? x) On sent la petite glandeuse en étude en toi là xD Mais ça s'fait, j'ai 10 heures d'études dans la semaine, au minimum (Les L \o/)**

* * *

><p>« Toi Hermione, tu offrirais quoi à Draco ? Demanda Harry, alors qu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux à faire une recherche pour le cours de Sortilèges.<p>

-Hum, pourquoi pas un livre ?

-T'as pas plus personnel ?

-Un livre sur les potions ?

-Ce serait creuser ma tombe. Il n'arrêtera pas d'en parler et le privilégiera à moi le soir ! Il me faut un truc encore plus personnel !

-Un livre sur le Kamasutra ?

-Hermione !

-Et bien ? Moi j'aimerais bien ! »

Et une nouvelle fois, Harry enfonça désespérément sa tête dans le manuel dans le vain espoir de pouvoir s'étouffer.

* * *

><p><strong>Petite review ? Je pense que c'est le dernier dans ce genre, après je verrais x)<strong>

**Vous pouvez toujours visiter mon blog et laisser un petit commentaire en tapant vaurienne eklablog sur notre ami google ;)**

**Gros bisous et à demain,**

**Vaurienne ;)**


	44. Et toujours !

**Heeey tout le monde ! Ça va ?**

**Je commence un peu à en avoir ras-le-bol du système de review qui fait que de buguer .**

**Breeef !**

**_Volcane_ : Perverse va xD Je te comprends pour le drama, je suis pareille mais j'aime bien en écrire x) Je sais pas si tu me l'as déjà dit mais merci xD En même temps on a beaucoup de travail, et moi je peux jamais rentrer chez moi à l'avance et en plus je bosse le mercredi après-midi, pas tout les lycée le font x) Je lis aussi beaucoup sur mon portable x) J'espère que ça remarchera du coup !**

**_Birgitte_ : Oh la vache, manque plus que le feu de cheminée dans un chalet dans la montagne et on est dans le parfait cliché xD **

**_Alice-Selenicerus_ : Wazaaa xD Plein de bonnes idées qui fourmillent dans ta tête, à ce que je vois xD C'est fous comme je me sens mal de te répondre par une phrasounette à chaque fois x) mignardises et cupcake, j'vous aime putain !**

**_Shenen_ : Bah c'est Neville quoi xD Mais non voyons, Harry est un grand romantique ! Bonne soirée à toi aussi !**

**_Matsuyama_ : ... Perverse xD Mais ouais, putain de bonne idée *-* (Ça ferait une superbe fic en pwp xD)**

**_Lilou_ : S'il ne l'a pas déjà fait avec Harry xD Ça ses avantages d'être en L (Franchement, comparé aux S j'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir beaucoup moins de boulot xD)**

* * *

><p>« Hum, Blaise ?<p>

-Quoi, Potter ? »

Harry devait s'abaisser à l'impensable. Il savait que c'était la seule solution, à présent.

-Que crois-tu que voudrait Draco pour Noël ? »

Demander de l'aide à un Serpentard.

«Attends, Potter, tu ne sais pas quoi lui offrir ? Woaw, s'exclama Blaise en le fixant avec effarement.

-Non mais c'est pas ça, c'est que j'ai oublié de lui acheter un cadeau l'autre jour !

-Woaw ! Attends un peu que Draco l'apprenne ! Tu vas te faire tuer !

-Non ! Ne lui dit pas ! Paniqua Harry.

-Attends, je suis un Serpentard, tu croyais quoi ? Qu'on était amis ? Ahaha ! »

Et Blaise lui tourna le dos sur ces mots. Déçu et en colère, Harry voulu repartir d'un pas rageur mais fut retenu par la voix qui s'élevait dans le couloir désert.

« Offre-lui quelque chose qui vient du cœur. Ça lui ferait bien plus plaisir que n'importe quelle babiole. Enfin, ça il ne te le dira pas, donc achète-lui quand même une babiole au cas où. »

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de fixer le noir avec surprise.

« Merci, Zabini. »

Le sus-nommé hocha la tête et partit dans sa direction, non sans ajouter :

« Mais tu seras quand même dans la merde quand je lui dirais, Potter ! »

Et cette-fois, ci il partit pour de bon sous le gémissement de désespoir du brun.

* * *

><p><strong>Serpentard un jour, Serpentard toujours !<strong>

**Une review'nette ? :'DDDDD**

**Sinon vous pouvez encore passer sur mon blog en tapant vaurienne eklablog ;)**

**Gros zoubis et à demain !**

**Vaurienne **


	45. Je n'ai aucune explication

**Hey ! Drabble hyper court ce soir, mais j'ai vraiment pas le temps de faire plus x')**

**Alice : On sent tellement l'accro aux tutos chez toi xD J'vous aime putain !**

**Brigitte : Une journée type chez un serpentard quoi xD**

**Lilou : Ouais, et moi j'ai intérêt à trouver une idée de cadeau VITE xD**

**Shenen : C'est à mon sens ce qui fait le plus plaisir x"P M'enfin quand tu reçois un collier de pâtes ...Bref x)**

**Matsuyama : Un âme serpentrade en toi ? xD**

**Volcane : Tu vas être déçue alors, pas de suite pour ce soir xD Je me rattraperais demain ;) Ouais genre le saucisson posé sur le bide en mode : vient bouffer mon saucisson x') Pourquoi cette phrase, je ne sais pas xD J'ai vu que j'ai oublié de te remercier pour le calendrier, du coup, merci (Oui, Voldy est un gros caca xD)**

* * *

><p>« Hey Draco, me laisses-tu être l'attrapeuse de ton vif d'or ? Susurre Pansy alors qu'ils s'approchaient de salle de Potion.<p>

-Seulement si tu as le bon équipement. Mais de toute façon c'est fichu, regarde le cognard qui arrive. » répondit Draco , l'air nonchalant.

Et en effet, Harry Potter arrivait en furie, énervé de voir une nouvelle fois Pansy roder autour de son blond.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà voilà. Review quand même ? x')<strong>


	46. Comment un couple se sépare

**Yooooooooooooooooo ! Ça va ? ^^**

**Lilou : Ça me fait penser que l'autre jour, j'me balade à mon graaaaand arrêt de car du lycée pis d'un coup j'entends deux filles qui se battent moitié : "DID YOU PUT YOUR NAME IN THE GOBLET FIRE ?!" Voilà, aucun rapport mais voilà xD**

**Brigitte : Genre, avec un coup sec derrière la nuque x)**

**Bayla : (bayla bayla bayla, bereberebere) Merci :'D**

**Shenen : T'as oublié qu'elle était une fille, ça aide pas xD (Mon chien a été très vexée de ta remarque. Sache-le. xD)**

**Matsuyama : Comme la lumière tamisée, la petite musique d'ambiance, le corps alangui entre les draps, et le saucisson posé le le bide. Le bon goût comme on l'aime chez nous, pampam !**

**Volcane : Oh la vache, tu as été possédée par le démon Serpentard ?! Oh mon Dieu je sens que ça vient ... je dois ... COGNER *cogne avec Volcane***

**Hum. Voilà x)**

* * *

><p>Draco enrage. Cela fait plus d'un quart d'heure qu'il cherche son livre de potion, mystérieusement disparu alors qu'il projetait de lire quelques chapitres avant de s'endormir ce soir. C'est quand il est obliger de s'abaisser à regarder sous le lit que Draco tombe sur <em>la <em>chose.

« HARRY ! » hurle-t-il.

Le brun accouru hors de la salle de bain, la bouche barbouillée de dentifrice.

« Quoi ?!

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que_ ça _?! S'exclama le blond.

Il désigna du doigt un petit calendrier de l'avent moldu qui gisait à ses pieds, éventré de toute part.

Les yeux d'Harry s'élargirent et il se mit à balbutier :

« Je … Hum, c'est un calendrier de l'avent, je suppose …

-Bravo ! Ricana le Serpentard, et je peux savoir pourquoi toi, tu as un calendrier ? Alors que tu es censé perdre deux kilos pour le Quidditch ?

-Ah ! Et à cause de qui je les ai pris ?

-Ne change pas le sujet ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu as tout mangé ?!

-J'avais faim, l'autre soir ! J'en ai marre de bouffer comme un lapin nain !

-Mais je m'en fous de ça !

-Mais quoi alors ?!

-Ce que je veux savoir c'est POURQUOI Y'A 20 PUTAINS DE BOITES SOUS LE LIT ET QUE TU NE M'AS RIEN PROPOSÉ ! Je te faisais confiance ... »

* * *

><p>14 Décembre 2014, on retrouve la carcasse inanimée de Harry Potter. Son petit-ami nie les faits.<p>

**Voilàààà ! Alours ? Une ch'tite review ? ;_; xD**

**Sinon vous pouvez passer sur mon blog en tapant vaurienne eklablog, en plus le thème de Noël est installé !**

**Gros bisous et à demain,**

**Vaurienne :)**


	47. Partout

**Heeeey macarena !**

**Matsuyama : Tient, tu postes en guest maintenant ? x)**

**Volcane : Aahaha ! Tant de questions sans réponses ... Mwhaha ! Moi aussi j'ai été répartie chez les Serpypy, :3, mais je vais jamais sur Pottermore xD Dans mon pseudo doit y avoir aubépine quelque chose ... je sais plus x)**

**Lilou : eheh, que veux-tu, Draco est un grand gourmand ... :3**

**Brigitte : Quel salop !**

**Shenen : Ouais, ça consomme grave en granulé ! **

**Alice : Ou la fille qui trouverais un moyen de faire un lemon partout xD J'aime cette philosophie :3 Sinon oui ça va merci ^_^et toi ? Merci de prendre le temps de faire une review ;)**

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui, un an jour pour jour après la défaite du Lord Noir, est un jour national. Universel, même. Et c'était aussi, par un heureux hasard, le jour de la sortie à pré-au-lard pour les élèves de Poudlard.<p>

Harry était déjà parti depuis une bonne heure avec ses amis quand Draco décida à son tour de le rejoindre. Il passa les grilles de l'école, marcha sur le chemin boueux qui mena au village, les mains dans les poches et son regard tourné vers le ciel bleuté de ce début d'après-midi.

Ce ne fut quand il sentit les pierres dalleuses du chemin de Traverse qu'il baissa ses yeux, observant la foule compact. Et ce qu'il vit lui coupa la respiration. Des cheveux bruns, ébouriffés, fourchus, désespérément longs et emmêlés, partout, partout devant lui, à gauche comme à droite et même derrière lui, le prenant en traître. Il se sentait étouffé par ces mêmes cheveux contre lesquels il s'était bataillé ce matin, comme chaque matin. Ce fut sa dernière image avant q'il ne sombre dans les ténèbres.

Un peu plus loin, Harry Potter buvait tranquillement une bière au beurre, pestant contre la lubie de se déguiser à son image qu'avait prit la population anglaise pour ce jour de fête.

* * *

><p><span>Aurions-nous l'espoir fou de passer les 200 reviews avant demain soir, 19 et des bananes ? Pour ça je vous mobilise tous, followers ou pas, pour LA MAGIE DE NOEEEEEL (aucune crédibilité ...)<span>

**Bisous et à demain ^_^**

**Vauriennounette**


	48. C'est la fatigue, c'est la fatigue

**Hey ! Désolée d'avance, mais pas de RAR ce soir, comme pour le calendrier, j'ai vraiment trop de boulot ! Je m'excuse d'avance pour la médiocrité profonde de ce drabble x) c'est le seul truc que j'avais en tête !**

**J'me rattraperais, promiiiiis !**

* * *

><p>« Draco … J'ai encore envie …<p>

-Ouais, attends deux secondes »

Un bruit de papier résonne dans la chambre suivit de celui d'un aliment qu'on mâche.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je mange un Mars … Parce qu'un Mars, et ça repart ! »

* * *

><p><strong>*Part se cacher*<strong>

**A demaiiiiiiin !**


	49. Nondidiou !

**Yoooooo ! Comment ça va ? ;'D**

**Lilou : Avec le petit mouvement de cheveux et la dent qui étincelle xD**

**Matsuyama : Eh oui, l'odieuse vérité ... Il est en cellule de dégrisement, il n'arrête pas de répéter "et c'est pas fini !" ... Pauvre homme. (Et merci pour m'avoir fait remarquer l'incohérence dans le drabble 47, je vais essayer de changer ça jeudi si j'ai le temps x)**

**Shenen : Merci à toi de reviewer et de comprendre ^-^ C'est vrai que trouver une idée est de plus en plus ardue, mais bon x)**

**Brigitte : Merci :'D**

**Volcane : Hey ! Draco vire moldu, comme quoi tout arrive xD Je mets pas le plan parce que des trois, je trouve que c'est le moins intéressant, cohérent, et bien écrit, du coup oui je veux le poster, mais pas sans le retravailler un minimum, ce qui va me demander un peu de temps x) Peut-être pour les vacances, mais j'ai déjà pas mal de projet, je dois écrire le chapitre d'une de mes fanfics drarry sur le blog, j'ai un autre projet de fanfic qui là pour le coup m'emballe vraiment, mais que je n'ai pas le temps de commencer (ça fait depuis la rentrée quand même xD) j'ai les drabbles, les calendriers, bien qu'ils soient tous écrits, ou presque, des fictions, des OS ... Un un putain d'oral blanc à la rentrée T^T Bref, je vais pas chômer ces vacances-ci xD **

**Florence Baker (Simon Baker ? *^*) Merci beaucoup ;) **

* * *

><p>Il n'y a pas vraiment de logique chronologique avec ce drabble, mais eh, on s'en fout ! xD<p>

* * *

><p>L'été est à son comble, la chaleur, si elle augmentai de quelques degrés, pourrait presque prétendre à pouvoir fondre leurs peaux.<p>

Nous sommes l'été de la quatrième année d'Harry, et dans moins de deux mois, il rentrerais dans sa cinquième. Il attendait avec impatience la rentrée, où il pourrait enfin se débarrasser de cet idiot de Dursley. Dursley qui lui faisait face avec ses mais, le même air stupide collé au visage.

« Ne tuez pas Cédric ! Ne tuez pas Cédric ! C'est qui Cédric ? C'est ton petit-copain ? »

Harry ricana.

« Oh mon Dieu, Draco va tellement te défoncer ... »

Et en effet, l'orage tomba, un pluie diluvienne se versa, et au loin, on entendit un cri de pure haine :

« Avadaaa KEDAVRAAAAAA ! »

* * *

><p><strong>Vaurienne où l'art de l'exagération xD<strong>

**Bref, comme d'hab, si vous avez aimé, ou pas, vous pouvez reviewer et aller son mon blog en tapant vaurienne eklablog ! (Encore deux review et on est à deux cents ! :'DDDDDDD)**

**Gros bisous et à demain,**

**Vaurienne :)**


	50. Bruns ou blonds

**Heeeeey tout le monde ! Yé souis dé retouuuur !**

**Volcane : Roh bah merde, massage cardiaque ? x)**

**Amista : Merci ! :'D**

**Brigitte : En fait Draco a entendu la supposition de Dursley, et jaloux comme il est, décide de le tuer x)**

**Lilou : Limite faut un badge ou une étiquette : "He Is MINE ! ~ Draco Malfoy."**

**Matsuyama : Ça doit venir de fait que je suis une amatrice de manga xD *Image du Dursley/Drago* Hiiiiieurk ! **

**Florence Baker (Roh zut xD) : Eheh, merci, en mode "I will find you, and I will kill you" xD**

**Shenen : Moi je l'aurais transformé en cochon puis rôtir. Mais bon, chacun sa technique xD**

**Pauu-Aya : Hey ! Merci :'D La tarte à la mélasse fait toujours son petit effet xD**

* * *

><p>« Ils seront bruns, un point c'est tout.<p>

-Mais Harry ! Je te dis que d'un point de vu statistique, ils ont plus de chance d'être blonds !

-Et tu te bases sur quoi pour dire ça, hein ?

-Tous leurs ancêtres sont blonds, alors que toi seul ton père et ton grand-père étaient bruns !

-Je te dis qu'ils seront comme moi, point. »

Draco, qui arrivait pour saluer son petit-ami dans la Grande Salle, ne fut pas très surpris de voir Harry et Hermione se disputer pour une quelconque raison.

« Tu ne peux pas en être certain !

-Ils seront bruns !

-Ils seront blonds !

-Ils seront BRUNS!

-Ils seront BLONDS !

-BRUNS !

-BLONDS !

-BRUUUUUNS !»

Draco, de plus en plus intrigué, décide de prendre part à la « conversation » face aux visage coléreux et rouges des Gryffondors.

« Hum, de quoi vous parlez au juste ?

-DE NOS/VOS PUTAIN DE FUTURS ENFANTS, MERDE ! » crièrent-ils ensemble.

Et sous les yeux d'une assemblée devenue silencieuse, Draco Malfoy vira blanc et perdit connaissance.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà voilà xD Un review ? :'D On est à 205 ! C'est ÉNORME ! Jamais je ne pensais avoir autant de reviews avec mon pitit concept xD Franchement, merci à tous ! Tout ça en 47 jours ! Un mois et demi ! j'en reviens pas !<strong>

**Gros bisous et à demain ;)**

**Vaurienne :)**


	51. Licorne et Aubépine

**Heeeeeey tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui, un drabble cochon xD Ça faisait longtemps x)**

**Volcane : Je sais pas, je suis nulle en SVT xD Je te soutiens complètement pour ta fanfic ! Ça va raconter quoi ? :'D Si je peux te donner un conseille : écrit plusieurs chapitres à l'avance avant de poster le prologue, voir écrit la fanfic en entier, tu ne seras pas prise par le temps comme ça ;)**

**Florence Baker : On sent le vécu oui xD Alors, qui est sortit gagnant du débat ? x)**

**Brigitte : Parce que ça me fait penser à la glace vanille chocolat. Merci.**

**Matsuyama : J'étais sûre que t'allais dire ça xD Mais je suis nulle en génétique, je savais que ce que je baragouinais était une énormité xD Merci de m'éclairer ;)**

**Lilou : De toute évidence non xD (plein de pitits clones *^*)**

**Bayla : Merci :'D **

**Shenen : Genre "Draco, je suis enceinte." "BIIIIIIIIIP" xD**

* * *

><p>« Hey Harry, t'as fait quoi Samedi soir ? Demanda Ron en le rejoignant, accompagné d'Hermione à la Grande Salle.<p>

-J'ai testé la baguette de Draco.

-Ah ! Et elle marche avec toi ?

-Parfaitement bien ... »

Le brun se leva d'un pas léger pour aller saluer son amant, le sourire aux lèvres, laissant les deux amis ensemble.

« Hum. Ron ? La baguette de Draco n'est pas censée être en réparation jusqu'à vendredi ?

-Si pourquoi ?

-...

-... Oh merde. »

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilàààà x) Dans une semaine, c'est noweeeeeeel ! Ça mérite bien une pitite review ? Comment ça pas subtile ? Mais j'aime bien moi x')<strong>

**Bref, à demain !**


	52. La famille

**Salut tout le monde ! C'est ENFIN les vacances ! *pose son cul dans le lit et hiberne***

**Bref.**

**xD**

**Je me tue.**

**J'suis fatiguée je crois. xD**

**Volcane : T'es pas si perverse que ça finalement xD Ta fanfic à l'air bien sympa et assez originale, ça me donne envie de lire ;) Je confirme que ne pas écrire de chapitres à l'avance n'est pas une très bonne idée, la seule fois que j'ai fais ça, j'ai laissé une fanfic à l'abandon sur Code Lyoko ._. (si y'a des gens de codelyoko . fr gros kiss à vous xD)**

**Brigitte : Ah bon ? les deux s'allument ? x')**

**Matsuyama : Non, je suis le genre de fille qui rit toujours à la même blague xP (oui je suis chiante)**

**Letharia : Heey ! Bienvenue chère enfant x) Merci beaucoup ! je suis heureuse de pouvoir te faire rire x)**

**Lilou : Tu en es encore surprise ? xD (Ron est un enfant, ne lui dit rien, chuuut xD)**

**Shenen : C'est clair, ça aurait pu être tellement plus hard "j'ai prévu d'enfoncer sa queue dans ma gorge puis dans mon cul." Erf xD**

**Bayla : (Bayla morena ! A mi me gusta la nanana, Bayla morena ! x) Imagine la tête que fait Ron face aux araignés quand ils fait "Harry ... Harry !" dans la forêt interdite dans le deuxième film, bah t'as tout xD**

* * *

><p>« Ah ! Enfin les vacances, s'écria Draco en s'affalant sur son lit, du repos bien mérité ! »<p>

Le blond se poussa un peu pour faire de place à Harry qui s'allongeait à ses côtés, riant.

« Entièrement d'accord ! Encore une semaine avec les cheveux gras de Rogues et je mourrai !

- …

-Quoi ?

-Est-ce que j'aurais à tout hasard oublié de te préciser que mes parents viennent dîner à Poudlard pour la réunion de famille à Noël ?

-Oui, je sais, pour qu'on puisse passer les vacances tous ensemble avec Ron et Hermione. C'est adorable de ta part, d'ailleurs.

-Oui, je sais. Mais tu sais aussi que Rogue est mon parrain ?

-Oui et … ?

-Et que par ce fait il fait partie de famille ?

-... Non...

-Si.

-Je veux mourir. »

* * *

><p><strong>Pauvre brun.<strong>

**Bref, n'oubliez pas de me laisser une review si vous voulez me faire plaisir ou bien vous pouvez passer sur mon blogunetchérid'amur en tapant vaurienne eklablog sur google ! **

**Merci et c'est tout pour moi,**

**Bonne nuuiiiiit !**

**#associationdesacidulés**


	53. The cat

**Yo tout le monde ! Ça va ? !**

**Lilou : Il est derrière toi ... (ne t'inquiètes pas pour tes reviews, tu as encore le droit de poster ce que tu veux, non ? x) Je te suis déjà redevable de laisser une review à chaque chapitre !)**

**Shenen : Pareil dans l'autre sens, pas sûr que Lucius soit ravi de mangé la même dinde qu'Harry xD**

**Brigitte : Oui, il dot être le genre de tonton à se bourrer la gueule et chanter des chansons paillardes xD c'est beau de rêver !**

**Volcane : POTTER ! Je veux le sel. xD Oui je l'ai reçue t'inquiète ;) A toi d'en décider hein ... (Les deux ma chère, les deux xD) Merci :') (J'espère que tu as réussi ton contrôle au passage xD Et sérieux, un contrôle le samedi ? C'est un crime ! :'O)**

* * *

><p>« Draco, je veux un chat pour Noël ! S'exclama soudainement Harry.<p>

-Ah, et pourquoi donc ?

-Parce qu'un chat c'est doux, ça ronronne, ça n'embête pas trop mais ça aime beaucoup les caresses !

-Mais, Harry, tu m'as moi !

-Alors, tu accepterai de te mettre sur le dos pour que je gratouille ton ventre ? Minauda Harry ,les yeux étonnement brillants.

-Tu m'agaces, lui répondit sèchement Draco en boudant.

-Inutile que je plaide pour les ronronnements alors ?

-Inutile en effet. Tu auras ton stupide chat.

-Eheh. »

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! Si vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à me le dire ;) En plus je réfléchis à construire un lemon autour de ça ... qui rejoindrais peut-être l'autre promesse pour La merde ... Breeeef :'D<strong>

**A demaiiiiin ! **

**(Eh, sinon y'a mon blog, y'a plein de pitis trucs sympa, des drarrys toussa toussa maggle ! tapez vaurienne eklablog sur google !)**

**Vaurienne :P**


	54. The cat, il revient !

**YOLOOOOOOO ! *PAN***

**Il est né le divin enfant, il a déchiré le vagin d'sa maman ... **

**Aherm.**

**Bref !**

**Brigitte : Quel bout de queue ? :333333333333**

**Shenen : C'pas pour rien qu'il était destiné à aller chez les Serpy, le coquinou !**

**Lilou : Avec la queue qui se balance ! (Toi même tu sais maggle) xD**

**Volcane : (Espèce de grosse sadique xD Va en L, les cours de physique sont tellement simples qu'on fait du coloriage xD) A croire que Draco aurait dû aller à Poufsouffle xD *sent un regard glacial dans son dos, se retourne lentement et ...* GASP !**

**J'viens de m'embrouiller toute seule avec les reviews, je sais même pas comment, donc si je vous ai oublié dites-le moi x)**

* * *

><p>Le professeur McGonnagal pensait avoir déjà vu beaucoup de choses dans sa vie, vraiment, elle insistait. Mais jamais, jamais au grand jamais, elle n'avait un jour pensé à être face à une telle situation.<p>

« Donc, si je comprends bien, Mr Mlafoy, vous désirez obtenir quelques apparats d'un chat, pour une durée de plusieurs heures, et sans effets secondaires. Bien sûr, je suppose que cette question est dans un intérêt tout à fait théorique ?

-Hum, oui. Affirma le blond, aussi raide qu'un cadavre.

-Vous ne voyez donc pas d'inconvénient à ce que votre directeur de maison en entende parler ?

-Non ! Enfin je veux dire, oubliez ma question, s'il vous plaît, professeur.

-Ce sera avec grand plaisir, monsieur Malfoy, conclu l'Animagus, cependant, si l'envie d'approfondir vos recherches vous vient, sachez que votre directeur est très fort dans ce genre de métamorphose, gloussa-t-elle alors que Malfoy se précipitait vers la sortie.

Bon. Ça coûte combien un chat déjà ?

* * *

><p><strong>x') Voilà voilà xD<strong>

**Review ? :P**

**A demaiiin !**


	55. The cat, is back Wohoooo !

**... Hum, salut ? **

**Désolée du retard T^T Mais vous me croyez si je vous dit que je regardais juste une petite vidéo sur youtube qui s'est transformée EN 2H de matage sans que je m'en rende compte ? T^T Je suis prisonnière de la société, c'pas d'ma faute ! :'D**

**Volcane : J'imagine tellement pas la litière dans le coin de sa chambre t'sais xD Sérieux ?! Vous êtes pas obligé ? Nous c'est en math que c'est en option. Mais du coup, c'est comment votre bac de Sciences ? Parce que normalement c'est SVT et P-C non ? x)**

**Brigitte : Draco est un minet :3**

**Matsuyama : URL ? x')**

**Lilou : Perverse va xD (T'as oublié les petites moustaches :3)**

**Shenen : Cette école est bourrée de pervers, je vous le dit moi ! Bonnes vacances à toi aussi merci ;)**

* * *

><p>« Attendez, vous avez dit combien ? 70 gallions ?! Mais c'est du vol !<p>

-C'est le prix du marché pour un chat, Mr Malfoy. »

Et il coupa le réseau de cheminette privatisé des Malfoy à Poudlard sur ces mots.

Mais Draco avait plus d'un tour dans son sac.

C'est ainsi qu'il trouva Hermione à la bibliothèque. Tel un félin en quête de proie, il se dirigea d'un pas qui se voulait nonchalant jusqu'à la table visée et tourna autour un moment, faisant mine de s'intéresser aux arts de la peinture sorcière, et posa subtilement un morceau de fesse sur le coin du meuble.

« Un problème, Malfoy ? »

Le blond se retourna avec surprise pour constater qu'Hermione l'observait, un sourcil relevé en un air suspicieux. Son jeu de d'acteur ne l'avait pas convaincu ? Qu'à cela ne tienne.

« Granger, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

-Oh.

-Tu as un chat non ?

-Oui.

-Tu ne voudrais pas me le vendre ?

-A combien ?

-40 gallions ?

-Non.

-Prix d'ami ?

-On est pas ami. Non. »

Le Serpentard souffla un coup, c'était loin d'être gagné.

« Tu ne veux pas le faire se reproduire ?

-Avec quel autre chat ?

-Miss Teigne ?

-Hors de question !

-Le chat de Millicent ?

-Plutôt mourir.

-McGonnagal ?

-Grand Dieu non !

-Alors avec qui ?

-Personne, il est castré. »

Draco souffla de désespoir, laissant son front rencontrer la table alors qu'Hermione souriait d'un air satisfait derrière le livre qu'elle avait reprit « Comment dire non en 50 leçons »

Il ne s'avouait pas vaincu, il aurait son chat.

* * *

><p><strong> (Ohhh y'a des nouveaux boutons de mise en page, c'est zouliiiiii !)<strong>

**Bref ! Review ? xD**

**A demaiiin !**


	56. The cat, il- ah, bah non, en fait

**Hey ! Ça boum ? *PAN***

**Volcane : Effectivement, c'est problématique, étouffe-ça avec un oreiller au pire xD (Non, je ne cherche pas à te tuer ! xD) Attends, estime-toi heureuse, j'ai pas parlé de plan à trois ! En fait dans votre lycée vous foutez rien xD En mode pepouze toute l'année xD**

**Lilou : Moi j'imagine toujours Draco comme un gros radin x) Le genre à t'offrir un bon cadeau avec dix euros dans une parfumerie xD**

**Matsuyama : Chuuuut ! Faut pas dire, il y croyait Draco, il va t'entendre ...**

**becca015 : Et bien re-bienvenue dans ce cas ! Merci :'D Tu veux un chocolat ? *l'attire dans sa tanière* allez viiiiens, on est biiiiien x) PS: Moi aussi :33**

**Shenen : Je crois que tu l'as vexé, le chat x) En même temps je le vois mal se justifier à ses parents"Hum, j'ai offert un chaton à mon petit-copain. Oh oui oui, il est très digne. Non non, il ne fait pas caca, c'est un Malfoy enfin !" x) #craquage xD**

**Brigitte : Tellement, il reviendrait en mode *Bon choisit, ils me griffent là." x)**

* * *

><p>« Et c'est donc ainsi que se finalise la dernière étape pour devenir un animagus. Des questions ? »<p>

Des questions, les élèves de Serpentards et Serdaigles en avait des tonnes, mais seul une blonde eu le courage de lever la main.

« Est-ce qu'un animagus peut-il s'accoupler et se reproduire avec des vrais animaux ? » Demanda Luna de sa voix rêveuse.

Un silence gênant emplit la salle sous le regard stupéfait des élèves qui observaient avec une horreur teintée de curiosité malsaine le visage de leur professeur McGonagall prendre une teinte cramoisie.

« Aherm ! Ce la sera le sujet du prochain cours ! Bonne journée à tous ! »

Et c'est ainsi que les élèves, plutôt joyeux et perplexe à la fois de quitté le cours plus tôt, allèrent rejoindre leur prochain cours avec près de 10 minutes d'avance.

Notre blond suivait son groupe d'un pas tranquille avant qu'il ne se retourne vers son professeur.

« Et entre deux animagus de la même espèce, comment ça se passe ?

-DEHORS ! »

* * *

><p><strong>Oui, j'ai honte.<strong>

**A demain ! xD**


	57. Aherm

**Heeeeey tout le monde ! Ça va ? Alors, qui ouvre ses cadeaux ce soir ? :3**

**Volcane : Elle ne nous dit pas tout .. x') De rien ;) Le plan à trois c'est Pattenrond, McGo et Miss Teigne xD**

**Lilou : DTC, de rien xD (Pardon.)**

**Shenen : C'est ça x) Faut arrêter de se poser des questions avec elle x)**

**Matsuyama : Non il deviendrait une fouine lui ! (D'ailleurs à l'animalerie du coin, j'en ai vue une, blanche avec les extrémité blonde, Malfoy, je t'ai reconnu ! xD) Je garde la fanfic pour demain, c'est tellement convivial x)**

**becca15 : Parce Malfoy est un gros cochon :3 **

**Brigitte : Merci à toi :3 Passe aussi de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année ! **

* * *

><p>« Bonjour Mme Malfoy.<p>

-Il est 18h, c'est bonsoir, à présent. »

Harry souffla discrètement. Les parents de son amants venaient juste d'arriver pour le réveillon et il sentait déjà que la soirée serait longue.

« Potter, le salua Lucius, toujours aussi … Dégingandé. »

Le brun pensa que, venant de Lucius Malfoy, dégingandé pouvait presque être un compliment par rapport aux horreurs qu'il était capable de sortir.

« Draco, fit Narcissa en le prenant à part, j'ai acheté un chapeau à Potter, fais-lui bien transmettre que je ne veux aucunement voir ses cheveux, si s'en est vraiment, à aucune de nos réceptions ! »

Draco, à son tour, trouva que sa mère devait bien aimer « Potter », surtout si elle avait fait l'effort de lui offrir un cadeau. La soirée sera merveilleuse !

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! Passez tous un bon réveillon de Noël, pétez-vous la panse, de quoi faire 3 kilo de caca demian !<strong>

**Gros bisous et à demaiiiiiin !**

**Vaurienne :)**


	58. Joyeux Noël !

**Hey ! Como esta ?**

**JOYEUX NOEL TOUT LE MONDE ! **

* * *

><p>"Eh, eh, Draco, c'est Noel !<p>

-Humf ...

-Réveille-toi !

-Trop tôt ...

-Tes parents attendent derrière la porte, ils vont rentrer si ça continu ...

-QUOI ?!

-Joyeux Noël, mon Draco ...

-Ouais, Joyeux Noël, Harry ..."

Un long baiser plus tard, ils furent tout deux interrompu par un cri.

"Si vous ne sortez pas de là, nous rentrons !

-Par Merlin je savais que ce Potter atteindrai à la vertu de mon fils !"

* * *

><p><strong> Voilà, petit Drabble Noël, cex des prochains jours porterons dessus aussi, en attendant, je vous re-souhaite de joyeuses fêtes et plein de cadeaux !<strong>

**Dites-moi en review ce que vous avez reçu ;)**

**Je m'envole chez ma mamie pour manger comme un cochon !**

**Gros bisouuuuux !**


	59. Le malade imaginaire

**Hey ! Tout le monde ! Noël c'est finit, mais il reste le nouvel an ! Prêtes à reprendre 1kg ? T^T**

**Vous avez passé un bon Noël ? :P**

**Volcane : Woaw la vache, t'as assez de place dans ta chambre ? x') Je t'envie trop ! Enfin bon moi j'ai eu mon graaaand lit et ma commode, un pyjama, un rdv pour un massage, un miroir et une superbe palette sephora \o/ T'as pas eu les contes de Beedle le barde ? :P**

**Matsuyama : Toutafait, mais après on sait pas où ils les mettent :3**

**Brigitte : Et merci mon Dieu, imagine il lui raconte tout ? x)**

**becca015 : Et attend ! Vlà le dîner ! xD T'inquiète pour tes commentaires, tu mets ce que tu veux ! T'as eu que des sous ? Tu vas pouvoir te faire plaisir au moins mais ça n'a pas le même charme :/ En cadeau je te fais des gros gros gros bisous !**

**Shenen : Règle n°1, les Malfoys sont des statues de cire, aucune image sexuelle ne doit émaner d'eux sous peine de traumatisme !**

**Lilou : (Oui effectivement x)) Tu vas voir dans ce chapitre ;) x'D **

* * *

><p>L'ambiance du dîner qui avait suivit, Harry l'aurait définie comme pesante, lourde, légèrement suffocante. Assis à une table rectangulaire, Harry avait à ses côtés Draco, Lucius Malfoy en face et Narcissa qui le dardait de son regard noir en biais.<p>

Rien de très joyeux.

Ses dîners familiaux de Noël, Harry les imaginais chaleureux, bruyants, taquins. Pas comme ça.

« Alors, Potter, que prévoyez-vous de faire après Poudlard ?, fit Lucius en avalant une dernière bouchée de dinde copieusement fourrée, Auror, je suppose ? Continua-t-il.

-Hum, en fait non, je compte devenir professeur ici, en suite. Plus particulièrement pour le poste de Défense contre les forces du mal.

-Vous n'avez pas peur de ne pas y laisser votre peau ? Engagea Narcissa.

-Vous voulez parler de la malédiction ? Je n'y crois pas, ahah ! »

Sa tentative d'alléger l'atmosphère tomba à l'eau quand il croisa le regard glacial de Lucius.

« Nous ne parlions pas seulement de ça », asséna le chef de famille en le fixant froidement.

Harry se tendit, mal à l'aise. Il voulait rentrer dans son cocon de chaleur. Avec Draco.

« OUCH ! »

Un violent mouvement sur le côté fit se retourner le brun pour observer son amant plié en deux, se tenant les côtes, une grimace douloureuse peinte sur le visage. Aussitôt, Harry le saisit dans ses bras et s'inquiéta de son état alors que Narcissa s'exclamait :

« Draco, mon chéri, que t'arrive-t-il ?!

-Je crois, je crois, que j'ai mangé quelque chose qui ne passe pas … grimaça son fils

-Sûrement la dinde !

-Tu dois aller voir cette Pomfresh !

-Non, non, je dois aller me reposer …

-Tu es bien sûr ?

-Oui oui, Harry, tu m'aides ? » Fit le blond, le plus innocemment du monde

Et c'est ainsi que le couple s'extirpa de la table, laissant l'autre couple en tête à tête, ignorant leurs appels.

A peine la porte passé, Draco se redressa, parfaitement en forme, sous le regard amusé du brun.

« Tu l'as fait exprès, n'est-ce pas ?

-Hum hum.

-Tu l'as fait pour moi ?

-Ne rêve pas, idiot, j'avais froid, il fait plus chaud dans notre chambre, c'est tout », répondit Draco en prenant la marche d'un air fier.

Harry ria sous cape et rejoignit son amant d'un pas pressé.

Son réveillon pouvait enfin commencer.

* * *

><p><strong>Et walalaa !<strong>

**Ça vous a plut ? N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, c'est gratuit, et ça fait plaisir, et à passer sur mon blog en tapant vaurienne eklablog sur google ! J'te jure c'pas long ! xD**

**A demaiiiiin!**

**Vaurienne ;)**


	60. L'ouverture d'un cadeau

**Hey ! Bonsoir tout le monde ! Ça va ? Vous avez réussit à dégonfler du réveillon et Noël ? x) Moi pas T^T *baleine***

**Volcane : Sympa les beaux-parents xD Ah bah oui, forcément xD Moi je crois que je vais me les commander, ces petits livres là :3 (Si seulement j'avais le même père xD "Vaurienne fait ton lit" "Vaurienne ferme tes volets" "Vaurinne ramasse-moi ton maquillage" Bref xD Merci pour la faute, j'avais pas vu x) (Pis en général je vérifie pas trop aussi xD)**

**Shenen : c'pas gentil pour la pluie ça, c'est encore plus amusant de la regarder tomber xD**

**becca015 : Je t'ai loupée de 15 min xD Tu m'as fait peur xD Merci ;) Gros besous à toi aussi ! On a le même patois ! A tanto !**

**Brigitte : Disons qu'il va finir pro du tournage de pouce xD**

**And now, the beat !**

* * *

><p>La soirée était magnifique, selon Harry. Ils avaient appelé Dobby qui avait consentit à leur faire monter une bouteille de champagne ainsi que quelques petits fours. Ils mangèrent, burent et se taquinèrent dans une ambiance calme et chaleureuse.<p>

Il était déjà prêt d'une heure du matin, et alanguis dans le lit, ils évoquèrent les cadeaux de Noël.

« Je préfère te l'offrir en privé, si ça ne te gêne pas ...murmura timidement Harry.

-Ça marche. »

Draco se leva et alla fouiller dans sa grande armoire pour y ressortir une petite boîte rectangulaire trouée, tandis qu'Harry attrapa un petit écrin du fond de sa poche.

« Qui commence ?

-Moi, répondit Harry. »

Il s'assit face à son amant qui gigota un peu sur place avant de lui tendre sa petite boîte de velour rouge. Face à l'air soudainement paniqué du blond, Harry se sentit obligé de se justifier.

« Non non, ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Juste, ouvre ... »

Et c'est ce que Draco fit. L'écrin révéla deux bagues d'or blanc simple d'aspect vieillottes et légèrement abîmée pour l'une.

« Harry, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-J'ai reçu ça en héritage de mes parents à mes 17 ans, Dumbledore m'a dit que mon père les avait offert à ma mère et pour lui pour qu'ils aient un statut «différent » de simples petits-amis … En gros, ils étaient …

-Fiancés », compléta Draco.

A ces mot, Harry rougit un peu plus mais hocha la tête.

« Ce n'était pas vraiment une promesse de mariage entre eux, mais juste pour que ce soir, tu sais, un peu plus officiel …

-Je comprends, merci Harry, ça me touche », avoua Malfoy, même s'il lui était difficile d'exprimer autant de sentiments mielleux.

Ils enfilèrent chacun un anneau à leur main droite, Harry écopant de celui le plus éraflé, ayant certainement appartenu à son père. Il ne fit aucune réflexion à Draco sur le fait que dans ce cas, le blond était techniquement la femme du couple … Pour alléger l'atmosphère, Harry réclama son cadeau.

« A mon tour, à présent ! »

Et Draco lui tendit la boite rectangulaire.

* * *

><p><strong>Et wala ! Que peut-il bien y avoir dans la boite, on se le demande bien ! xD<strong>

**Faites-moi des propositions foooolles en reviews ! J'aime çaaa !**

**A demaiiiin !**


	61. Et d'un deuxième

**Hey tout le monde ! Le drabble est un peu plus tôt ce soir, parce que je vais voir La famille Bélier au ciné ! Quelqu'un a été le voir ? Il est bien ?**

**Volcane : Mouhaha, tu verras ça plus tard xD J'ai pas trop envie de le rencontrer d'un coup xD**

**becca015 : Je vais baisser dans ton estime xD tu verras dans le drabble xD Merci ;)**

**Alice : URL ? x) Faut que je lise ça moi ! Il a l'air trop chou ton chat ! Je le veux ! Boule de chat et vicères, j't'adore putain !**

**Shenen : j''ai vraiment l'impression que je vais vous décevoir xD Bébé panthère j'y ai pensé mais je me suis dit qu'à Poudlard, ça passait bof xD **

**magiehp : 10 point pour magiehp !**

**Brigitte : Tant d'engoument xD Tu verras ;) **

**Matsuyama : Eheh**

**Lilou : Pas d'inquiétude jeune folle, la réponse dans ce drabble !**

**Et tout de suite, la revelacíon !**

* * *

><p>« Ahah ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? S'exclama Harry, les yeux pétillants.<p>

-Ouvre et tu verras, idiot. »

Ni une ni deux, Harry ouvrit la boîte et sursauta de surprise en voyant son contenu. Un énorme chat gris, étalé de tout son long, semblait dormir.

« Draco ! Mais c'est un chat !

-Effectivement. »

Surpris mais heureux, Harry prit la bête entre ses mains mais déchanta vite en ne la voyant aucunement bouger.

« Euh, Draco, tu es sûr qu'elle va bien ?

-Pourquoi elle n'irait pas bien ?

-Elle ne bouge pas.

-Ah oui.

-Draco ?

-Oui ?

-Depuis combien de temps ce chat est-il dans cette caisse ?

-Oh et bien, j'ai dû l'acheter, hum … samedi dernier ? Oui, c'est ça, samedi dernier.

-Et depuis ?

-Et depuis quoi ?

-Tu lui as donner à manger ? A boire ?

-Merlin non ! Déjà qu'il bougeait trop, j'allais pas le chercher au fond de l'armoire pour aller lui donner à manger ! Je ne suis pas un elfe !

-Mais Draco, tu l'as peut-être tué ! S'écria H arry, horrifié.

-Mais non, fit Draco en touchant la bête du doigt. Ou peut-être que si ? Je sais pas ? Au prix où je l'ai acheté, c'est vraiment de la camelote ! »

Avec un cri outragé, Harry saisit son chat et l'emmena jusqu'à l'extérieur en criant :

« J'espère pour toi que Pompom pourra faire quelque chose ! Et croit moi, Hermione entendra parler de cette histoire ! »

A ces mots, Draco blanchit lourdement et se précipita à sa suite.

* * *

><p><strong>J'en connais un qi va prendre cher à son derche !<strong>

**Si vous voulez, vous pouvez reviewer, mais c'pas obliger hein, et pis passer sur mon blog en tapant vaurienne eklablog, en plus j'ai posté une nouvelle nouvelle (ahah) **

**Gros bisous et à demain !**


	62. Et Joyeuses fêtes, hein

**Hey tout le monde ! Désolée, mais ce soir, ça va être court et sans RAR, j'espère pouvoir faire mieux demain.**

**Il se trouve que j'ai passé l'aprèm aux urgences après un accident de scooter. Résultat : point de sutures et entorse au poignet. Super pour le nouvel an. J'ai quand même réussit à vous faire un petit caca, j'espère vous ne serez pas déçus ! **

* * *

><p>Heureusement, l'infirmerie était ouverte, mais il fallut qu'ils sonnent une petite cloche pour que Mme Pomfresh accoure, par ailleurs passablement éméchée, les cheveux défaits, la mine rouge et l'air niais sur le visage. Aussitôt, Harry expliqua son problème.<p>

« Pourquoi z'êtes pas aller voir Hagrid ? Répondit Pompom

-Il est France pour Noël !

-Bon … Faites moi voir vot' bêbête !, s'exclama l'infimière, oooooooh ! Continua-t-elle quand Harry montra son chat, quel beau lapin ! »

Ils n'étaient pas sortis de l'auberge, pensa Harry avec désespoir.

* * *

><p><strong>Ch'tite review quand même ?<strong>

**Vaurienne qui part se droguer aux dolipranes**


	63. Joyeux Noël, encore

**Hey ! Ça va ? Moi déjà mieux qu'hier ! Merci de vous être inquiété pour moi, vous êtes chou !**

**Volcane : En fait c'est surtout que je ne veux loupé aucun jour, pour pas que ça fasse tâche, parce que je peux te dire que j'ai chialé quand ont m'a mit les points ! Comme les piqûres d'un moustique, qu'il disait, mon cul ouais ! Merci :)**

**Shenen : Non ça va, ce qui m'énerve c'est de pas pouvoir bouger comme je veux x) J'espère que ta fille va bien quand même ! Bisous ;)**

**Matsuyama :WAZAAAAAA !**

**Brigitte : Penses-tu xD Elle s'y connais en alcool fort ! Merci et promis, je ferais gaffe ! ;P Bisous !**

**Alice : Coquinoune va ! J'ai bien aimé cette fic, c'chou :3 Merci de me l'avoir fait découvrir ! Confettis et boyaux, gros zoubis !**

**becca015 : Pauvre Draco, tu l'insultes xD (Sérieux ? C'est tout caca ._. xD)**

**Lilou : Je pense oui xD Merci ;)**

**Place à la suite !**

* * *

><p>Un sort de dégrisement plus tard et Mme Pomfresh était aussi fraîche que le suggérait son nom.<p>

« Faîtes-moi voir cette pauvre bête !» S'exclama-t-elle.

Aussitôt, Harry lui donna son chat entre ses mains.

« Mais, fit-elle après un moment à étudier le chat sous l'œil inquiet de couple, il a été stupéfixer !

-DRACO ! Mais a quoi tu pensais !

-Et bien il devait faire trop de bruit voilà tout … Il suffit de lui jeter un Enervatum et le tour est joué.

-C'est une chance pour vous, Mr Malfoy, qu'un bon repas et de l'eau suffissent au rétablissement de cet animal, reprit l'infirmière en coupant Harry qui répliquai, cependant, si je réentends quoi que ce soit de suspect à propos de ce chat, j'en parles a Hagrid ! »

La menace sembla efficace pour Malfoy qui ne dit pas un mot jusqu'à la fin des soins.

Harry, lui, fut émerveillé de voir les pupilles de chat se révéler lentement pour découvrir deux orbes d'un bleu étincelant qui se fixèrent d'abord sur Harry, l'étudiant, puis sur Draco.

Le félin feula soudainement, hérissant ses poils et se jeta sur le blond.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! C'est court mais c'est long d'écrire avec une main x) Sur ce, je vais me mater Charlie et la Chocolaterie. A demaiiin !<strong>


	64. On est un peu en retard quand même

**Je pars dans 10 minutes, maiiiiis ...**

**BON RÉVEILLON A TOUS !**

**Guest : Volcane, est-ce toi ? Si oui, tu as oublié de signer xD Pauvre Draco, tu le martyrise xD (Je hais les médecins également xD) (C'est massacre à la tronçonneuse chez toi ? xD) Je n'ai pas trop mal, merci ;) Bon réveillon !**

**Florence Baker : Mwhahaha :3**

**Shenen : Je suis de toute coeur avec ta fille et toi ;) Bon réveillon à toi aussi !**

**Brigitte : Faut voir, ahah ! Bon réveillon ! (oui, pas trop d'alcool x)**

**Lilou : La vangeance, mon amie, la vengeance ! xD Bon réveillon !**

**Matsuyama : Yaaaaay ! Bon réveillon !**

**(D'ailleurs, je suis la fille la plus malchanceuse, en allant à l'hopital avec mon père, on a chopé un truc, j'ai passé ma nuit dernière à vomir ma soupe vietnamienne .)**

**And now, le dernier drabble de l'année !**

* * *

><p>Le permier réflexe de Draco fut de repousser le chat autant qu'il le pu. C'est à dire qu'il alla s'écraser sur le sol, sous l'oeil horrifié d'Harry.<p>

"DRACO !" hurla-t-il

Il se précipita sur la chat, qui heureusement semblait bien se servir de ses pattes et de son équilibre et le prit dans ses bras.

"Ne touche plus à Taylor !

-Taylor ? C'est son nom ? Ça fait gay.

-Draco, c'est pas mal dans le genre non plus" répondit Harry perfidement.

Mme Pomfresh, voyant le duel arriver, leva les bars en signe de paix.

"Ça SUFFIT ! C'est Noël, Mr Malfoy, si je ne me trompe pas, c'est vos qui avez offert ce chat à Mr Potter, alors désormais, assumez cela ! Et Mr Potter ... non rien, mon trésor."

La chat, bien calé dans les bras de son amant, remuant la queue (le chat hein) lança un regard moqueur au blond.

"Ce soir, tu dormiras sur le canapé ! décida Harry.

-Mais, mon amour, c'est Noël !

-Ah oui ... Et bien demain, tu dormiras sur le canapé ! "

Et c'est ainsi que le couple se dirigea jusqu'à leur dortoir, accompagné d'un nouveau membre dans leur famille.

"Mais pourquoi j'ai acheté cette chose putain ? hurla intérieurement le Serpentard.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilàààà ! Je l'ai écrit directement sur le site par manque de temps, ça se verra peut-être ^^<strong>

**Breeeef, passez un bon réveillon ! Mais soyez prudent hein ! **

**Grooooos bisous !**

**A demaiiiiin ! (Si je suis réveillée, hein xP)**

_**(Une chtite review pour la fin d'année, siouplaiiit ? *^* (Et si on faisait le pari d'arriver à 300 reviews avant ce soir ? :'D ALLEZ ! TOUS ENSEMBLE POUR LA VICTOIIIIIRE )**_


	65. Foutu chat - BONNE ANNÉE !

**Hey tout le monde ! Ça va ? Remis du réveillon ?**

**BONNE ANNÉE ! Eheh, perso moi là je suis pépouze dans mon lit en pyj' en train de mater Love Stage x) **

**Z'avez des résolutions vous cette années ?**

**Volcane : Effectivement oui xD J'aime tellement ta capacité à partir dans des délires xD Ça me fait toujours rire xD Tu sais, et c'est quand même incroyable, que ta review est trop longue pour être affichée entièrement par ma boîte mail (y'a que comme ça que je peux te lire) du coup je peux pas voir la fin de ton commentaire avant plusieurs chapitres, là où le site consentira à afficher ta review xD Bonne année !**

**Matsuyama : xD J'me suis dit "Ouh pitain, avalanche de guest !" Et bah nan, c'était TOI ! xD Bonne année ! xD**

**Florence Baker : Bonne année ! Merci ;)**

**Brigitte : Tu as osé faire cette blague ! Je te renie ! ... nan j'déconne, bonne année !**

**Shenen : C'est le premier nom qui me soit venu à la tête quand j'ai du trouver un nom, du coup ... x) Bonne année ;)**

**becca015 : BONNE ANNÉE ! (Du coup ton pseudo va bien xD) Gros bisous et merci ;)**

**Lilou : Tu peux pas savoir à quel point xD Bonne année à toi aussi ! Merci beaucoup !**

**Et maintenant, le premier Drabble de l'année 2015 ! CHAAAAAAAMPAGNE !**

* * *

><p>«Mais pourquoi j'ai acheté cette chose putain ? » hurla intérieurement le Serpentard.<p>

Et il ne pensa jamais avoir autant raison. Le chat feula allègrement à son encontre tout le long de leur retour vers leur chambre, le dardant d'un regard noir et perçant. Il n'essaya même pas de se plaindre auprès d'Harry, qui caressait tendrement les poils du monstre, les faisant glisser entre ses doigts.

Même lorsqu'ils furent couchés, ce maudit chat trouva le moyen de lui rendre la vie impossible.

Tranquillement installés dans leur lit pour dormir, ils avaient été dérangés par Taylor qui miaulait à la mort, alors qu'il était confortablement installé sur ses luxueuses serviettes de bain. Harry avait argué que Taylor devait être traumatisé par le noir à présent, qu'il lui fallait une présence rassurante. Et c'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva à partager sa couche avec un chat tout en poil, avec l'impossibilité bien sûr de ne serait-ce enlacer son amant, à moins de particulièrement aimer manger des touffes de poils.

Mais c'est au réveil, quand il sentit une patte griffue, qui vraisemblablement n'appartenait pas à Harry, se fracasser sur ses parties qu'il sentit que vraiment, il allait regretter son geste.

* * *

><p><strong>Ça donne un aperçu de leur futur xD <strong>

**J'voulais vous remercier, on a atteint les 300 reviews ! (OUUUUUUUH CHAAAAAAAMPAAAAAGNE !) (oui ça note 290 et quelques mais y'a pas mal de guest qui ne sont pas affichés les amis, on est à plus de 300 !) On commence l'année en fanfare !**

**Alors franchement, merci à toute, ça me fait juste hyper plaisir, je pensais vraiment pas atteindre ce chiffre, vous êtes juste trop CHOU ! Je vous aimeeee !**

**PASSEZ TOUS UNE BONNE ANNÉE ! YAY !**


	66. Le commencement

**Yo tout le monde ! Como esta ? **

**C'est le drabble 66 ! Presque le chiffre du diable ! Presque ...**

**Florence Baker : Merci beaucoup ! :'D**

**Matsuyama : le glamour en toute circonstance xD Oh mon Dieu xD Sympa le réveil xD**

**becca015 : Depuis le temps que je voulais le voir moi ! C'était trop chouuu :3 J'suis pareil que toi pour les résolutions x) J'y pense même plus ! Je sens que Taylor av être mon chouchou x) (J'ai l'oeil hein ? xD)**

**Lilou : Le pire, ça c'est certain xD **

**Volcane : Yaaaaaaaaaaay ! Saluuuut ! GG ! Tu sais que c'est à mon tour d'avoir des pannes de wifi aujourd'hui ? xD Je vais t'envoyer un mp pour tout t'expliquer ;) Laisse-moi le temps de l'écrire :) tes remarques me font trop rire xD Pour ta question concernant l'OS, en fait, je pensais plutôt en faire une petite fanfiction à part, si j'ai le temps, qui s'appellerai genre "Les aventures de Taylor le chat" ou un truc de genre, j'y réfléchit encore x) En fait quand j'ai vu le contenu du message, j'me suis dit "c'est forcément ma petite Volco ! xD" J'ai vu la vidéo, et oh mon DIEU qu'elle te reste en tête xD Snape, snape; severus snape -DUMBLEDORE ! xD Gros bisous !**

**Brigitte : La peluche c'est moins vivant (Genius.) et le bébé chat ça fait caca partout au début, je suppose xD Ou alors lui faire un rdv arrangé avec miss Teigne xD**

**Shenen : En même temps quand tu vois ce que Draco lui a fait xD Je serais le chat y'a longtemps que je lui aurais pisser dessus au réveil xD _(Hein Matsuyama xD)_**

**And now, TAYLOR EN ACTION !**

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, matin de Noël, les oiseaux chantaient, le soleil brillait, Harry ronflait, bref, tout allait pour le mieux. Sauf …<p>

« PUTAIN DE CHAT ! MES COUUUUILLES ! »

Sauf ça.

« Draco bordel ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Cria à son tour Harry, énervé d'être aussi brutalement réveillé.

-Ton putain de chat vient de me briser les couilles ! » Hurla le blond.

En effet, le dit se trouvait innocemment entre leur deux corps, l'air le plus naturel du monde.

« Ça ne m'étonnerait pas de sa part, voyant ce que tu lui as fait endurer !

-Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé !

-C'est à Taylor que tu dois t'excuser !

-Quoi ?!

-C'est le seul moyen pour que moi, je te pardonne. Et Taylor, fit Harry en prenant son chat, excuse toi envers Draco pour avoir tenter de l'émasculer. »

Le Serpentard regarda Harry avec de grands yeux cherchait-il vraiment à parler avec cette maudite bête ?! Et cette maudite bête venait-elle vraiment de relever la tête pour bouder ?!

« Allez, on y va, on se serre la patte. » insista Harry.

Bon gré mal gré, l'homme et la bête durent tendre respectivement main et patte pour les faire s'entrechoquer, détourant le regard tout de même.

« Et on s'embrasse maintenant ! »

Harry récolta deux regards furieux mais n'en fit pas cas, attendant bien évidemment ce qu'il avait demandé.

Une nouvelle fois, Draco se pencha sur le chat et frotta une seconde sa joue contre les poils, mais il eut cependant le temps de glisser à son oreille velue :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, dès le retour d'Hagrid, je te fais castrer pour ce que tu as fait ! Il paraît que c'est à cause de ça que Pattenrond est gros … » fit vicieusement le Serpentard.

A ces mots, le chat se recroquevilla légèrement. Il ne voulait pas devenir gros ! Ça jurerait totalement avec son beau pelage court et soyeux !

L'entente ne faisait que commencer.

* * *

><p><strong>Ouah la vache je suis de bonne humeur moi !<strong>

**Donnez-moi vos avis si ça vous dit, ou pissez-moi sur le visage comme le chat De Matsuyama, bref, faîtes ce que vous voulez, de toute façon, je vous adore déjà xD**

**Gros bisouuuuus !**

**Vaurienne ;)**


	67. La pureté de Taylor en jeu !

**Hey ! Ça va ?**

**Vous aurez remarqué, j'ai changé le titre et un pitit peu le résumé de ce recueil ;) Adventures, (parce que parler anglais, c'tellement swaaag) me paraît mieux adapté à cette fanfic, parce que ce n'était pas des Drabbles dans la définition même, et en plus je fais des espèces de petits chapitres reliés entre eux, comme en ce moment ! Du coup voilà, dites-moi ce que vous en penser !**

**Volcane : T'as une chance pas possible, je reçois ta review au moment où j'écris les réponses xDD C'est toujors la fautes des bonbons au citron xD Pour tes messages privés, si tu es toujours connectée, tu dois cliquer sur ton pseudo qui s'affiche en orange tout en haut à droite de ta page, là t'es sur ton profil, à gauche t'as une colonne qui commence par account, tu vas cliquer sur private messaging, puis inbox, et normalement tu vas voir mon message ;)**

**Shenen : Tu m'as tuée xD faut demander à Matsuyama : Qu'est-il arrivé à ton chat après le pipi ? x)**

**lilou : Pas de pitié avec ce chat xD**

**becca015 : C'pas un Malfoy pour rien xD (il est mignon ton bonhomme mais il a pas de yeux :'O Il fait peur xD)**

**Birgitte : Tu crois pas qu'ils feraient de mignons petits chatons ? xD C'est Rusard qui va être papa xD**

**Matsuyama : Tu fais amie-amie avec c'te chat ? xD J'étais pas au courant pour Pattenrond xD Ça change rien, la castration fait quand même en général grossir la chat :3 Ils compensent les pauvres xD **

**Florence Baker : Ah ça non xD**

**Gros merci à vous toutes ! (A moins qu'un garçon ce cache parmi les lecteurs ... I WILL FIND YOU - and I will kill- naaaaaan)**

**Let's go !**

* * *

><p>C'était triste, mais c'était ainsi, Draco devait passer le nouvel an à une quelconque fête mondaine organisée par ses parents au manoir. Et autant Harry aurait aimé passer ce réveillon avec son amant, autant il préférait rester avec ses amis plutôt que de supporter de se vêtir d'un costume cravate pour plusieurs heures. C'est que ça serre ces machins là !<p>

C'est pourquoi il se retrouvait donc dans la salle commune des Gryffondors avec Ron et Hermione devant le feu de cheminé, accompagné de mets et alcool subtilement subtilisés à la cuisine de Poudlard.

« Tu es sérieusement en train de me dire qu'il a essayé de te racheter Pattenrond ?! S'exclama Harry.

-Je t'assure que oui ! Il m'a même proposé de le faire se reproduire avec Miss Teigne !

-Quelle horreur ! S'horrifia Ron.

-Et comment ! »

Un éclat de rire plus tard, largement arrosé de whisky pur feu, les trois amis regardaient pensivement le feu onduler, avant qu'un espèce de feulement ne vienne briser l'agréable silence.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » S'étonna le brun.

A peine une seconde plus tard, Taylor le chat sautait des marches avec un autre miaulement effrayé, se fracassant lamentablement sur le tapis, rapidement rejoint par une énorme masse orange toute ronronnante qui alla s'écraser dessus pour aller lui lécher les oreilles.

« Oh regarde, fit Hermione, ils sont amis !

-En effet oui », pouffa Ron en regardant Pattenrond tenter de se frotter contre Taylor.

Et Harry, choquer, ne pu qu'assister à la scène. Car bien sûr, s'ils avaient pu comprendre le langage des chats, ils auraient entendu :

« Allez viens mon chou, je vais te faire ta fête !

-Haaan touche pas à mon cul, espèce d'orang-outan puant !

-T'inquiète pépète, je suis castré, t'auras pas de portée …

-Noooooooooon ! »

Mais bien sûr, ils ne l'entendirent pas.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? une review pour sauver la virginité de Taylor le chat ? xD<strong>

**Brefouille et kissous baveux, à demaiiin !**

**Vaurienne ;)**


	68. Gros matou

**Saluut !**

**Bon, pas mal d'entre nous dépriment, je le sais. moi la première. Demain, ça va piquer .**

**Brigitte: tu l'aimes pas le petit Taylor ? x) **

**Volcane: nan mais juste, imagine la tête du chaton x) **

**Alors, justement, là, quand tu postes une review, tu es connectée maintenant, faut pas que tu cliques sur ton pseudo affiché dans tes reviews, ça sert à rien, il faut que tu ailles tout en haut de ta page de ff . net et tu vas voir dans la barre bleu qui prend toute la largeur de ta page tout à droite ton pseudo qui va être écrit en orange, mais il faut que tu sois connectée pour ça, sinon ça marche pas ! Dis-moi si ça marche x)**

**Matsuyama : Faut pas chercher, il est un concon Ryry xD (Dis-vis, t'as fait quoi à ton chat quand il t'a fait pipi dessus ? Oui, question sans rapport, comme ça xD)**

**Lilou : Boah, vu ce qu'il fait avec Draco ... xD**

**Shenen : Moi je le comprends, c'est petits les bijoux d'un chat xD Je pensais qu'elle allait voir la question, mais apparemment non x) Je la lui repose x) **

**Bweef, voilà le drabble ! J'suis pas super contente de lui, il est d'un banal ... Mais j'ai passé l'aprèm à écrire une fanfiction et un OS (leeeeeemooooon :3) du coup j'étais pas trop dedans xD**

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui, vieille de la rentrée, Draco boude, déprime, ronchonne, bref, il est de mauvaise humeur.<p>

« Draco, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Le rejoignit Harry.

-Rien. Répondit sèchement le blond.

-Tu déprimes ?

-Non.

-Alors quoi ?

-Ton foutu chat.

-Il n'est pas venu t'embêter de toute la journée !

-Oui, mais du coup je ne t'ai pas vu toi depuis le début de la journée ! J'ai envie de faire l'amour, moi.

-Oooh, c'est donc ça ! »

Draco s'en alla se vautrer dans son confortable lit de soie verte, enfouissant son visage dans les oreillers quand il sentit un poids atterrir sur son dos.

«Draco, tu sais que tu es mon gros matou à moi ... »

Et il commença sensuellement à se frotter contre lui.

Finalement, c'est une bonne journée.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà ! Bonne chance à toutes celles qui reprennent les cours demain ;_;<strong>


	69. Pauvre Severus

**Hey ! C'est short ce soir, donc yé mé dépêche !**

**Volcane : Vive la magie, tout serait possible ;) Je pense que l'histoire d'amour entre Taylor et Pattenrond, c'est un peu comme le dentifrice et le jus d'orange, séparément, ça fait du bien, mais ensemble, c'est dégueulasse xD Tu as photographié mon message ? x) Tu as peur de le perdre ? J'espère que tu as passé une bonne rentrée ! ( je réponds à ton message quand j'ai un trou, donc surement seulement demain xP)**

**Shenen : Que veux-tu, le gros matou aime se faire papouiller x)**

**Brigitte : Coquine va xD**

**Matsuyama : Désolée si tu as mal prit ma question ^^ Je n'ai pas de chat, juste un chien, j'imagine mal mon cocker de quinze kilo se poser sur mon visage pour dormir, même quand elle nous fait ses petites dépressions hivernales x) Ta minoune doit être trop mognonne ! **

**Draco aime les fererro rocher, Draco à de la bedaine xDDD**

**Lilou : J'espère que tu as passé une bonne rentrée x)**

**Et voilà ! Bon, c'est le 69ème, je sais que vous attendez à un truc chelou ... mais bon x) Pas trop le temps ce soir xD**

* * *

><p>Le cours du professeur Rogue prenait enfin fin, autant pour les élèves que pour le maître de potions qui n'avait plus qu'une envie, boire un chocolat devant sa cheminée ronflante d'un feu chaleureux … C'est sûrement parce qu'il était un peu ramollit à cette idée qu'il commit la plus grosse erreur de sa carrière.<p>

« Bien, sortez tous maintenant, et bonne année. »

Bonne année.

Bonne année !

Il avait souhaité la bonne année à ses élèves ! Plus jamais, jamais, ils ne le reprendraient au sérieux. Ils l'imaginait déjà certainement comme un vieux papy bedonnant qui allait les chouchouter … Et son horreur n'en fini pas.

Surtout lorsqu'il vit le sourire amusé de _Neville Londubat._

* * *

><p><em>« Hey Draco, j'ai envie, on se fait un petit 69 ?<em>

_-Hors de question._

_-Mais pourquoi ?!_

_-L'auteur s'est promit de ne pas faire cette blague de mauvais goût. Et en tant que défenseur du bon goût, je la suis dans son périple !_

_-Mais, on peut quand même … ?_

_-Bien sûr ! Viens par là ... »_

* * *

><p><strong>Huuum bon bah voilà xD Je me dépêche, zouuuu, demain j'ai oral blanc de français à 9h, souhaiter-moi bonne chance !<strong>

**Bisous, Vaurienne !**


	70. Bite

**Bite bit bitten, du verbe mordre, bande de cochonnes.**

**Breeeef ! Ça va ? Moi oui ! J'ai eu mon oral ce matin, et je suis tombée sur un des textes que je voulais ! le soulagement ! Pour ceux qui s'y intéresse, j'ai eu l'Abbye de Thélème dans Gargantua de Rebelais avec la société utopique :3 Du facile ^^ **

**Merci de tous vos encouragement ! Ça me fait hyper plaisir !**

**Volcane : On dirait "un truc de ouf" de Vanessa x) Si tu connais pas, va sur youtube, et écoute jusqu'à la toute fin xD T m'as remit ta chanson dans la tête là xd Snape, snape, severus snape ... DUMBLEDOREE ! xD T'enlèves les rayures et on y est presque xD J'ai vu pour ton message sur le blog ;) j'y ai répondu d'ailleurs ! Vraiment un gros merci à toi ! :3 (Tu n'as pas compris la bête ? x)**

**Brigitte : Merci :) Ça c'est bien passé :) On me la fait pas à moi xD Coquinoune !**

**Shenen : Ahah merci ! xD J'ai eu de la chance pour mon texte :) Un coup de manuel dans la face et c'est finit x) **

**Lilou : Comme Brigitte ! Coquine ! Mais c'est pas au vieux singe qu'on apprend à faire la grimace xD Merci ! Et bonne chance à toi du coup ! Tu me raconteras ? Ma rentrée c'était cool aussi, des bonnes notes, ça fait plaisir :)**

**Florence : on lui en veut pas ;) Mon oral ça été, beaucoup de stresse pour pas grand chose finalement xD Merci ;)**

**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews, je ne sais pas comment vous remercier, je trouverais un moyen xD**

* * *

><p>«C'est quand même terrible, ça.<p>

-Quoi ?

-On peut rendre des gens pétrifiés à leur état normal, faire repousser des os, guérir les blessures les plus profondes en quelques gouttes... Mais ces idiots de médecins sont incapables de prévenir de la défaillance visuelle ! Regarde Dumbledore ! Regarde MacGonnagal ! Et regarde _toi_ !

-Tu n'aimes plus mes lunettes ?

-J'aime tes yeux, tu le sais, j'ai envie de les croquer, amour … »

Draco se pencha vers son amant, sourire charmeur aux lèvres en jouant des sourcils de façon un peu perverse.

« J'ai toujours su que tu avais de drôles de fantasmes … J'aurais dû m'enfuir quand tu m'as mordu les fesses la dernière fois !

-Viens par là ! »

S'en suivit d'une course haletante que bien évidemment, ne nous décrirons pas ...

* * *

><p><strong>Et wala ! C'était rigolo ? :P Tite review ? (Z'êtes quand même presque 50 followers, merci ! :'D)<strong>

**A demaiiiin !**


	71. La maladie d'amour

_**Aujourd'hui, comme vous tous surement, j'ai été choquée par l'attentat à Paris. Plus que ces personnes attaquées, c'est notre liberté à tous qui l'est. Ne faisons pas de généralité, après tout les français n'aiment pas tous les grenouilles, et restons soudés, c'est le mieux que l'on puisse faire.**_

_**Je suis Charlie.**_

**Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour pleurer, haut les cœurs, je vais essayer de vous faire rire !**

**Matsuyama : xD Tu me tues x) **

**Lilou : Il paraît que ça peut être sympa dans certaines conditions xD un petit conseil pour toi : Ne stress pas inutilement xD**

**Volcane : Un truc de ou-ouf, de ou-ou-ouf ! x) Il faut que je lise cette fanfic ! La plus hard que j'ai lu à ce jour doit être "L'antre de Draco Malfoy" ou un truc dans le genre, je ne pense pas que tu aimerais du tout x) Moi-même c'était ... (Ambroisie est pas mal aussi en fanfic hard x) Plus supportable que l'autre à mon goût)**

**C'est un vibro. vrrrrrr**

**Tout sera posté ici :) Le lemon j'espère pour ce WE, mais pour la fanfic, ce sera plus long x) Merci pour l'oral ! Rabelais c'est cool, mais version hyper traduite et modernisée x) **

**Brigitte : J'ai des lunettes :'O mais j'suis pas un homme, merci mon dieu xDD**

**Shenen : La miche x) Chez moi ça veut dire les seins xD J'vois pas de quoi tu parles sinon :'D je suis totalement pure :'DD**

**Florence Baker : Il est blond, on lui pardonne x)**

* * *

><p>Ron est tranquillement assit à sa place dans la grande salle, dégustant de bonnes et grosses saucisses avec une bonne et onctueuse purée de pomme de terre. un air chante doucement une chanson moldue :<p>

«Elle court, elle court, la maladie d'amour !»

Soudain deux figures ses levèrent et coururent jusqu'à la sortie de la Salle.

«Regarde, Ron, fit Hermione, Draco et Harry courent encore pour aller forniquer je ne sais où ! C'est indécent !»

Soudain, un autre grand bruit retentit et les élèves purent observer leur directeur, le grand et respecter Albus Dumbledore, s'élancer à la suite d'un élève de Poufsouffle de première année qui sortait également.

«Elle court, elle court, la maladie d'amour ! Dans le cœur des enfants, de 7 à 77 ans !»

«Hermione ... Est-ce que je crois voir ce que je suis en train de voir ?

-Je le crains oui ... OH MERLIN ! Il sort ses bonbons au citron ! Courrez pauvres âmes démunies! Run for your liiiife !»

* * *

><p><strong>Craquage complet x)<strong>

**Bref, comme d'hab, une pitite review ? *^* gros bisous et à demain !**

**Vaurienne ;)**


	72. C'est les sooooooldes ! - Aherm

**Hey ! Il faut vraiment que je m'organise autrement pour les drabbles, les poster vers 21h c'est juste pas possible . Quelle idée de mettre deux épisodes des reines du shopping aussi ! C'est contre-productif !**

**Bweeeef !**

**Florence Baker : Oui, je trouve ça tellement honteux, que j'en ai les larmes aux yeux. Je te comprends x)**

**Volcane : Errf, moi non plus j'aime pas trop le truc avec les frères :P je vais peut-être passer mon tour x) Oui c'est ça le nom de la fic ! Franchement, même si j'admire l'auteur d'avoir osé écrire quelque chose comme ça, je ne te la recommande pas si tu n'aimes pas le hard x) Je suis totalement d'accord avec toi en ce qui concerne l'attentat. C'est tellement horrible ! As-tu vu l'image du couloir après le massacre ? C'est totalement bouleversant ... Ils doivent être punis, et ils le seront ! **

**Louisa74 : Oui j'ai été le voir :) Superbe film ! Tu l'as vu aussi ? Je ne suis pas fan de Michel Sardou (GG pour l'orthographe !) Mais j'aime l'écouter ^^ Gros bisous !**

**Shenen : Les joies du patois x) Ron peut peut-être confondre le mimi d'Hermione avec une belle huitre ? Et là ... *IMAGE MENTALE* Brrr #hardcore xD Oh mon Dieu, c'est horrible ! Tu le connaissais personnellement ? Les deux pauvres enfants vivrons avec ça toute leur vie ... **

**Brigitte : Oui, c'est de la pédophilie xD**

**Matsuyama : Il distribue des bonbons de Bertie Crochue au goût Sperme, fabrication maison, qu'il disait ... **

**Dumbledore en lemon ? Hiiiieurk xD Ne m'impose pas de telles images ! xD**

**Lilou : et encore, il est toujours là ... DERRIERE TOI ! xD Franchement, ne t'angoisse pas pour ça, ça ne dure même pas ne heure x) Pense que c'est comme un oral devant la classe ;)**

**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews, c'est top ;)**

**And nooooooow ...**

**THIS. IS. THE. TIME. OF SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLDES !**

* * *

><p>Une tornade brune accourut dans la Salle commune des Gryffondors en ce mercredi matin paisible, balayant sur son passage de pauvres âmes à peine éveillée.<p>

« Harry ! S'écria Hermione, alertée par les cris, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive tu dis ?! Il y a que Draco est au courant pour les soldes moldues et à décide de « refaire mon look ringard et insipide »! Alors je me cache ! Ron, laisse-moi me mettre sous ton lit, je t'en supplie ! »

Et c'est ainsi que Taylor le chat observa son maître s'enfuir dans les dortoirs, précédé d'un roux qui lui en rappelait trop fortement un roux. Totalement impuissant, il ne pu que regarder Hermione se regrouper avec les filles de Gryffondor, parler avec animation et excitation, et enfin ouvrir à un Draco Malfoy les joues rosées d'anticipation, lui indiquant le chemin des dortoirs.

* * *

><p><strong>Et walà x)<strong>

**Une chtite review ? un petit passage sur mon blog vaurienne eklablog ? (Y'a des histoires sympa, promis !)**

**A demaiiiin !**

_**Je suis Charlie, et nous le sommes tous.**_


	73. Ma bébé

**Hey tout le monde! Ça va aujourd'hui ? Remit de vis émotions ? Moi je suis encore un peu bouleversée ...**

**Florence Baker : Bonne question x) Et oui, les soldes, c'est toujours un moment magique ! Je peux pas y aller le premier jour, mais demain, ça va chauffer ! x)**

**Shenen : Harry est un paradoxe à lui-même x) Vive les Normands ! x) Ils ont été finalement tué, c'est un soulagement au bout du compte**

**Brigitte : Ma chérie! xD Moi aussi j'adore ! Je pense qu'il se rait le méchant de la semaine à dézinguer tout le monde xD Comme Diamante cette semaine x)**

**Volcane : Ils ont finalement été punis : abattus ... Mais ça me laisse un gout amère, c'est ce qu'ils souhaitaient ... Pauvre garçon ! C'est horrible ! Merci et gros bisous ;) (je n'oublie pas ton message x)**

**Lilou :J'avoue que y'en a qui abusent un peu xD**

**Merci à toutes une nouvelle fois ;)**

* * *

><p>Harry Potter, grand vainqueur de Lord Voldemort, homme aguerrit, avait peur. Les chocottes, la schkoumoune, les boules … Bref, il n'était vraiment pas bien.<p>

Il aurait pu survivre à l'essayage des chemises diverses et variées.

Il aurait pu survivre à l'enfilage de pantalons plus moulants les uns que les autres.

Il aurait pu survivre à tous ces caleçons qu'on lui passa, sous le commentaire avisé d'une vendeuse qui alla rapidement s'occuper de la caisse.

Mais ça, non.

Jamais, jamais, il n'achèterais de BB cream. Peu importe son teint un peu malade et ses imperfections. Il n'était pas ne femmelette, merde.

* * *

><p><strong>Et walà ! Un reviewnette ? :P<strong>

**A demain ! **

**Je suis Charlie**


	74. Loué soit le saint sac en plastique

**Hey tout le monde ! ça va ? j'ai dévalisé Yves Rocher aujourd'hui |o/**

**Volcane : tu as oublié pervers x) A mon lycée, puisqu'on est privé, on a pas eu le droit de se rassembler ni même de mettre de messages sur la télé ... Putain de cons. (Je soutiens le petit-ami de ta meilleure amie, c'est juste horrible.)**

**Brigitte : Tellement xD Ma chérie le contour des lèves c'est juste Pas Po-ssi-ble ! C'est la doyenne blonde qui a gagné :'D **

**Matsuyama : Genius. **

**Lilou : J'ai pas parlé du mascara pour mettre ses yeux en avant xD**

**Shenen : J'suis d'accord, les soldes, c'est du sport xD J'aurais également aimé qu'ils soient jugé et qu'ils ne meurent pas en "martyrs" comme ils voulaient. La peine de mort aurait été bien venue ... **

**Guest : c'est vrai que la reprise est très belle je trouve ! J'ai repris ton idée dans ce drabble ;) Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que cela te plaira !**

**Florence : ;) Merci ! J'ai fait mon petit tabac ^^**

**Je remercie une Guest pour m'avoir donné l'idée de ce drabble ;) Si à votre tout vous en avez, n'hésitez pas d'ailleurs !**

* * *

><p>Draco revenait des soldes. Il était heureux. Et épuisé. Déposant ses sacs à l'entrée, il alla s'affaler sur son lit, seul, puisque le brun, aussitôt les portes de château passées, avait rejoint ses amis pour aller se plaindre de tout son saoul.<p>

La fatigue allait bientôt l'emporter lorsqu'il sentit soudainement une chose à quatre pattes sauter sur lui et planter ses griffes dans son dos, miaulant de désespoir.

« Aie ! Putain de chat ! » s'exclama Draco sous la douleur.

Et le fameux putain de chat s'acharna à nouveau sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se retourne.

« Mais bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?! »

Pas démonté, Taylor tourna sur lui même et remua furieusement sa longue queue.

« Mais ma parole, tu es pire qu'un chien ! »

Pariant, à raison, que le chat devait s'être ennuyé tout seul dans cette chambre, Draco se saisit d'un des sacs en plastiques qui traînaient au sol et l'agita devant ses yeux bleus.

« Voilà, on joue, maintenant deg- »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Taylor poussa un feulement effrayé et lui sauta au visage. Croisant le regard interloqué du blond, il sauta à nouveau à terre et en un nouveau cri terrifié, il vola jusqu'à la porte de sortie, fermée, et arrêta sa course en un grand « BOOM » qui le laissa vaincu.

Hilare, Draco se rallongea et se gaussa quelques temps de ce chat stupide et peureux. « Enfin tranquille, se disait-il. Il réfléchit un instant et ajouta : je crois que je vais commencer une collection de sacs en plastique ... »

* * *

><p><strong>Alouuuuuuurs ? C'était cool ? :'D<strong>

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, même si vous n'avez pas le temps, un simple clin d'oeil suffit ! ;)**

**J'ai aussi un blog, d'écriture, vaurienne eklablog sur google, et n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire si vous avez le temps aussi ! Y'a du Drarry ! :P**

**A demain et bonne soirée tout le monde !**

**Bisous de Vaurienne ;)**

**Je suis Charlie**


	75. Tendresse

**Heeeeeeeeeey ! Ça va ? vous passez un bon WE ?**

**Lilou : Il fera une crise cardiaque au moment où Draco ressortira de la salle de bain avec son masque aux olives vertes xD **

**Louisa74 : Merci à toi de m'avoir donner l'idée ;) **

**Volcane : La chance, moi le mienne, quand elle s'ennuie, elle vient me voir et fout le bordel dans ma chambre (se frotte au lit, déchire les mouchoirs en papier, renverse ma poubelle ...) Mais je l'aime trop :3 Le problème c'est que dès la première démarque, j'ai du mal à trouver, alors si j'attends la deuxième xD Le truc c'est qu'on est pas tous en récré en même temps, tout le monde voulait le faire d coup on a pas pu s'entendre sur un temps x) Ils sont stupides oui, mais ce qui me console, c'est que je sais qu'ils n'iront certainement pas au paradis, là où ils sont, ils doivent souffrir mille martyrs. **

**Matsuyama : Mon chien une fois à glissé sur le parquet frais fait de ma chambre, elle s'est prit le porte manteau en pleine poire xD Effectivement, Draco retrouve souvent de belles surprises x)**

**Shenen : Oui ! Je me rappelle de quand je coupais les ongles de mon lapin, il s'endormait sur ma poitrine tellement il était pépouze xD**

**Brigitte : Future poète xD Pas sûr que ça marche, mais on peut toujours espérer xD T'as pas une technique avec les billets qui se font la malle dans le porte-feuille ? :P Tu viens de me donner une superbe idée avec Luna xD **

**Bon, il aura fallu 75 drabbles pour un premier instant de tendresse. L'hiver me rend molle, faut vraiment que je me trouve un copain à martyriser ... Des intéressé ? xDD**

* * *

><p>« Aaaah ! Aaah ! Mon Dieu Draco oui ! Continue ! Je- Je vais ! Aaaah !<p>

-Oh bon sang Harry … Tu es tellement … Ngh ! »

Essoufflés, deux corps retombent lourdement sur les draps d lit totalement défaits, témoins de leur activité plus que sportive.

« Sans déconner, commença Harry, toujours haletant, je devrais te faire payer le nombre de fois où l'on fait l'amour … Je deviendrais milliardaire !

-Ça, ça s'appelle la prostitution, Harry … En plus tu es déjà plus que milliardaire.

-Et bien je serais … Trilliardaire ?

-Ça, ça s'appelle de l'avarice !

-Et ça s'appelle comment si je ne demande rien en retour ?

-De l'amour, je suppose.

-Oh, eh bien, je t'aime !

-Petit con. »

Ils rirent ensemble et s'embrassèrent un long moment de nouveau. Tendrement enlacé, ils se prodiguaient de douces caresses innocentes.

« Moi aussi. »

* * *

><p><strong>Et walàààà ! Vous aussi vous avez l'impression de fondre dans votre fauteuil ? x)<strong>

**Breeeeef ! Comme d'hab, faîtes moi signe ;)**

**A demaaaaain !**

**Je suis Charlie.**


	76. Extrait du noble journal intime de DM

**Hey ! Aujourd'hui, je lance un nouveau concept, Le extraits [très nobles] du journal intime de Draco Malfoy ! On pourra savoir plus en ... profondeur ... d'où est venue l'amour entre Draco et Harry ! Ça vous plait ?**

**Shenen : Wouah, merci ^^ J'aime aussi lire et écrire des choses plus sauvages, primaires, mais je suis d'accord que de lire quelque chose de tendre peut faire du bien dans ce monde de brute ... Et l'écrire aussi !**

**Volcane : Entre eux, c'est comme ça xD Oh vui, même quand vous saute dessus dès le matin et vous griffe allègrement les jambes et la poitrine ... T^T Ils ont eut ce qu'ils méritaient, je préfère les éloigner de ma mémoire et de me concentrer sur le deuil ... ;) Moi j'habite en campagne, alors à moins d'aller à Nantes, c'était un peu mort pour moi T^T**

**Lilou : Meuh nan, je suis gentille avec eux ! ... des fois ! PS: Prochaine idée de Drabble ;)**

**coeurtoxic : Woaw, toutes les reviews me font plaisir, mais ce sont celles comme la tienne qui me chauffe vraiment le coeur ! Je suis vraiment heureuse de voir qu'elles te font du bien :) C'est vraiment le but de ces drabbles, déstresser ! Bonne chance pour tes exam's, c'est vraiment pô drôle ce moment x) Merci beaucoup à toi ! je continuerais jusqu'à l'infini et au delàààààààà !**

**Brigitte : fait gaffe quand même, ton bras fond vraiment xD**

**Matsuyama : Un truc de bonhomme.**

**Merci vraiment à toutes pour vos messages, ça me fait immensément plaisir ! (et je pèse mes mots !)**

**Maintenant, le premier extrait !**

* * *

><p>Les oiseaux chantent aujourd'hui, le ciel brille et juste une fine brise de vent vient nous rafraîchir les nuques. Nous sommes Samedi matin, et tout semble parfait pour que j'ose enfin faire le premier pas vers Potter. Je n'arrive pas à me le dire, mais je crois que j'ai les « chocottes » (Ne me demande pas où j'ai pu apprendre ce mot Moldu, traîner dans les rues de Privet Drive pour observer Harry cet été ne m'a pas été très bénéfique … Argh ! Et voilà que je parle avec un bouquin ! Manquerais plus que je devienne roux et j'ai la panoplie ! Ugh!)<p>

Ok, calme, t'es un Malfoy, pas un Pouffsouffle.

Si il me fout un vent, je ferais de sa vie un enfer. Et si il me dit oui … je ferais de sa vie un petit (Minuscule, rikiki, choupinoupinet- ARGH!) ENFER ! Voilà, ça c'est un bon plan !

* * *

><p><strong>C'est court, mais j'ai chopé un rhume aujourd'hui, du coup la lumière de l'écran me fout un de ces mal de tête xD<strong>

**Si ça intéresse du monde, j'ai eu 13,5/20 à mon oral ! J'suis trop contente ! :'D Merci de m'avoir encouragée !**

**J'ai aussi publié une nouvelle fanfiction hier, qui elle aura plusieurs chapitres, elle s'appelle "Tout ça pour une histoire de queue !" Hum hum x) bref, si vous êtes intéressées, passer sur mon profil ! Va y avoir du chat dans l'air ;)**

**Gros bisous et à demaiiiin !**


	77. Extrait 2 du noble journal intime de DM

**Hey ! je suis environ à l'heure ce soir ! Chaaaaaampaaagne !**

**Florence Baker : Merci beaucoup !**

**Shenen : Merci :) Et Dieu oui ! Rien à faire, Gargantua je peux pas le lire x) Pour le posage de questions, tu vas être servie x) Merci !**

**Volcane : Merci xDD La fanfiction que j'écris c'est un peu du freestyle, je sais pas comment ça va se finir xD Bien ? Mal ? x) Malfoy faut même plus chercher pour sa philosophie x) Je trouve ça bête aussi de les enlever, surtout aussi tôt ... Il faudra bien les enlevé un jour, mais c'est pas parce qu'ils sont morts et qu'on a eu "vengeance" qu'il faut tout oublier pour autant ...**

**Brigitte : le pire c'est que je dors avec les grosses chaussettes de neige xD Sexy ! Merci beaucoup ;) Et ça continue aujourd'hui !**

**Harry13 : Hey ! Merci beaucoup :'D**

**Lilou : (Chut, faut pas le dire, il y croit lui xD) Y'en a dans ma classe qui ont eut 17 ! xD J'aime trop glandouiller pour réviser autant ... (a) Gros bisous !**

* * *

><p>Bon, j'ai pas osé. Le moment était idéal, pourtant. Il se trouvait allongé là, reposant doucement sur le tapis d'herbe verdoyant du parc. Et pour une fois, il n'était pas accompagné de Miss-dent-de-lapin et de la Belette, et j'étais moi-même non accompagné. Il avait vraiment l'air détendu, si paisible, qu'à ce moment là, je ne me suis pas sentit capable de venir le déranger.<p>

Qui suis-je, à ses yeux, autre qu'un pauvre fils de répugnant Mangemort et qui a malheureusement échappé aux filets de la guerre ? Même nos altercations ne sont plus les mêmes, depuis ce jour funeste. Il se contente de me regarder faire avec un air résigné. C'est sans doute le pire. Merlin que je déteste cette expression sur son visage. J'aimerais que ses sourires, ses rires, me soient destiné tout entier.

Oh bon sang ! Tu dois tellement te moquer de moi ! Voilà que je tourne au mélodrame Poufsouffle !

Mais, eh ! Je ne me laisserais pas insulter par un livre !

###

_[L'écriture se fait hachée, comme précipitée]_

Blaise est passé me voir. Il m'a informer que la belette femelle et Potter se sont isolés dans une salle des cachots vides il y a quelques minutes.

Elle va tâter du Malfoy, celle là !

Enfin, je veux dire, je vais devoir exercer le service de mes fonctions dont m'incombent le devoir de Préfet !

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! Un peu plus profond, ce soir ... Gihihihi ! *Q* xD<strong>

**Si vous m'aimez bien, vous me donner une pitite review ? J'aime le partage ! :'D *-***

**A demaiiiiin !**


	78. Extrait 3 du noble journal intime de DM

**Hey ! Ça va ? Désolée mais ce soir il n'y aura pas de RAR, depuis ce matin c'est fièvre et vomito à gogo, ça viens juste de se calmer il y a une heure ou deux, et je suis franchement crevée. Heureusement que ce Drabble à été écrit hier en étude, sinon je crois bien que ça aurait été silence radio ...**

**Juste félicitation à Lilou pour son oral ;) (Volcane, oui j'ai vu ta review, merci ! :P) **

* * *

><p>Je reviens tout juste des cachots. Harry et la Belette femelle étaient là, comme Blaise m'en avait informé. Ils discutaient tout simplement, quand je suis arrivé, Harry s'asseyait sur le bureau et Weasley lui parlait à grand renfort de larges mouvements. Je pense qu'elle tentait de le persuader de quelque chose … Dans tous les cas, quand je suis entré dans la salle de mon air le plus innocent et surpris possible, Weaslette s'est mise dans tous ses états et a finit par sortir de la pièce en étant furibonde. Et en me bousculant ! Mon père en entendra parler.<p>

Mais là n'est pas le plus important. Harry et moi nous retrouvions seuls, dans la salle, à ce moment précis. Et j'ai réalisé que c'était la première fois que cela arrivait depuis la fin de la guerre. Personne autour, pas d'élèves, pas de rôle à tenir … Nous avons échangé un long regard. Pas comme ceux lassés que je recevais normalement. Plutôt un regard plein de sentiments, lumineux.

Et enfin, je ne sais pas s'il l'a fait exprès, mais sa main à effleuré la mienne lorsqu'il est passé à côté de moi pour sortir.

* * *

><p><strong>A demain et gros bisous !<strong>


	79. Extrait 4 du noble journal intime de DM

**Hey ! je suis toujours aussi malade qu'hier... Et merci de vos encouragements !**

**Le drabble d'aujourd'hui reflète assez bien mon état de pensée actuelle ... Désolée, il n'est pas très drôle, je me rétablis que je reviens plus fraîche que jamais !**

* * *

><p>J'en ai marre. J'en ai marre des cours, des professeurs, des élèves, de ma famille, des Gryffondors et des Serdaigles et pire encore ! J'en ai marre de moi. Depuis la guerre je me sens laid, sale et les gens me regardent comme si j'étais porteur d'une maladie grave. Mais, étrangement, t'écrire me fait du bien. J'aimerais pouvoir parler à Harry, aussi.<p>

##

Il est arrivé quelque chose de très spécial, aujourd'hui. J'ai eu une conversation civilisée avec Harry. Bon, nous parlions du cours de potions, parce que nous étions en duo cette fois-ci, mais c'est déjà une belle avancée, non ? Il ne m'a pas effleuré comme la dernière fois, mais il n'a pas semblé revêche. Il a plutôt une bonne discussion, finalement. Même s'il reste aussi nul qu'un veracrasse en potion. C'est bon de voir que des choses ne changent pas !

* * *

><p><strong>A demain !<strong>


	80. Extrait 5 du noble journal intime de DM

**HEY ! Je suis GUÉRIEEEEE ! Adieu cuvette des toilettes, me voilà de retour pour vous jouer de mauvais touuuuuurs !**

**Trêve de mondanité, rentrons dans le coeur du sujet ! Aujourd'hui encore ça sera mielleux, c'est le temps qui me fait ça, mais j'ai envie que ça bouge un peu là ! Pas vous ? Allez Draco ! Le french kiss ! Le french kiss !**

**Bayla : Eheh, ne va pas trop vite ne besogne ! Après tout ce qu'ils ont vécu, ça serait trop facile ;) Néanmoins, bonne âme que je suis, j'ai écouté ta requête et voilà un peu de rapprochements !**

**Lilou : Merci ;) Je vais tenter de rendre ça plus drôle prochainement ! Ça me pèse un peu à moi aussi ! **

**Brigitte : Te voilà servie :)**

**coeurtoxic : A bas les examens ! Heureuse de te donner le sourire :) C'est un merveilleux compliment ! Merci !**

**Volcane : Merkii ^^ J'irais voir cette fanfic à l'occasion, même si j'avoue que lis pas trop en ce moment de fanfic (Maudite études littéraire qui me bouffent tout mon temps de lecture _._) Les fouteurs de merde, c'était ce matin chez moi x) Je révisais mon Histoire et des secondes derrière s'amusaient plus qu'autre chose, avec un très riche vocabulaire tel que "mon gars" "mes couilles" "azy azy" "mouarf mouarf" Et si j'osais tourner mon regard sur côté, je tombais sur deux autres zigotos qui faisaient un foot avec leurs doigts et une pièce de monnaie sur la table ... Errrrf ... Moi aussi j'attends les prochaines vacances xD Tes voeux sont exhaussés : I'M FREEE ! xD **

**Shenen : Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise ;) Le drabble d'aujourd'hui devrais te plaire dans ce cas :)**

**And noooow ... Place aux chamallows :3 **

* * *

><p>Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé, mais c'est un fait.<p>

J'ai proposé à Harry de l'aider dans ses cours de potion.

Et il a accepté.

Ça s'est fait bêtement. Il me parlait, alors que nous étions en duo, du fait que sa nullité en potion (Appelons un chat un chat … Ais-je déjà dit que je haïssais les chats ?) compromettait son avenir d'Auror (Bien sûr, Saint Potter veut continuer à sauver toute âme vivante …). Et j'ai osé, et il a dit oui.

J'ai rendez-vous avec lui samedi à 14h à la Bibliothèque. Je te raconterai.

##

C'était loin d'être un rendez-vous ou quoi que ce soit, mais pour moi, c'était une petite victoire. L'ambiance semblait tendue, surtout au début. Malgré nos efforts communs, des années d'hostilité ne peuvent s'effacer en un claquement de doigt. Mais nous avons quand même rit, lui et moi, pas lui de moi ou l'inverse, juste ensemble.

Bon,nous nous sommes gaussé à propos du fait que les testicules de rat mal coupées devaient vraiment avoir mauvais goût. On aura vu plus glamour, mais le résultat est là !

* * *

><p><strong>Alours ? Un ch'tite review ? :'D<strong>

**A demaiiiin ! (Je sais pas à quelle heure je posterais, sans doute tard, demain c'est journée soldes entre coupines xD)**


	81. Extrait 6 du noble journal intime de DM

**Hey ! Désolée du retard ^^ Mais je l'avais prédit ! **

**Lilou : Merci :) Oui, ne leur en demandons pas trop, ce sont des hommes ... xD**

**Matsuyama : Parce que j'aime ça :3**

**Brigitte : Seul le temps nous le dira x)**

**Volcane: Arrgh l'horreur xD Si ça peut te consoler, j'ai pas trouver grand chose, c'est affligeant x) Attends pour le french kiss xD D'ailleurs ça avance ta fanfic ? x) Je pense que j'avais une pitite gastro ou un état grippal, chais po x)**

**Minerve : Je goûte et je te dis ça xD **

**Shenen : C'est vrai, il aura pu parler souris, c'est plus mignon, les souris x)**

**Le drabble de ce soir est court mais je manque cruellement de temps x)**

* * *

><p>Cela fait plusieurs mois que Harry et moi nous voyons seuls à la bibliothèque pour les cours de soutien de potion. Je suppose que nous sommes devenus comme « amis ». Nous n'avons plus d'altercation dans les couloirs, plus de mot qui dépassent notre pensée. Nous nous saluons dans le couloir, puis passons notre chemin. A la bibliothèque nous faisons notre travail, rigolons à l'occasion, mais rien de plus.<p>

C'est horrible. Je ne veux pas de cette relation platonique avec lui, je préfère encore l'époque à laquelle nous en venions aux mains.

Je crois que je vais faire un pas vers lui.

* * *

><p><strong>Et walààà ! a demain ! (Eh, on a dépassé les 400 reviews ! J'ai pas si vous rendez compte, mais on a fait 100 reviews en deux semaines ! C'est un truc de malade ! Je vous adore !)<strong>


	82. Extrait 7 du noble journal intime de DM

**Mwhahah ! Hello tout le monde !**

**Aujourd'hui, j'espère avoir créé un petit effet de surprise avec ce drabble .. Vous m'en direz des nouvelles !**

**caence : Hey ! Merci beaucoup ^^**

**Minerve : Il est blond, que veux-tu x)**

**Matsuyama : Oh oui, très passioné :3**

**Lilou : C'est ce que tu espères ? xD**

**Shenen : Grande avancée pour ce soir ! J'adore ton madame cinq doigts, tu m'as tuée xD**

**Volcane : Eheh, tu vas voir ce soir ;) J'suis pareille, sauf que dès que j'ai une idée, je suis obligé de l'écrire sinon ça sort pas x) Du coup j'ai 4 fanfictions juste en Drarry qui stagnent dans mon ordi x)**

**Brigitte : Ils ont quand même passé des années à se détester x) **

**Annnd nowwww, the show !**

* * *

><p>Mon très cher journal, comme tu le sais, j'avais en tête de faire un pas vers ce Potter pour que notre relation avance d'un côté plus … positif. Eh bien cet enfoiré à fait la pire chose, la pire, qu'il pouvait me faire.<p>

Il m'a doublé.

Non content de me battre à chaque fois au Quidditch, à la coupe des maisons, au niveau de la popularité, Mr le Balafré m'a retiré la seule chose, la seule, que j'aurais pu le balancer pour me sentir supérieur dans notre futur et hypothétique couple.

Il a fait le premier pas, avant moi.

Quel enfoiré !

A la fin du cours de soutien de samedi, qui a duré jusque tard dans la soirée à cause d'un devoir prochain, Môsieur à décidé de prendre les devants et au moment de nous quitter, s'est rapproché de moi, à posé doucement sa main sur mon épaule, approché ses lèvres de mon oreille, m'a susurré un « Bonne nuit » presque … sensuel et à déposé un doux baiser sur ma joue … Aah …

Non mais il va voir de quel bois je me chauffe lui !

* * *

><p><strong>Alours ? Qu'est-ce que va faire Draco ? la réponse demain !<strong>

**Une pitite review chiouplait ? :'D**

**Gors besous, Vaurienne ;)**


	83. Extrait 8 du noble journal intime de DM

**Hey ! C'est short short ce soir, alors yé mé dépâche ! x)**

**Shenen : Mwhaha, pour une fois qu'il fait pas trop l'innocent notre Harry x)**

**Matsuyama : Bahvui mais si grâce à ce Potter ils finissent ensemble, c'est bien nan ? x)**

**Volcane : Rien que pour toi je te le fais ton french kiss x) Je connais pas cette fanfic, mais j'avoue que je suis un peu trop attachée au Drarry, du coup j'ai du mal à voir un des deux avec un/une autre ^^ (Jalouse oui dans la vie xD) J'ai l'impression que tu aimes beaucoup les couples originaux non ? xD**

**Brigitte : Prendre en main ? De quelle manière ? :3**

**Minerve : xD Venant d'Harry, faut pas trop en demander xD**

**Et maintenant .. le presque-dénouement ! x)**

* * *

><p>Ah ! Pour cette fois-ci, je suis fier de moi ! Aujourd'hui encore, nous nous sommes vu lors de notre cours de la semaine ? Et surtout, nous avons quelque chose à fêter ! Harry a enfin réussir à obtenir un Acceptable en potion ! Bon, j'aurais, dans mes fantasme les plus fous, imaginé une célébration plus charnelle, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, en guise de remerciements, mais le sourire qu'il m'a adressé en recevant sa note, devant tout le monde, valait tout l'or du monde …<p>

Alors, à ma façon, je l'ai invité à faire un pic-nique samedi soir à la Tour d'Astronomie. C'est le lieu phare des amoureux, impossible qu'il ne le sache pas. Et en étant conscient de cela, il a accepté.

Demain sera le dénouement final.

* * *

><p><strong>Demain promet d'être important ! Soyez au rendez-vous ! ;)<strong>

**Gros bisous ;)**


	84. Extrait 9 du noble journal intime de DM

**Hey tout le monde ! Comment va ? :'D**

**Florence Baker : On est dans une fanfic, on a droit à tout xD**

**K.S Merci ! ;)**

**Shenen : Alors imagine le french kiss ! **

**Matsuyama : La réponse plus tard ! xD**

**Minerve : Pauvre Harry, il a 17 ans quand même xD**

**Lilou : J'ai mentis. La prochaine, promit xD **

**Brigitte : Qui l'eut cru !**

**Volcane : J'ai eu une nouvelle idée, du coup .. Tu verras :'D Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas le Remus/Thonks ? ils sont trop chou je trouve ! Je n'ai pas lu cette fanfic, je vais m'y mettre ;) Moi hier j'ai lu "Le favori du prince" de Mala29, c'est un petit bijou qui mérite plus de succès ! Si tu ne l'a pas lu, je te la conseille vivement ! Je pense que tu vas aimer ;)**

**And now ...**

* * *

><p>Samedi soir, 20 heures pétantes, Draco stresse, encore seul en haut de la tour d'Astronomie, nerveusement assit sur le sol recouvert d'un tapis sur lequel il a disposé quelques mets l'air plus succulent les uns que les autres. Il lui fallait l'excellence !<p>

Et voilà qu'il se rendu compte qu'il avait oublié la tarte à la mélasse pour le dessert. « Horreur et Damnation ! » il hurle dans sa tête. Pour lui, son rendez-vous est fichu, il ne pourra pas l'attendrir à la fin du repas.

Des pas résonnent dans son dos et Harry est là. Ils se font face et se sentent tout les deux un peu gêné par ce moment. Harry s'approche finalement et lui tapote le bras de façon amicale avant de s'asseoir avec lui. Le geste d'Harry laisse un peu Draco de marbre. Aurait-il mal comprit ses intentions ?

« Tu as prit le temps de faire tout ça ? C'est très sympa, Draco ! »

Le cœur du blond reprit de la vigueur, il l'appelait Draco !

La soirée se profila tranquillement au rythme de leur conversation et de leurs rires. Gardant toujours une distance entre eux, ils étaient tout de même assis face à l'autre de façon assez proche, et restaient très détendus dans la présence de l'autre.

Cependant, vînt le moment du dessert, et les sueurs froides de Draco revinrent en force.

Il fallait qu'il trouve un substitut, ou une excuse, et vite.

* * *

><p><strong>Sadique ? Moi ? Non ... :'D<strong>

**Faut savoir que vers 18h j'avais écrit tout le drabble et tout avec le baiser et tout bien mièvre et ... J'ai eu une petite idée qui néanmoins change tout, alors j'ai tout effacé et reécrit xD D'où mon retard x')**

**J'vais me faire tuer xD**

**A demain ! (Si je ne suis pas attaquée dans mon sommeil xD)**


	85. Extrait 10 du noble journal intime de DM

**Hey ! Ce soir, on achève la série des extraits ! j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu !**

**Florence Baker : Totalement xD**

**Lilou : oui, tu as des idées bizarres xD Pauvres souris !**

**Volcane : Le voilà, ton baiser ! xD**

**Brigitte : L'éclair au chocolat ? x)**

**Minerve : Préservons son innocence x) **

**Matsuyama : .. Chuuuuuut xD**

**Shenen : Sa saucisse gonflante xD Tu me tues avec tes expressions ! xD**

**And maintenant ... Le VRAI extrait final ...**

* * *

><p>« Hum, Harry, commença-t-il, j'ai quelque chose à te dire …<p>

-Oui, moi aussi, répondit le brun, soudainement gêné.

-Ah ? Eh bien, je t'en pris. »

Un nouveau silence prit place avant qu'Harry ne prenne son courage.

« Tu sais … J'ai accepté de venir ici … Et … Hum, la voix d'Harry se fit plus basse encore, je sais qu'on a un passé difficile, qu'on s'est haït, que je t'ai blessé … Je n'aurai jamais pensé cela avant … Mais … je crois, je crois que j'aimerais tenter quelque chose avec toi … » termina-t-il, cachant le rouge de ses joues en baissant la tête.

Draco en resta coi.

« Dis quelque chose, fit Harry face à son silence, c'est gênant … »

Draco souffla un bon coup.

« Je voulais être le premier à dire ça. Je voulais être le premier à te dire que je voulais t'avoir à mes côtés, et pas en temps qu'ami », répondit Draco, bien que sa voix se faisait chevrotante.

Ses mots se turent dans la paisible nuit, sans qu'aucun n'ose briser cette quiétude. Assis face à l'autre, rosissants, ils ne bougeaient de peur de casser cet instant. Sans vraiment d'élément déclencheur, leur corps se rapprochèrent lentement. Les verres trônant au milieu furent renversés et les assiettes misent de côté. Bientôt, ils ressentirent leur chaleur mutuelle à travers leur fine chemise et leur souffle lent alla se déposer sensuellement sur le visage de l'autre. Que se fut le brun ou le blond qui instigua la mouvement, cela n'avait plus aucune importance, car leurs lèvres s'étaient liées en un doux premier baiser. Se mouvant avec une délicate innocence, ils se découvrirent avec fragilité, s'explorant doucement, goûtant la peau de l'autre, appréciant le goût légèrement amer qu'avait laissé le vin sur leurs lèvres tremblantes. De leur mains ils se saisirent les épaules et plaquèrent leur corps. De là, leurs baisers se firent plus avides, plus pressés, plus haletant. Ouvrant un un muet accord leur bouche, leur humide muscle alla rencontrer son congénère, s'enroulant avec une infinie sensualité, découvrant une caverne moite dont les senteurs et les goûts surpassaient tout entendement à leur yeux. Ce n'est que par peur de l'étouffement qu'ils se séparèrent, retournés par le premier baiser qu'ils venaient d'échanger.

Ils se sourirent, heureux, et quelques respirations plus tard, ils repartaient à la conquête de l'autre.

Toutes préoccupation comme la tarte à la mélasse fut oubliée, car finalement, c'est Draco qui servit de dessert.

_Extraits des très nobles journaux intime de Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter :_

"YEAAAAAAAAH !"

The End.

* * *

><p><strong>Ça va a plu ? x) J'ai vraiment voulu me concentrer sur l'aspect du bisous plus que sur le scénario (assez caca il faut le dire xD) <strong>

**Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé et si vous voulez plus de petits textes plus élaborés dans ce genre ! ;)**

**A demaiiiin !**


	86. Ça gaz ici ?

**Heeeey tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui, me voilà avec un petit Drabble tout chou simple x)**

**Volcane : Merci pour ton message, en effet j'ai vu l'erreur, c'était censé être coin je ne vois pas pourquoi j'ai fais la faute, surtout que je ne l'ai pas repéré en me relisant xD Merci ;)à Pour l'épilogue, je ne sais pas, peut-être plus tard, il faut que j'y réfléchisse pour trouver une idée x") Merci beaucoup vraiment, ça fait très plaisir ! Le prochain chapitre, je veux vraiment l'écrire, mais j'ai juste pas le temps ! Déjà les drabbles c'est chaud alors le soir j'ai du mal à trouver du temps. J'aimerais que ça soit faire pour le WE prochain, surtout que j'ai plein d'idées, mais vraiment, c'est par manque de temps ;)**

**Lilou : Merci beaucoup ! :'D**

**Shenen : Surtout s'ils prennent le café après le dessert xD Je pense que je vais rester sur les délires pour l'instant, j'aime autant moi aussi x)**

**Brigitte : Merci :'D**

**Minerve : Il a plus d'un tour dans son slip !**

**Aglae : Heey ! Merci beaucoup, ça fait très plaisir :3 Une discussion passionnée ? Et on ne m'invite pas ! Nanmais ! xD T'inquiète, je suis pas prêt d'arrêter de vous faire chier avec mes histoires xD**

**Matsuyama : Encore en guest ! xD A cause de ton commentaire, j'ai une nouvelle fois imaginer Draco en vache, ça suffit ! (C'est dommage, j'aimais bien dans le sens prendre :( ) **

* * *

><p>Tendrement enlacés dans le bain gigantesque des préfets, Harry et Draco profitent doucement des senteurs florales accompagnés du chant de la sirène en se laissant bercer par les vaguelettes qui s'écoulent sur leur corps nus et détendus. Leur esprit est serein, délester de toute pensée négative et embrumé par la chaleur qui se dégage de l'eau.<p>

« Draco, je …

-Chut …

-Bon. »

Leurs yeux clos leur font miroiter mille et une couleurs chaudes tandis que leur calme respiration accompagne le mouvement de l'onde profonde. Mouvement qui se fit soudainement plus prononcé.

« Qu'est-ce que ...Harry ! Je n'ai pas demandé à avoir un bain à remous ! Tu es ignoble !

-J'ai voulu te prévenir ! Ce sont les champignons de ce midi qui me donnent des gaz ..

-Je te déteste. »

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà voilà, Harry qui pète dans le bain.<strong>

**C'pas très profond tout ça xD**

**Breeef, comme d'hav si vous avez aimé, dites-le moi en review ! Même un coucou fait plaisir, on se sent moins seul (et bizarrement plus humains, on est pas des machine à écrire xD)**

**A demain !**


	87. Death Note

**Hey ! Aujoud'hui un petit drabble un peu tristounet sur un manga que j'adore, Death Note ! **

**Louisa 74 : Merci beaucoup ! Pour les extraits, j'ai pensé que les exploité du point de vue d'Harry pourrait être une bonne idée ... Mais j'ai peur de faire répétition du coup je me tâte xD**

**Minerve : And soooo chic**

**Brigitte : Le pire c'est que non xD Mais tu viens d'enrichir ma culture !**

**Shenen : pour les champignons, ça dépend des gens x) Perso dans ma famille sa fait fureur ! xD Merci au jury xD ps : purée mais toi et tes expressions xD tu me tues xD**

**Volcane : Et encore, dans la vie de tous les jours, j'ai le langage fleurit et l'imagination débordante xD Ce midi c'était le coup de "je fais une vasectomie à mon pamplemousse ... Et hop, une couille en moins ! miam *avale* Pour asexué ou presque, j'avoue que j'ai un peu la flemme en ce moment xD avec un peu de chance pour les vacances xD**

**Matsuyama : Tu veux voir ma bite ? (Dans ma famille, les champignons font péter de ouf xD ça dépend des gens x) PARCE TU AS DIT ARRACHER L'HERBE DE LA BOUCHE et sa me fait penser à une vache ._.**

**Lilou : Merci beaucoup :'D Je trouve que je laisse transparaître de plus en plus mon style, avant j'osais pas trop x)**

**Aglae : Ça me fait vraiment plaisir de lire ce genre de review :'D Savoir que je te fais sourire grâce à ça, c'est con, mais ça me fait sourire aussi xD**

**Merci à toutes ! Vous être de plus en plus nombreuses, j'vous kiffe de love maggle thug life tahu**

* * *

><p>Quand Draco pousse les portes de la Grande Salle tôt ce vendredi matin-là, il n'est pas surpris d'y voir Harry assit seul à la table des Gryffondors et lisant avidement un livre. Il s'approche alors de lui et dépose un baiser doux dans son cou en guise de bonjour.<p>

« Cela fait des jours que tu ne lâches plus ce bouquin a point que tu me délaisses, tu n'étais pas là au réveil, qu'est-ce que c'est pour que cela te fascine autant ?

-C'est un manga, lui répondit le brun, Death Note.

-Encore une bêtise moldue, hein ? Fit Draco en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Qu'est-ce que ça raconte ?

-Eh bien, c'est assez compliqué. C'est l'histoire un étudiant qui trouve un Death Note, une espèce de cahier vierge. Mais si tu y écris le nom de quelqu'un en ayant son visage en tête, il meurt en 40 secondes d'une crise cardiaque. Et l'étudiant en question à en tête de tuer tous les criminels pour purifier la Terre. C'est très simplement dit mais c'est vraiment passionnant, il y a un rapport entre le bien et le mal assez difficile à saisir. Tu n'aimerai pas, mais c'est fabuleux... »

Draco ne dit rien et se contente d'observer les dessins d'encre noir aux côtés de son amant, indifférent à la Salle qui se remplie.

« Tu te dis que si tu avais eu en possession ce type de cahier, tu aurais pu éviter beaucoup de morts, n'est-ce pas ? Le questionna justement le blond.

-Tout aurait été plus simple.

-Pas forcément, repris Draco après une pause, tu serais devenu un criminel, également.

-J'ai tué Voldemort.

-Ce n'était plus un homme pourvu d'une âme. »

« Draco ?

-Oui ?

-Je n'ai rien fait de mal, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non. »

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà. j'vous ai déprimée ?<strong>

_**Bon racontons une blague alors.**_

_**C'est un punk qui va chez son coiffeur. Il y croise une none, et se dit qu'il irait bien explorer ses territoires inconnus, puisqu'il n'a jamais rien fait avec une religieuse. Il lui propose donc l'affaire mais elle s'offusque et sort du salon en grandes pompes. Le coiffeur, ayant suivit la scène de son oeil avisé, dit alors au punk : **_

_**"Mon garçon, si tu veux te faire cette none, je te conseille d'aller ce soir à minuit au cimetière, car elle y va toujours, et de te faire passer pour Dieu. Demande-lui de satisfaire tes besoins et elle acceptera."**_

_**Le punk, tout content, repart avec son astuce, et à minuit, il est au cimetière déguisé en Dieu.**_

_**Il croise alors la none, entièrement voilée, et lui dit "Femme ! Je suis Dieu ! Je veux faire l'amour !" La none, sans hésitation, lui répond "Oui, faîtes, mais prenez-moi par l'arrière, je veux rester vierge" Le punk acquiesce et les deux font leur affaire. Le punk, remit des émotions, décide alors de relever sa toge et s'exclame : **_

_**"Ahah ! Coucou, c'est le punk !" Et la none relève ensuite son voile et s'exclame :**_

_**"Ahah ! Coucou, c'est le coiffeur !"**_

**Voilà voilà. Je pars me pendre pour cette blague.**


End file.
